Gods and Monsters
by ManaHara
Summary: (T-M) Sebastian meets another survivor being linked to Ruvik. Unlike Leslie, this girl holds a dark past, and is Ruvik's dark obsession. There's more reason to a mere obsession with her. One that can define him as monster, but is Ruvik truly the monster? The line between human and monster slowly begins to blur. -Major!Sebastian/OC, slight!Ruvik/OC-
1. So It Begins

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling(I'm sorry), Violence, Blood &amp; Gore, Swearing, Romance(later on), Abuse, Angst, DARK!Themes, and I honestly don't know what else.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Evil Within, or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 1: So It Begins...-_

Sebastian continue to walk towards the mine in the outskirts of the city, or somewhere. He couldn't believe that this is happening.

About an hour ago he was dispatch to investigate at Beacon Mental Hospital, only to be knocked out by a teleporting man. He awoke few moments after to only be hanging from the ceiling, and well... long story short he was running from his kidnapper (perhaps), a huge man carrying a chainsaw who is trying to kill him. He escaped, and found his partners along with a few survivors of the Beacon Mental Hospital massacre. Only to find the entire city to be destroyed and no one around. Their vehicle crash, then he woke up. Here he is. There were no bodies; meaning there's a chance his partners, and those survivors might be alived. However... the driver... Connolly...

"God damn it." He wipe some of the remaining blood on him. He killed him. He had no choice. The guy literally ate someone's head off like a cannibal, and nearly tried to kill him! "What the hell is going on..." He said to himself. Everything seems too unreal, like a dream.

Sebastian nearly fell over when a sudden wind came out of nowhere and push him back. He caught himself only to feel it over, and over like it was a force wave. He look up to feel it's coming from further down the mine. He followed it, feeling it felt stronger each step he got closer.

He held the lantern up higher to see what's causing it. His eyes spot two figures: boy and a girl. Both about the same age. The boy has pale skin, and look albino due to his appearance. He's wearing the Beacon Mental Hospital's patient outfit. The girl next to him look similar except she has long, slightly curly black that almost pass her hips. She seem smaller compare to standing next to the boy. She too is wearing the hospital's patient outfit, except her outfit has longer sleeves, almost covering her entire hands. Her collar on her shirt had straps and was almost close up to her mouth, as if to close it.

He recognize the two of them. He remembers now. They're the survivors of the hospital along with that doctor he met in the ambulance.

Sebastian ran towards them.

"Hurts... Hurts..."

"It's okay-" The girl jump back when she spotted Sebastian who was a few feet away. He was going to say something until he spotted a slight flash on metal in front of him.

"Whoa!" He stop in his tracks, almost coming into contact with a wire connecting between two walls of the mine. Mine, bomb, definitely something explosive. It's a good thing he notice it, otherwise he could be dead. He look up at them, notice the girl had the boy behind her like a mother shielding her child. The look in the girl's eyes he could tell she don't trust him. "Were you two warning me about this?"

He remembers back in the ambulance, just briefly he heard the boy chanting fall over and over. While the girl tried to tell them there's a cliff just up ahead. It was right before they clash.

"You're... Leslie, and Amelia... right?" He ask, he remember that doctor telling him in the ambulance. The boy didn't answer, but mutter about his pain while the girl or, Amelia, stare at him in silence with a cold, distrustful look. This is awkward. "I'm a police officer, maybe I should help you two."

"..."

Well he isn't going to get anything out of her. She obviously does not trust him.

"Should help you." Leslie said.

He's a no-go as well.

Sebastian sighed, he should have expected this. "Shit. How am I going to get you two to the hospital?" The girl's blue-grey eyes widen at that, he could tell she isn't fond of the hospital, by the dreadful look she has. While the boy, Leslie, continue to talk nonsense.

"Hospital. Hospital. Hospital. HOSPITAL. HOSPITAL!" Leslie turn around, and head down the mine in a fast pace.

"Leslie!" The girl ran after him.

Sebastian stood there confused at what just happened. "What the fuck?" He said. Well, it looks like he has another job to do: chase after those two patients.

* * *

"Leslie! Leslie, wait!"

She kept running, despite not knowing where she is going. It's not like she has any familiarize with this place or with the outside world at all. It must be the outskirts of the city, considering she knows they didn't get very far.

Amelia is her name, not that last names matter to her anymore. It's not like anyone cares at the hospital nor her relatives. Addison, Amelia Addison. She never liked her name. Some people call her Amy Lamy as a child. Addy is the nickname she likes. Leslie gave it to her. He was always kind to her, even when they first met, many years ago. They were both young, had no parents, all alone in that hospital. They found comfort in each other. In a way Leslie is like a brother to her perhaps. He certainly reminds her someone who ever showed her love so long ago...

However there are difference between her and Leslie. Unlike him, she isn't that much fond of this world, nor the people in it. Everyone's a liar. They're fake. They pretend to care, but in truth they do it to get what they want. They don't care, just like that officer back there. She was right not to trust him. Officers claim they are the justice and will help the innocent. Lies. They turn a blind eye to evil, if there's money in front of them, or if they're close to the criminals.

There's no such thing as justice.

There is no peace in this world... but-

"Les-" Amelia stop talking when she suddenly feel an dark, ominous aura. That feeling you get when something bad is going to happen. The sense of dread. She can feel it. They're close by. Her eyes widen in shock, but mostly fear. It's been _years_ since she felt this awful, familiar feeling. Her whole body begun to shake with fear. It wasn't like she could control it. Her body always reacts this way whenever she felt that feeling. She is indeed afraid, for a very good reason.

_It's impossible._

Soon everything around suddenly change. Red, flesh-like goo covering some of the ground, handing on trees as if it was a fungus growing. The trees withers, showed no sign of life.

Amelia stop in her tracks. Her entire body shiver with fear as memories of years ago start to come back once again. She could feel tears begin to brim in her blue-grey eyes, covering her vision almost as if they were trying to shield her.

"No... It can't be..." She manage to say, her voice cracking when she spoke.

He smirk, that awful smirk he would always do. She trusted him. She believed him! He betrayed her as everyone else betrayed her as the whole world betrayed her. Anger is what she wants to feel, but fear is covering it all. Once again, she is weak little girl. Nothing to do, but to cry and beg for help that will never come.

"It's been a long time, _Little Wolf_."

She is afraid of what he is going to do... What he will do to her... His eye hasn't change since that day... except they're more darker... more sinister.

"Ruvik..."

* * *

**A/N**: Short and boring? I know. It's always like this when it comes to my stories, the prologue always short. This was meant to catch your attention. *evil laughter* Don't worry the next chapters will be longer:) The story has begun! It will go to Sebastian p.o.v to Amelia, but mostly Amelia's.

Amelia's theme is this soundtrack. Go to youtube, type in Fear 2 Origin Theme Song**.** Thats her theme. Thanks to DarkXDrea on deviantart.

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	2. First Encounter

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 2: First Encounter-_

She continue to watch the other children run around and played in the patient's activity room in the Beacon Mental Hospital from the corner. She could hear the nurses commenting what a strange 10 year-old child she is, to prefer to be alone, instead of the company of others. It wasn't like she had a choice. It's always been like this as long as she could remember.

Amelia wipe the rest of the tears from her eyes and held her bruise arm closer. Moments ago she was just recently picked on by the children. Their usual name-calling, _Amy the Lamey._Eventually they got bored and start pushing her around. Of course the adults didn't do anything. They always turned a blind eye.

"I hate it here..." She said to herself.

She wish Leslie was here. His presence always made everything okay to her, but he's with Dr. Jimenez's brother for today. Although there's another person she won't mind the company... He always treated her nice, unlike the doctors and the nurses with their constant '_treatments'__,_ and such.

She continue to sit there, and watch the children play. The nurses soon left due to Dr. Jimenez's orders, leaving some of the children in here. Luckily they were too busy playing with their toys and each other, instead of picking on her usually. Though it won't last very much long.

It's the same as always...

Her ears perk up when they heard the door opening. She look over towards the entrance and a smile spread out across her face as her blue-grey eyes lit up at the person standing there. It was_him._

He turned, and gave her one of those smiles he always gives just to her. It always made her happy to know there's another person who didn't treat her poorly. He was wearing his bandages, though not to scare the children obviously, but there was a time where she did seen him without them.

He too is just like her. The world _mistreated_ them; turned it's back on them.

Without hesitation, nor care as always, she stood up and rush over towards him. "Ruvik!" She said. She remember not to jump on him, scared she might hurt him due to his scars and burns, even though he said they don't hurt.

He petted her head, just like every time they meet. "You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

"No." She said as she look away embarrassed. "I was.. bored... "

"Such child you are." He chuckled, rubbing his hand on her head. She close her eyes and cling to the strange, warm, affection he gives her. It always made her feel safe and okay here in this place she must call home.

Ruvik's hand travel towards the back of her head, he tug a black ribbon that was keeping all of her hair in place.

"What?"

"You look better with your hair down. There." He commented as he removed the ribbon, and brush a few strands of her hair away from her face. She has black, slightly curly hair. It long halfway on her back. Her bang are parted in the middle. He hand her the black ribbon, and open the door. "Come, we don't want to keep Jimenez waiting."

Amelia nodded, she look back at the children who were staring at them like they were freaks. She could tell they mostly like doing that, because of Ruvik. They weren't very fond of him due to his appearance. They find him... terrifying. While she did not. He was kind. He treated her with affection she hadn't got in very long time, just like Leslie.

She grab Ruvik's hand as they walk out of the room to their destination. Amelia could imagine what those children were thinking. The scar freak with the other scar freak. Unlike Ruvik, her scars are covered by her clothing and they're hardly noticeable...

She smile as she held his hand tighter. She don't care what they say about her. As long as she has Ruvik and Leslie. Everything will be alright for her here.

After all they're the people who mattered to her...

* * *

The memory disappeared as she was brought back to reality, or what of it.

"Ruvik..."

"I know what you _fear,_ what you crave." He said, his voice still sounding deep as ever. It send chills down her spine. "After all, you're **mine,** to do with as I please."

Amelia jump back when he teleport in front of her. Up this close, she could tell his appearance truly didn't change since the last time she had seen him. He was wearing that dirty robe, and his bandages were off. Showing off his scars and burns from the accident. Unlike him, she grew, and about a few inches stood below him. She didn't have her childlike face anymore. Nevertheless she still feel a child compare to him. Her body tremble from the sudden close contact between them.

She wanted to ask questions. How is he here? Dr. Jimenez told her he went away and never was coming back, but yet here he is after 10 years. Why? How? Why is he here now after all these years?... Does he want to continue his goal with her?

However, those questions will never be answered, nor would she ask him.

Ruvik reach his hand out towards her face, before it could touch her cheek, she pulled away and jump back a few feet away from him.

"N-nooo!" She wrap her arms around her, to try to shield herself away from him. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest due to the intense fear she is feeling. She was scared beyond her mind. She don't know what he will do to her. It's been _10_ years since she last saw him, and yet he still looks the same, except more... _sinister_.

Ruvik smirk, obviously noticing her fear and seeing the look on her face she is giving him. He must find this very amusing. "Afraid of me? I thought you would have forgotten about that_incident..._ After all, we were very _close_ before then."

Like she could ever forget that.

Amelia shudder at the way he said close. Her heart feeling that jab of pain she always feel when she thinks about it. They were indeed close back then, but now that bond they once had is gone forever.

She wanted to run away from him, to turn around and take off. She can't, it's like her body is too afraid to moved. Fear is taking it's toll on her like it always does. It makes her feel helpless. All she could do is put her head down, to avoid looking at him. Staring into those cold white orbs that once showed kindness to her, but now show deceive, anger, hatred, desire, perhaps even obsession...

"You look at me like I'm the monster, but have you forgotten what the world has done to you. _Jimenez_." He hissed, voice filled with venom when he said his old friend's name. "The children, the officers, the people... _your parents_."

Her eyes widen when he mention her parents. How dare he bring them up to her!

"We're more alike than you imagine. After all, the world has turn it's back on us... No matter, there's still enough time." He said, then he reach out, and quickly grab her arm. Pulling her close to him, making her yelp in pain from how tight his grip on her is. Amelia look up at him with fear, causing him to smirk sadistically at what he's causing her. "Running, and hiding is pointless. I will find you, because you **belong** to me. Never forget that, **m**_**y** Little Wolf_."

She tried pulling away only to have him grip her tighter, causing her to gasp out in pain. Tears begin to form in her eyes at that.

"Are you afraid of what I'm _going_ to do to you?"

"..."

"What I'm going to _make_ you do?"

"..."

She didn't answer. She knew if she said something he would be displeased by it, and hurt her even more.

"Such a child you are. Have I not showed you enough compassion no other has ever given to you?" He ask. He's toying with her. He has to be. She turn to look away, but only to be force back to look at him. "Answer me."

"... yes."

It wasn't like she was lying. It was true. He showed her kindness no other had showed her in awhile, besides Leslie. He was the only adult who ever care for her, unlike her parents. They were indeed alike. They were both abandon by the world... and the people who created them.

His eyes showed he was indeed pleased "Indeed, but yet you place me among them. Perhaps I should **punish** you... but another time."

He leans down, closing the distance between their lips. Her eyes widen, before she could do anything he placed his lips on her own. It felt odd, but not in the good way. She wanted to pull away, but if she did she knew he would hurt her more. So she close her eyes, and ignore that feeling. It made her feel sick in the stomach. She knows he doesn't care about her. She knows his true motive of his so-called kindness to her, when she found out years ago.

Her body shook with fright. He does desire her, she knows it, but not in the way a man and woman do when they're in love. She allowed a few tears stroll down her face, trying to control her body and calm down. Who could if they're being force to kiss someone who has an dark obsession with you?

Ruvik pulled away, giving Amelia a chance to look away. She close her eyes, waiting for him to do something, and praying it to be over. Instead he chuckle, and she could feel his warm breath against her ear. This cause her tremble more in his hold."For now we part. The next time we meet... you're _mine."_

Amelia continue to close her eyes. She felt his warm breath disappear. After a minute of silence pass. She open her eyes to find him gone, and everything around change back to what it was once before. It was as if his presence had cause that. A sigh of relief fell out of her lips. She fell down to the ground, breathing in as if she was just been reborn again. Feeling the fear washed away, and relief come over.

She's glad that's over. It ended now what she expected. She would have thought-

Amelia shook her head to brush those thoughts away. She shouldn't think of that now. He's back. She's not sure how. She must stay away from him as possible, but first...

"Leslie... Where are you?"

* * *

Sebastian continue to fire until the person, or whatever the hell it was, drop to the ground dead. Moments ago he witness a person such himself had barb wires coming out of him, wrapping it around him face. His jaw halfway hanging from his face as his eyes glow and look similar like glass lights. No emotions shown in them. No... human. It was as if the person became a monster. He look similar on how Connolly look.

He had no choice, but to defend himself. There were others like him. Cannibals, zombies, living corpses, whatever the hell they are. They're not humans, well not any longer. Sebastian has no clue what the hell is going on. Is this happening? How is it possible? Regardless he can't sit here and find reason to the situation. He has to find his partners, and those survivors.

"Where the hell did those two patients go?" He said to himself, after he reloaded his gun.

There were no enemies around at the moment. Stealth seem to be a best option, considering ammo is becoming scarce for him. He pulled out a match and quickly lit the corpse on fire. He watched it dissolve away in matter of seconds. This is definitely not normal.

He walk over to the crank next to a wooden gate. He would had it open earlier, but he's been attacked moments later by the supposedly-decease. Sebastian grab the lever and began turning it. He use a lot of his strength, considering it's a huge wooden gate. It's good thing he didn't stay and tried to open the gate as fast he could.

Once open he entered inside. He turned the lantern off, not wanting to draw any attraction towards him, and walk on the path. If he had some cigarettes, he would want one now, considering what all has happened.

He snap out of thoughts when he spot a white figure ahead of him.

"Hey." He said, once he spotted that girl again, she was a few yards away from him. She turned to look at him, then look away as she dash away. What the? "Hey, wait!"

He rush after her, catching up to her in seconds considering he's been train to run since he is a detective, officer of the force. He's athletic while she is not, since she probably spend most of her life in that hospital and having not enough time to do a few exercises here and there.

"Stop, damnit!" She soon stop in her tracks only to turn to the left and duck down. Sebastian look at her, then look forward to see a light,a torch couple yards away showing below a group of those things, eating dead bodies. "Good god..." He duck down, slowly head towards the direction where the girl is. He kept his eyes on them. They didn't notice them, but continue to eat. "That's right, keep doing what you're doing..."

He turned his head towards the girl, only to see her run to an abandon shack, or what it appears to look like.

"She clearly doesn't trust me." He gets up, and quietly heads over there.

Once inside he sees her looking out the window, she turned to look at him. She has blue-grey eyes, underneath were bags and dark circles show lack of sleep. Her skin pale, no sign of life in them. She has black, slightly curly, wavy hair that goes down and ends above her waist. Her bangs parted towards the left of her face. Her patient's outfit was dirty, old and worn. She did indeed look younger than him. She look about her early twenties, or maybe a little later than that.

"Hey-" She turned around to try to run away. He reached out and grab her arm only to have her struggle in his hold. "Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" He whispered loudly, but loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't answer, but continue to struggle.

"Calm down, you can trust me! I'm a police officer, I can protect you from those things out there." That seem to make her stop. He can see she has some sense of reason. Even though it's obvious she doesn't trust him. He looks at her. "I'm going to let go now. You won't run away now, won't you?"

"...yes." She said, her voice sounding unsure.

"You can trust me. I want to help you..." He said as he lets go. She pulled away in matter of seconds and back a few feet away from him. Perhaps she does want to get away, but considering their situation, she needs his help. "Detective Sebastian Castellanos, Krimson City Police Department." He introduced himself, hoping to show she can trust him, just a bit.

"...Amelia..."

A name, maybe the first name, but well at least it's something.

"Amelia, I understand you don't trust me, but I do want to help you, and find the others from the ambulance. I won't hurt you. I just need your cooperation. Is that okay?"

She look a bit hesitant, but soon after a few seconds she nodded. "...okay... okay... I need to find Leslie."

"Leslie? The other patient?"

"Yes, he went in that direction." She looks over and points out the window towards a bridge and another gate. Great. "I think I saw Dr. Jimenez head in that direction as well.."

Sebastian look out the window, scanning the area. "We have no choice, but to go around them. These things won't go down unless you put bullets or fire on them." He pull out his handgun, and counts the ammo. "5 rounds left, and 3 matches. Stealth is the only best option for now." He stated, he turn to look towards her. "When it gets serious, hide and allow me to handle it. If I had another weapon lime this I would give you it, but surely the hospital hasn't taught it's patients to fire a weapon." He said jokely, to try to ease the situation between him and her. He wants to calm her down a bit.

"No... They don't trust us enough to even have strings... " She said sternly. Well that did not work.

He walks over to the back entrance and looks back at her. "We should get a move on, and please try not to run away from me. It's a pain in the ass to go after you and fight those things." He said as he walks out, with her following behind. He kept looking over, making sure those things are occupied, but they are far away enough where they're safe.

"...Officer."

"hm?"

"You would risk your life for my safety?..."

"Well... it is my duty to protect the innocents no matter what the cost." He said.

"... even your own life?"

"Yes."

"I won't believe it...until I see it." He hear her mumbled that part.

Sebastian was about to ask her what she meant by that until they were interrupted by sounds coming from the entrance of the bridge a couple yards ahead of him. He look back at her, and made a gesture to get down. He duck and slowly crawl over to where the noise is coming from. Once they came close enough to see, it was one of those things eating a corpse. Only one.

He pulled out his knife and quietly sneak behind it. It was too occupied at what it was doing, giving him the advantage to lunge the knife into the side of it's head, killing it. He pull the knife out and was about to put a match on it's body until the voices distracted him. Shouts roar out on the side of him. Sebastian looks over to see horde of those things coming towards them.

"Shit! Run!" Amelia and him turned, ran down the bridge fast they can. He ran towards the gate and press on it to open it, only for it to be locked. He look around and found no crank or lever to open it. He continue to pound the gate. "Goddamnit!" He yelled as he turned around to see the horde coming closer.

Amelia quickly ran behind him. "What do we do!"

He pulled out his gun. "Stay behind me!" He aim, and quickly looking for a way to escape.

"There's too many of them!"

Sebastian spots a boards leaning against the side of the bridge and hanging off. With only a small ammunition, it has to be the only way for them to escape. He puts the gun in his right hand, and with his left, he grab the girl's hand as he tug her forward to follow him. "Don't let go!"

He shot two of the creatures in front of the horde. Three ammo left. Not enough. Once they were close enough to the boards, Sebastian kicks one of the creatures closest to them, pushing it back, making it push some of the horde back. Enough to buy them some time. He pulled Amelia in front of him to get on the board while he was behind her. He quickly look down to see there's a boat and water, wondering if it's safe enough to drop.

"Look out!"

Sebastian look forward in time for one of the things to lunge at him. He fire at it's head, causing chunks of it to explode. Without hesitating, he grab her arm, pulling her to follow him off the board. He pulled her with him as he jump over a box and run towards a board that was siding down towards the water, next to the bridge.

"Are you crazy?!" He heard her say behind him, pulling him back. No time to talk, he pull her in front of him, and push her which made her slide down, and first into the water while he follow shortly behind.

After a few seconds, he start swim up the water. He stood up a bit on some rocks below his feet to catch his breath. The water wasn't deep from where he was at. He continue catch his breath as he push his way through the water and climb onto the land near the dock.

Sebastian looked around for the girl, only to spot her climbing onto the dock. "You alright?" He asked as he made it onto land.

She nodded as she cough a bit. He won't blame her for being mad at him, but it was the only way for them to escape. Sebastian walk over to her and offered her his hand to help her up. She ignore it and stood up by herself. "I'm fine..."

He turn his gaze up to the bridge and see the creatures gone. "That was close one. They're gone... for now." He turn over to the left side, and spot some stairs leading up. He was about to say something until she walk in front of him. Surprising him for a bit, by the sudden change of behavior.

"We need to move... Leslie isn't far."

Sebastian didn't say anything, but follow behind her.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts:D Ruvik and Amelia were on good terms? What happened? Why is she afraid of him now? Yet she used to adore him. Well those questions will be answered soon:)

This story was originally an idea my friend and I had. We were reading some fanfiction, and though what if it was dark where Ruvik has no emotions. You know full- Evil!Ruvik. So I came up some ideas thus created the plot to make it work. Though I will admit I can see Ruvik do having some humanity. He has good reasons being who he is. However, in my story there are some changes. You will find out on why he is how he is in my story XD

Ruvik and Leslie are my favorite characters from the game. I have sympathy towards them than the other characters XD I just love them to death;A; After this story, I will create a Ruvik/OC romance story, but for now enjoy this story;3

I hope Ruvik and Sebastian is in character. I tried my best to keep them in xD Review, I crave it:3 It helps motivate me to keep going^^

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	3. Unstable Patient

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 3: Unstable Patient-_

"Shit..." Sebastian said as he and Amelia stare at the once door they came in, but now piled up with wooden boards that collapse on top of it. There's no point to going back now. They have no choice, but to move forward.

He looks ahead to see themselves in a small village. The village look about in 1900s era, considering how buildings are now in their 's no way there's a village like this in Krimson City, unless they're in different place.

The village appeared to be abandoned. There were a few animals here and there. Not to mention there are some dead bodies hanging upside down from the ceiling near the houses by a few ropes. He definitely does not trust those, considering he encountered supposedly dead people. There wasn't that much lightening, besides a few lanterns and torches here and there. Something is up.

"It looks clear..." Amelia said, suddenly looking around them. "And... quiet."

Sebastian scoff, "Yeah, and I don't like it. Something is not right here. Stay alert." He said as they start walking towards the village.

He still is slightly surprise to the girl's sudden change of behavior. One moment she treated him like the enemy, next as a companion. Well he did saved her life so he can see why she trust him, even if it's a little. She still keeps her distance from him, but not too far. She is still hesitant about him. Well it's better than having a quiet companion who is constantly glaring daggers at you.

That reminds him. "I wanted to ask, how did you and Leslie knew we were going to fall? Back in the ambulance."

"I..." She went quiet.

Sebastian stop and turn to look at her. "What?"

Amelia looked away to avoid his gaze. "... I don't know." She said quietly.

"You don't know?"

"Yes... For a split second I saw what was ..going to happen to us... kind of like a premonition... only for a split second, but then that feeling kept lingering inside me... It's like I can sense when we're in danger, serious danger where we might be... killed... Like now... I don't feel anything..." She explained.

"So.. you're saying you have... powers?"

She shook her head. "No... I don't think so... If I did, how come Leslie have it as well..." She said.

Sebastian could tell even she is indeed confused about it. If anything it seems like Leslie has more of it than her, because he was the first to warn them before she could. Still, it doesn't make sense.

"I don't know, but whatever you two have it does not sound normal." He said as they start walking again.

They walk over to the right side where one of the village's houses are. It's connects to the other side on the left by a pathway between the attic or upper floor above. They enter inside as Sebastian pulls out his gun. He signals Amelia to be quiet, then continue to walk. They turn around the corner, his eyes dart over to two clock-like devices on hanging on opposites sides of the house. Bombs?

He took a few steps forward only to have one of them start beeping. He turn around and was about to run out the door where they came from until he notice the bomb stop beeping, once he was far away from it.

"I think it detects motion..." Amelia points out.

"Stay here, I'm going to try something out." He replied.

He crouch down and begin ever so slowly walking over towards the bomb. It still didn't beep. He kept going, and continue to ignore Amelia's warnings. Once close enough, he begin to defuse the device. It was complicated, since he barely any training in this area. If Joseph was here, he could easily get it done.

"There." Sebastian said as he defused it. He took some parts, and put it in his pockets. They could come in handy whenever he needs to make something. He did the same thing over to the other bomb, making the place safe for them. He begun looking around in the house, finding some ammo or whatever they can use to survive.

Amelia walk over to a drawer underneath a painting, and start to dig in it. "I didn't know police can do those kind of stuff."

Sebastian smirk, and laugh a bit. "Not all, kid. I've been on the force long enough to handle serious situations. My partner, Joseph, handles the bombs more than me."

"I see..." Amelia said, then suddenly she pulled out a syringe filled with green gel. "What's this?"

Sebastian walk over to her and grab it from her hands. "I don't know what it is, but for some reason that green goo heals your wounds. Another reason why I think everything around us is not normal." He stated as he pull syringe in his pocket.

They continue to search in the house, eventually covering the first floor. Sebastian pulled out the ammo he collected, and begin counting. It was enough to handle horde, but after that, not so much. Even so, he should only use his gun if he needs to.

They walk upstairs, ending up in the attic. Only to find a door and a small bed near it. They head over towards a door leading to the pathway connecting the two houses across one and another.

A voice was shouting behind the door. "Leslie! Over here!... oh god..."

"Dr. Jimenez?..."

Sebastian look Amelia, he could tell by her face she didn't look pleased to see the doctor again. He walk over and open the door with her following shortly behind him. Sebastian pulled out his gun and aimed it quickly at the person in front of them. "Who's there."

"No, don't shoot!" It was indeed Dr. Jimenez. "I'm not one of _"them"._ I'm a doctor, Marcelo Jimenez." He said as he has his hands up. His eyes darts over at Amelia. "Amelia? You're alive. Thank heavens."

She didn't answer, but turn away from him. Well it seems like she don't like him more than Sebastian, but at least she is able to look at him now.

Sebastian put his gun away. "You were in the ambulance with us, before it crashed, right?"

"Yes, we're lucky to be alive."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Sebastian ask.

Amelia finally spoke as she took a step forward. "Leslie, where's Leslie?" She ask, her voice sounding concern for her friend.

"I saw Leslie running up ahead, but..."

"But?" Sebastian said.

Jimenez points his hand over towards the balcony on the left side of him. "Come this way, quietly, both of you." They walk over to the spot he pointed at. He hands Sebastian binoculars. "Have a look for yourself." Sebastian look through, and see those creatures, a horde of them by the gate. They weren't mostly together, some scatter to other houses while some look to be standing guard. "Those things... chase me all the way to the village."

"Me too. They're all over the place." Sebastian said.

Dr. Jimenez points over towards the far end of the village, it was another one of those gates.. "Leslie went through that gate." He said, as the gate now closes. "Good lord."

Sebastian continues to look around, scanning the area ahead of them. "There's too many to shoot our way through."

"One of us could try to lure them away, while the other gets the gate open. You're the one with the gun. Amelia can't defend herself nor would be able to get away in time from the horde if try luring them away." Dr. Jimenez said.

Amelia looks at him and frowns slightly. "You want me to hide?"

"It's the only option at the moment. Just stay close to me." Sebastian said as Dr. Jimenez exit through the way they came from to go downstairs.

After a few seconds, enough where Jimenez is away from them. Sebastian walks over to the crank near the balcony, noticing it finally. It must open something, definitely not that gate.

"I take it you're not fond of the doctor."

Amelia walks over and leans on the balcony. "...why does that matter to you?"

"Okay... well nevermind then."

"... Dr. Jimenez always has been my doctor, ever since I came to the hospital... He is not a good person... That's sums up everything I will say to you about him." Amelia said suddenly.

Sebastian was about to ask why, until suddenly a loud crash roar below them, it made lose their balance for moment due to the floor shaking.

"Agh! Damnable thing." They heard Dr. Jimenez said below. "There's a crank on the terrace. You'll need to operate it if I'm going to pass through."

Sebastian walks over to the crank and begins turning it. Once turned, Jimenez runs through and picks up a nearby torch on the ground. He waves it in the air as he walks closer to them.

"Over here!" The creatures turned to look at him, catching their attention. "That's right! This way!" He drop the torch and takes off running towards a nearby house on his right.

"That old guy's gonna get himself killed." Sebastian commented. He pulls his gun out. "Let's go, stay close to me."

Amelia nodded, follows him as they walk over to the other side of the pathway. He gesture her to get down, and enters inside. He could hear them below, groaning and snarling. They continue to walk quietly, passing by two rooms making to the end of the hallway where the stairs are. Sebastian notice there was a closet in one of those rooms. He did hide in one of those, and those things didn't bother searching for him.

He looks back at Amelia. "Go hide in that closet."

She stares at him in shock, like he was crazy. "What? They'll-"

"Trust me, I've hidden in one of those a few times. They won't bother to look. Stay in there until it's clear. There's too many, and I can't protect you at the same time." He stated.

She look hesitant for a few seconds, then finally agrees. She heads over to the closet, and enters inside. "Be careful..." He heard her say. Sebastian nodded as he continue on his way. At least she is safe, he won't be minding her being now. He can handle this.

He use mostly stealth to his advantage. He easily sneak behind few of the creatures in the house and killed them with ease with his knife. He found a few ammo here and there. He won't use it unless he has to.

Sebastian continue his method, and soon made his way outside. He head down the path where Dr. Jimenez dart off to. He wonder if the old guy made it.

Sebastian stop in his tracks once he came close to some of the bodies hanging above. He pulled out his matches, lighting them on fire. A few screeching and howling as the fire consume them. Before long, they disappear, leaving no trace of their presences. Sebastian crouch down and quickly hid by the wagon filled with hay as he spot one of those things a few yards away on top of the stairs with a sniper-rifle.

"Shit... I have to take him out." He said.

Sebastian slowly walk over towards the barn, keeping his eyes on the sniper, making sure he didn't notice him. Suddenly he hears sounds of someone roaring inside the barn and chains chattering like a chant. That voice sound too familiar to him. He turn his attention to the barn and shook his head. He will deal whatever inside later, but now... he has to take out that sniper.

He slowly made his way by the barn towards the house, staying in shadows and killing any of those creatures that got near him with his knife. Luck seem to be on his side. It was going well. All too well.

Sebastian eventually made it inside from the back, and notice it was empty. However, he could hear the creatures outside in the front. He walks over to the stairs leading up, and made his way to his destination.

He wonder if that doctor is still alive. He knows the girl is. She kept herself hidden in a place where those things are too naive to look. Sebastian stood up, and pulled out his knife. He leaned against the wall when he made it by the door on the upper floor, that leads to the outside stairs connecting to it. He looks over to see the sniper has his back to him.

Now is his chance.

Sebastian quietly sneak behind him, grabbing him and stabbing quickly into the side of his head. He grab the sniper-rifle in time before it could land on the floor with the creature. He now has another weapon. He picked up a crossbow earlier along with a shotgun,but both had only a few ammo. It was as if something was toying with their hope.

Ammo to bring hope, but scarce, as they're surrounded by oncoming enemies.

Sebastian put the rifle away; it only to have two bullets left. He turned around to see few of those creatures roaring and howling at him down below. He curses under his breath as he bolted back inside before they could even head upstairs to reach him.

He ran downstairs,then stop once he heard a loud click of metal. He looked forward to see one of those creature pulling a lever on the wall. Suddenly harpoons shooting from the ceiling to the ground. He ran and jump to the side just in time before it could hit him.

No choice, Sebastian pulled out his handgun and began firing away at the creature and the others behind it. He continue to shoot the small horde coming towards him. He doesn't realize that his back is open to the broken window behind him, leaving him vulnerable. Sebastian didn't notice, but continue on. The numbers start going down as his gun ran out of ammo. He quickly pulled out his ammo and reload fast as he can.

A loud screech is heard behind him. He turned around to brace whatever is coming at him, only to see a creature dead. It was laying over the window, his head clearly smash by something like a knife cut through it. A huge gash in the middle of the head. Sebastian look behind the creature to see what cause this, only to see Amelia standing behind it was with an axe in her hand.

Her eyes widen in shock, staring down at the monster before her. Her hands trembling on the weapon she is holding. She pay no mind to the blood on her. She was too focus on what she had done. Sebastian knew she probably was in shock. It must have been her killing.

"Amelia-"

Sebastian turned around in time before one of those things could stab him with knife. He kicked it back to make it fall on the last three with it. He can't comfort her now. He finished reloading and aim at their heads. One of them fell down, the other two began charging at him. Sebastian fire on them, having no choice but to use melee at the matter. He kicked one of them and then soon fire it in the head once close. He turned his attention to the last one, and about to fire his handgun only to find it out of ammo.

"Out of ammo?"

Sebastian tried pulling out his another weapon before the creature could charge at him. It wasn't enough time. Sebastian was ready to use his fists, but only to be cut off by Amelia who is charging and hollering as she swung the axe at it. The axe dive deep in the shoulder, causing the creature to owl and fall back onto the ground. Amelia stood over it and press her foot against it's chest to pull the axe out. She swung down on it, then use her foot again, repeat, and repeat.

Sebastian watch her continue on and on. She don't even realize it's dead,or maybe she does, but doesn't care. "Amelia."

**_Slash!_**

"Amelia."

**_Slash!_**

"Hey! Enough!" He grabs her arms to prevent her from doing another one. "It's dead, can't you see?"

Amelia stare down at the creature that was all chop and battered up. She was breathing heavily from the attacks she used. She soon pulled her arm away from Sebastian's grip. "Let go!..."

Sebastian frown at her. "I told you to stay in the closet. You could have gotten yourself killed-"

"I didn't... and I saved your life." She said harshly, not turning to look at him.

"Hey-"

"I'm fine..." She brush his hand off her shoulders before he could offer comfort to her. "I just... need a moment... This is my first time... So give me a break..."

Sebastian sighed, well obviously it is, but he doesn't understand why she kept attacking that thing and not stop. One moment she look shocked for killing someone, then went on a rampage mode. "Can you explain to me about your little crazy mode a minute ago?"

"... don't. I rather not think about it... If I do... I... might not be able to be sane as you see me now." She said as she walk towards the front door. "They're gone... well... except the one making the noises in the barn..."

This girl is making it more difficult. "Fine... just don't go into that... mode again. Stay close-"

"I can fight..."

"Now you can, and I won't ask what gave you the strength to do so. Let's go get that gate open and get out of here." Sebastian said as he and Amelia walk out of the house towards the gate. It was indeed quiet now since the creatures were gone. Most of them. Sebastian walk over towards the gate and looks around for a crank or lever, only to find none. He tug the chains, only to have them stay in place tightly. "These won't break, but maybe a chainsaw might do." He said.

Amelia looks at him, he tried not looking at the axe she is holding. He wants to take it away from her, clearly she isn't that stable enough to use such a weapon after what he just witness. Perhaps later he will take it from her when it gets more serious and dangerous. He should also remember she did save his life, like he did for her. However, she is a patient from the hospital. Who knows what's else she's capable of.

"Now where are we going to find a chainsaw?..." She asked.

Sebastian stood there for moment then look over at the barn, hearing that voice yelling around. His brain process on who that voice belong to. "...Fuck... I know where to find one." He said as he starts reloading all of his weapons. Better prepared than be late and sorry. "Now, this time stay hidden. Leave this guy to me."

Amelia stare at him confused. "You know who this is?..."

"Sort of... I'm going to end this cat and mouse game." He said as he pulls out his shotgun. He looks at her, signals her to go. Amelia nodded, and dash towards the house, most likely the closet or bed. He hopes she does stay out of this.

Sebastian started to walk over to the barn. Almost regretting his decision, because he knows how this guy is. Nevertheless, he needs that chainsaw, if he still has it. Sebastian enters inside the barn only to see pigs and chickens in there. He look to the left side to see a wooden and barb-wired wall resembling a cage. He could hear him behind it, waiting for him.

Now how to get his attention...

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Good to know I got the characters down and not ooc^^ Amelia has the same ability like Leslie. She can sense herself when she is in danger. No she doesn't have any super powers. You know Leslie and her got this because they survived being linked to Ruvik, and they're in his mind.

Originally this was going to be a long chapter, but I felt like it should be cut in half. So the second part is in the next chapter. I need to edit here and there on some things. So it will be up soon^^

I wonder, how come you can only use the axe once in game. Like seriously, it can be use more than once. Also why toss a chainsaw away! Lol how I got the sadist's attention in the barn. I accidentally killed a pig XD Then suddenly I heard him roar and broke the wall. I was literally yelling and laughing at myself .

I have a few questions to ask you guys: Do you think Sebastian should let Amelia keep a weapon after what he just witness?

That is all, I just wanted to hear what you guys' answers are^^ Ruvik will be in the next chapter.

I mention in the beginning, my grammar and spelling is bad. So who ever what to **beta-read** this, please message me.

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	4. Reunion

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 4: Reunion-_

Sebastian looks over to see a ladder, he walks over and climbs to the second floor. He walks around to the other side, and look down to see it was indeed him, the bastard who gaze him on the leg and damn near chase throughout the hospital before he lost him in the elevator. That sadist, cannibal bastard. He was chained up to the two pillars near him in the barn. He was still wearing his metal, spiky mask, and blood covering his clothing. In front of him was the chainsaw. How ironic.

There was no way to get in there, but... well... damn him.

He has no choice, but to use that idea. Sebastian pulls out his handgun and aims it at him, firing at his head only to have the Sadist start roaring. He swung one of it's arm the hardest, breaking the chain and doing the same to the other arm. The chains lay below him, and the Sadist reach down to grab his chainsaw. He start it up, and mash his way through the wall.

This is it. Sebastian pulls out his rifle and starts firing at the Sadist who is making his way towards the ladder. The bullets went through him, he was slightly unfazed by it as if the pain didn't bother him. It only made him to slow down a bit.

Sebastian curse underneath his breath, and put the rifle on his back once out of ammo. He was about to pull out his shotgun only to notice some stack-up hay near him. He quickly push them towards the way the Sadist is coming, blocking his way. The Sadist lift his chainsaw high in the air and started to run around towards Sebastian once he made it up to the second floor.

Just in time, Sebastian sets the hays on fire before the Sadist could cut through, causing him to set on fire and howl like a dog in pain. Without hesitating, Sebastian pulled out his shotgun and fired away at him. Not caring how fast his ammo will go through. The fire soon disappear, leaving the Sadist cover in burns and flesh slowly peeling off. It was almost sickening to stare at. The Sadist lifted the chainsaw and charge at him. Sebastian dive around him in time before the weapon could touch him. He continue to fire at him, stunning him for moment then go around him to dodge his attacks.

"What is with this guy?"

After a few seconds of the repeat cycle, the Sadist soon kneel down as if it was tired out. Sebastian pulled out his knife and quickly ran up to him, stabbing him in the face. A quick stab into the brain should be able to kill any animal. The brain is the main life support. However, it didn't do much damage. The sadist kicks Sebastian back onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Sadist start to howl in pain. Sebastian gets up, ignoring the pain in his back, and quickly runs out of the barn by the nearby door that leads to the stairs that is outside. His mind rushing with thoughts on how to kill that monster. A stab in the head should have done it. Why isn't he down?

Once far away enough, Sebastian pulls out the Agony Cross-bow, and switch the ammo to explosive which was only two. This should be enough. It has to be. After a few seconds, the Sadist came out yelling and look over at him. Sebastian then fire the explosive arrows at him. Ignoring the ringing noise in his ears and loud explosion sounds. To a human, they would be a pile of meat, but to this Sadist. After the smoke disappear, he was still standing, having few meat missing on his limbs here and there. It's impossible. No creature could have survived that.

He's almost out of ammo, there has to be another way.

"Sebastian! Here!"

Sebastian turned to the side to see Amelia running towards him with an arrow with a horseshoe shape at the end. The metal shining brightly, almost blinding when the moon reflects off it. He felt slight relief to not see that axe with her. Amelia toss the arrow towards him, then took cover. He didn't know what it was, but it must do something. Sebastian put that arrow into the crossbow and fired at the Sadist. A bright light flash around the Sadist. Amost as if it he was envelope by it. It's a flash grenade, or arrow in this case.

The Sadist covered his eyes and kneel down, blinding by the light. Another try. Sebastian ran towards him with his knife, stabbing him one more time into the face. This time he pulled it out quickly to stab him again, and again before the Sadist could do anything. Sebastian pulled his knife after the third time, only to have Sadist stopped moving and falling backwards to the ground dead.

Suddenly blood-like orbs begin coming out of the Sadist as his body disappears. The orbs soon flow in sync like a river, towards the gate. Sebastian turns over to see that cloaked-man again. He could not see his face, since his hood was covering it. That man absorbed the orbs into him like a sponge. He looks up, and smirks at him as he turn away and vanish into thin air, just like before, during that surveillance video.

It has to be that man's doing. He knows it.

Sebastian picks up the chainsaw and breathes out sigh of relief. It was over. Only for moment, but god did he needed a quick break. This is all becoming too much of a toll on his mind. "That was a close one." He said as he walks over towards the gate with Amelia following shortly behind him. Her face showing not slight relief nor happiness at the victory they did. Sebastian turn towards her, offers a small smile at the young woman. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I could have ended him so quickly."

"...yeah." She said quietly. His eyes narrow slightly at her. He could tell by her voice that she was bothered by something. Her face didn't hide the uncomfortable feature she has on. Not to mention her voice sounded like she was... _afraid. _What could she be afraid of?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Let's get that gate open... We need to find Leslie." She said, changing the subject. If he ask her again, he has a feeling she might say the same thing. He notice she's kind of stubborn. Well he shouldn't forget he saw her went into crazy-mode, then act okay afterwards, despite her telling him to not bring it up. She is unstable. He knows it, and he shouldn't push her too hard. What if he ends up causing her to have a meltdown and a crazy person? It might not happened, but he wouldn't to see that. Perhaps it is best to make sure she don't use weapons. She is a patient after all; she has problems.

Sebastian stare at her for a bit, then turned to use the chainsaw on the chains. Within seconds, they break, Sebastian looks down to see the chainsaw disappearing in his hands like those creatures when they're dead. Everything around them is not normal. "Strange... Well it's open. Let's go..."

"Wait! Over here! Wait, uhh... officer." It was Dr. Jimenez. He is alive, what a surprise. Jimenez ran up towards them, taking deep breaths."You must take me with you."

_"'Detective'_ Castellanos." Sebastian corrected him, he is not fond of people calling him officer. Which reminds him to tell Amelia to call him something else, besides that.

"Leslie should be up ahead. It is imperative that we find him." Jimenez said,ignoring what Sebastian said, he walk ahead of them. Amelia and Sebastian look at each other, then follow the doctor after him. The gate soon close behind them, not that Jimenez was paying attention. He was too busy scanning ahead with an relief, but yet a surprise face. "Ah, the hospice. Yes, Leslie was being treated here years ago, before I was his doctor. He's come here thinking it's familiar and safe."

Amelia rolled her eyes, not believing what he said at the last part. Sebastian ignore it, and ask what's he talking about. "You know where we are?"

"Just ahead is the hospice my brother runs. He'll take us in."

"That didn't answer my question." He replied.

Jimenez sighed as he rubs his face. "I honestly don't know... For all I know, I'm losing my mind and you two are delusions. But I like to think I still have a shred of dignity, and obligation to protect my patients." He said as he walk faster up ahead to a building. Sebastian frown at him, not buying what he said. He don't seem that type of a man to him. Not to mention he can sense some issues between Amelia and him. "As a officer of the law, you should too."

"Hope his brother is not a jerk too." Sebastian commented. The trio walk into the building, enter inside. It was old, almost decay, as if it hadn't been used in years. Jimenez reminisce on how it's been a long time since he been here. He led them around a corner to room filled with beds and shelves filled with books or medicine. Like a small clinic in a way.

"Hush not... Don't you frot... The good doctor is here..."

Sebastian look overs to see a curtain covering the way for him to see who that voice is. Something is not right. Jimenez walk in front of him around the corner. "Doc, no. Don't..." Sebastian warned.

Jimenez ignored him and walk around. "Valerio, it's me! This is my brother, Valerio. Leslie's original doctor..." He stops what he was saying as he was staring in shock in front of him. Sebastian runs towards Jimenez to see his brother leaning over a dead corpse on the table.

"Peel away... Expose everything..." Valerio said as he toss some pieces of meat on the ground near him. He don't even notice, or seem bothered, they were behind him.

"Hey,what are you doing?" Sebastian said. Valerio turned around to reveal himself to be one of this things. Part of his head is peeled off like it was constantly picked at. His eyes glowing, resembling a light shining through a glass. No emotions, no humanity, all hollow inside. Valerio starts to charge at Sebastian. Sebastian reacted in time to pull out his handgun and fire rapidly at him, killing Valerio within a second. He fall forward to the ground dead.

Amelia comes running around the corner to see what was going on. She stayed out by the door to leave Jimenez and him along with the brother, but she didn't expect that to happen. Her eyes look down at Valerio, then she look at Sebastian. "You alright?"

"Yeah... almost got me." He said as he catch his breath, feeling his adrenaline still kicking in. He turned to look over at Jimenez to see how he's taking it. He did killed his brother, not to mention, right in front of him. However, Jimenez didn't seem upset over his brother's death, which surprises Sebastian. All he could see in the doctor's eyes is disbelief, doubt. Is he doubting his brother is dead?

"How could he have done that to Valerio...?" Jimenez said to himself. Sebastian left him alone. Perhaps he's needs time to process this. Maybe he is in shock or denial about it. "It's impossible.. couldn't be Ruvik..."

Sebastian turns over at him, but only to stare at Amelia's face that is filled with shock at that name he mention. He watched many emotions run through them, but one of them stuck out to him. _Fear._ She must know that person. Amelia turn her attention to doctor, and glaring at him with anger he never seen much on her before. Almost as if it was betrayal. "You know Ruvik could-"

"AHHHH!"

They turn towards the door where the scream came from. It sounded like it was from the outside in the front. "Leslie!" Amelia shouted as she dashes out.

"Wait!" Sebastian follows her soon after along with the doctor behind. The scream must have made him snap out of his thoughts. Not that it mattered. They followed her to a small house that was across from the hospice they were in. Throwing caution in the air, unaware there could be enemies around. Sebastian bash the door, and enter inside. The entire inside of the building look decay, just like most of the buildings here. "Amelia!"

He sees her run downstairs. A red light shined down below, Sebastian follows after her. The red light shine all around, almost resembling it like blood. Not to mention it was quiet, no sounds of anyone else, but them. It was creepy, beyond words. He ignored it, and focus on finding the female patient.

Eventually he came across a small room she was in. It was like a crime scene. Puddles of dark color water everywhere in the room. The walls filled with photos, their eyes cross out by a red paint, that almost resembles blood. Red lightening in the room gave the room off with an ominous vibes. Not to mention there was a table covered with blood and few broken chairs next to it. Sebastian look towards the end of the room, a few tattered, torn cloth hanging from the ceiling to separate the back as if it was a room. There was shelves filled with many books and bottles that contain god-knows-what, along with a desk.

"Addy...Addy..." He hears a small voice behind the cloth. Addy?

"Shh... I'm here, Leslie. It's going to be alright..." It was Amelia's voice. Sebastian walks to them, turn to see Amelia holding Leslie in her arms. They were almost about the same height, except Leslie was slightly taller by an inch or two. His head was buried underneath Amelia's chin as his face covered in her chest as if he was trying to hide himself. His arms wrapped around her small wrap, like he was too afraid to let go. Sebastian watch Amelia stroke the young boy's white hair slowly to calm down, like mother would do to her child. Her eyes filled with concern and sadness for her albino friend. He could tell these two patients were indeed very close, almost like siblings.

"Leslie!" Sebastian turned to see Jimenez walking towards them. "Thank goodness-"

Amelia held Leslie closer to her, glaring at the doctor. "He's okay." She said harshly, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Amelia-"

"Don't _Amelia,_ me. I know what's going on Dr. Jimenez... It's starting to make sense now..." She said suddenly. Keeping her eyes on the doctor. It was as if he was the bad guy, by the look she is giving him. Something is up. Sebastian knows it, and it seems like the these two know what it is.

Jimenez look taken back, but remain posture. Even though Sebastian could tell he was intimidated by what Amelia said, as if he was scared to find out what she knows. "I have no idea what-"

"Wait, I think something is coming." Sebastian said, ending the conversation between the doctor and patient. They stared at him like he was paranoid. He ignored it and pulled out his handgun as he walk towards the middle of the room, aiming his weapon at the door. He could feel that uneasy feeling in the pit of stomach linger inside him. In a way, he could _sense_ something is coming.

He nearly jumped when the door suddenly was slammed open. He kept his ground, and waited for the enemy to come. A few seconds pass, nothing is happening.

"What the-" He was cut off as he was throw towards the chairs, breaking one in the process. Broken wood scatter around him like a pool as pain shot throughout his pain. He gasp for air at the sudden attack. He get up to his feet only to be grabbed by the throat by an invisible force. Sebastian grabbed the whatever was around his neck and try pulling it off of him. Only to reveal the invisible force to be humanoid creature, with tentacles coming out of it's face.

Sebastian knees the creature into the stomach, causing it to be knocked back. He pulls out his handgun, and start firing at it. Within seconds, the creature falls down, dead. Sebastian leans forward and takes a deep breath. He rubs the area around his throat to ease the pain. "This place is a death trap, is there anywhere safe at all?"

"I think... that's unlikely We need to get a move on, before another of... things come here again.." Jimenez said as he walks past Sebastian towards the door. Amelia and Leslie following shortly behind him.

Amelia guides Leslie as she continues to hold him in her arms. "Can't get out. Can't get out..." Leslie mumbled.

"Leslie..."

Sebastian follows them out of the room. He sees Jimenez run forward, only to see the way they came from blocked by a wall. This was a small entryway, there was no way that wall was there. Amelia is leaning up against the wall with her head down, tired out from what's going on. Leslie stood between her and Jimenez, looking lost.

Jimenez press his hands on the wall as if he was trying to believe this is actually happening. "The stairs are gone..."

Sebastian walks over to Jimenez. "We must be collectively losing our minds." He said. He pass Leslie, hearing him muttered the last three words he just said.

"... losing our minds... losing our minds...!" Leslie repeated over and over as he was staring into the ceiling. They all turned to look at him. Sebastian turned to right to see that cloaked-man again at the end of hallway.

"Oh god... no..." He heard Jimenez whisper behind him.

He sees Amelia backing up towards him slowly as she staring off at the man. Her whole body trembling uncontrollably. "No... no. no. no. oh god. no..." She said, her voice sounding about to crack. She's afraid.

"Ruvik... It is you..." Jimenez said. Sebastian looks at that man down the hallway. His name is Ruvik? He snap out of his thoughts once Leslie start screaming he turns around to see Leslie holding his head and crying out in pain. Jimenez rush to his side. "Leslie!"

"Ahh! Nooo! Let me go!"

Sebastian turns around to see Amelia being dragged by an invisible force. She was standing on her feet, being dragged forward. Her arms waving around and legs trying to press down to stop it. She was being dragged to him. Sebastian runs towards her and that man. "Bastard, who the hell are you!"

"No! Don't follow!" Jimenez said behind him. Sebastian ignore and kept running, reaching his hand out to grasp Amelia's shirt. Only to grab it within a second later, the man smirk at that. Suddenly everything around them changes. Amelia is push back onto Sebastian who catches her, almost losing his balance. The man was gone, and so were the other two. Sebastian looks back to see a pitch black in the long hallway they're in.

"Fuck... Are you alright?" He asked Amelia, who didn't answer, but was shaking uncontrollably in his arms. He didn't blame her, consider what just happened. Then again, she must know the guy since she was afraid of him the moment she saw him. Sebastian looks back, and press his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump slightly. "It's okay, it's just me... We need to get moving before... something else happens." He grabs her hand, and helps her up to her feet. "Hold onto to me, okay?"

Amelia nodded, still shaking, but not as much anymore. It was as if his presence has calm her a bit. It made him feel sorry for the poor girl. He never seen her look so scared. He has many questions to ask. He wants to ask her how she knows that man. Who is he? Why is she so afraid of him? He can't ask her now due to how she is, but once she calm down a bit and where they get out of where ever they are. He will ask her. For now, he must protect her, since she is fragile at the moment.

He pulled her with him as they walk towards the door, only for it to disappeared, and ended up in the same spot they were at moments ago, with the door couple yards away. He didn't want to question it, but rather ignore, and press onward. They continue to walk towards the door, until suddenly it's burst open. Red water come rushing in at them. Sebastian put his hand up to his face to brace the impact only to have it be gone within a second it touches them. He looks forward to see they're in a different hallway. Pipes on the ceiling leaning to a room down the hallway. Pieces of flesh-like hanging parts of the wall, dripping with blood to the ground. There was a door on the right side of the hallway, but had a blood trail leading into it. The blood trail look like it started from the room in front of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sebastian said, as he and Amelia walk towards the room at the end of the hallway. He did quick glances at her. She has her head down, her bangs covering most of her face, and she hadn't spoken a word. Sebastian looks forward as they enter the room. It looks like an operation room in a hospital. His eyes went straight to the puddle of blood and flesh in the middle of the floor. The lights shine on it, like it was an altar. A dead body of one of those things was around it.

He look around to room to see some ammo in the far right corner. He was about to walk over there only to be tugged by Amelia. He looks back at her with a confused face. "What is it?"

"No."

"No?"

She shook her head. "Don't go... We need to leave right now." She said loudly. Sebastian stare at her, completely shock at her sudden change of behavior. What has gotten into her?

"Hold on, I just need to-"

Amelia pulled his arm to prevent him from going. "No! We need to go! NOW!" She yelled, surprising Sebastian once more. He was about to say something until a loud scream echo throughout the room. He turns to see fours arms coming out of the body of that creature like it was shell. Blood spattered all over, as creature with four arms came out. It was female, with fours, two on her back. She had long black hair, covering her face like a veil.

Sebastian turned around was about to leave until he notice Amelia was standing in her place staring at it in shock. "Come on!" He grabbed her arm, and pulled her with him as they start running down the hallway only to have the hallway cut off by wall. They turned around to face the female creature that is crawling to them on the ground fast.

Sebastian pulls out his handgun, and begun firing away at the creature, only to show damage to her. "Shit!" He curse under his breath as he reloads when she is only a few feet away from them. The creature raises her hand to strike them. Amelia close her eyes as Sebastian gets ready for the impact.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts again:D So they encountered Laura. Well good luck to them. So Ruvik didn't take Amelia, even though he said he wil the next time they meet. Hmmm...is he playing a game with her. Who knows!

If you want to beta-read this story, please message me. I need a beta-reader. Review! I crave it:3 It helps support and motivate me to keep going with this. I hope you enjoyed this, and see you next time^^

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	5. Somebody Help Me

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 5: Somebody Help Me-_

Before the female creature could strike them, the door on the right side open, blocking her way. One of those humanoid monsters come running out. It turns it's direction at Sebastian and Amelia, snarls at the sight of them. It was about to charge at the two until suddenly the female creature grabbed it by it's leg and dragged it underneath her. She dive her hands down, clawing and slashing every piece of skin.

Not questioning why it would attack one of it's own, Sebastian holds Amelia's hand tight and pulled her with him as he darted towards the door. They quickly ran down the hallway, not caring where they go, but as long as it's far away from that four-armed creature.

"It attacked it's own. Why?"

"I don't know, but it gives us the enough time to escape." Sebastian said. They stop running as they come to a dead end. Sebastian looks around for any exit, only to find one down by the left corner. It was a ladder leading down, but god-knows-where. They turned around as they hear a female shriek from once they came. "Shit!"

Sebastian looks over to see a button next to the hallway where they came. He looks up to see it was a gate. He pressed the button, and the gate comes down in front of him. He jumped back when he heard the creature start to bang behind it. "That's not going to last long..." Amelia said. Sebastian agrees with her, they descend down the ladder ending up in another hallway only to have two of bomb wires again, at the end of the hallway was an elevator.

"Watch yourself, they're bombs."Sebastian warned her. "We have no choice, but crawl under them." There isn't enough time to defuse them. They crouch as they cross over the first one. They stood and run over towards the second. A loud crash is heard from behind, they turned around to see that female creature crawling down from the ladder. "What is with you?"

They crouch down, and quickly crawled over the last one. Once over, they stood up and bolted towards the elevator. The female creature groaning behind them as they hear the wet, slick footsteps she makes towards them. They entered inside the elevator and Sebastian quickly press the button. The metal gate closes, they watch the female run towards them only to lose them as they go down in the elevator, descending below.

Sebastian leans back against the wall in the elevator, looks down to see a dead body. Without hesitating, he pulls out a match and lights it on fire. After the body disappear he looks over at Amelia who is still catching her breath, and might be still having that adrenaline rush. He felt a little glad that she didn't have that expression on her face anymore. He will admit that it isn't easy giving comfort to people, especially women. However, with his wife, Myra, there was a few times he had to give comfort, and the only way he knows how is by actions. Just simply holding them helps.

His eyes lowered at the thought of his beloved wife. _Myra_...

He snapped out of his thoughts as the gates open when the elevator stops. In front of them was a small room and another body in it. They entered inside only to hear that loud female shriek again. Sebastian looks over to see those fours arms coming out of the corpses. She comes out of those things? He is glad he burned that body in the elevator. She could have came in there, when they were taking a few second break to catch themselves.

They darted towards the door on the left side and enter inside, only to find another hallway. They ran only to stop when spike come out of the floor. Down at the end was a gate slowly coming down, about to seal them in here with that creature.

"Run!" Sebastian said as they ran towards the gate, not looking back as they hear that creature again. As they got closer Sebastian grabs Amelia and throws her underneath first, making sure she makes it. The gate was about to close, but he dove underneath just in time before it could seal him. He rolled over and hit the rails of the platform they are on. He looks forward to see that creature not banging on the door. Is it over?

"Dammit, that was close..." said Sebastian.

Amelia leans over catching her breath, and turns towards Sebastian. "Why did you toss me? You could have been locked in there with... that thing." She said harshly. Her voice sounding annoyed at what he did. She should be thankful he saved her life, but that's not the point.

Sebastian tap back of his head against the rails behind him. "I had to make sure you would make it. Your safety is more important than mine."

"Why? I don't understand... You would risk your own life to save mine..." She said, confused at what he said.

"It's my duty as an officer of the force to protect the innocents. Besides, you're too young to die."

"I'm 24." She said harshly with a frown. He just hit a nerve on her.

"Either way, you have a whole life ahead of you. It won't feel right if I just let someone die, and live with it for the rest of my life." Sebastian stated as he stares at her. Showing her that every word he said is true. She stare at him in shock, disbelief. Does she truly not trust officers? "Do you not trust police officers?"

Amelia looks taken back at his words. It's true. She always question on why he saves her. Is it that of a shock for someone like him to save a person like her. She looks away to avoid his gaze. "Not all of you are good people..."

Sebastian stares at her. What did she mean by that? "Amelia-"

"Let's go, before that thing comes back." She said as she stood up straight and looks around the room they're in. Sebastian stares at her for a few second, wondering if he should question her or ignore it. Either way she is right. However, he will bring this up once they are actually _'safe'._ That word is beginning to sound foreign to him after what all just happened.

Sebastian stood up, and look over the railing he was leading on. It was dark hole, or what it appears to be. He looks to the side to stairs connecting to the wall, that made a spiral all the way around the around towards the bottom of the place they're in. What ever it is at the bottom. The room they're in looks to be the maintenance part of something. Pipes on the wall that leads down as well as red bulbs hanging on the wall here and there. Few parts of the walls look decay, giving it an old appearance.

"We have no choice, but to go down. " Sebastian said as he and Amelia head towards the stairs, and began to make their way down. For a few minutes they were quiet, and it didn't help that they were no noises, but them. Complete silence. It made Sebastian think about his female companion.

She was beginning to talk to him more and more. Almost making him forget she was ever silent, but yet despite all that, she still doesn't trust him enough. Well not entirely, she is constantly questioning his protection. Why not thank him instead? That comment she made earlier is stuck in his head. What did officers do to her to make her distrust the justice of peace?

Whatever happened, he's making her doubt her beliefs on it. He just wish she could trust him a little more than she already has. He won't deny it, he is beginning to care for her. After what they've been true, he could say he trust her with his life. She saved his life, twice now. Not too mention they had each other's backs throughout this hell so far. So he can't deny that he sees her more than stranger, despite her being a unstable patient.

Sebastian glances at her in the corner of his eyes, stares at her, but most of all at the Beacon Mental Hospital logo on her shirt. He wants to ask to her so many questions. It's natural for someone wanting to know more about people among their company,who saved their life a few times. How did she become a patient? Why? She seems... normal to him. Well minus the incident in the village. She seem like a regular girl, but with trust issues, and... a few other things. Then that don't seem like him. He shouldn't pry into her life. He needs to focus on getting out of here, instead of seeking _'friendship'_ with her.

"Sebastian." Amelia said, suddenly. He snaps out of his thoughts. Crap, she probably think he was checking her out. He hopes she didn't take it the wrong way. "Are you married?"

"What?"

"The ring on your finger." She points at. Sebastian looks down at his wedding finger. This thing. How long has it been since he had this on since the incident?

"Oh this, yes I am." He said.

"Where's your wife? Do you have a family?..."

Well this is a surprise. She wants a conversation. She must be bi-polar. How should he answer this. He wants to tell her he doesn't want to talk about, but she might keep asking. He just simply doesn't want to talk about it. It's not an easy subject, nor is he the type of person to spill his heart out. In a way, he's like her. Reserved.

"Used to." He said, hoping that alone will keep her from asking.

"Used to?"

"They're gone." He said, nothing more. That sums up everything for her.

Amelia stares at him, regretting asking him in the first place. "I'm sor-"

"Don't, it's not your fault. You were just curious." He said, to ease her mind. He don't really want to talk about it. Since she seem to be in a talking mood, and there's no enemies around them which is good. "You? Do you have a family?"

Amelia laugh at this, making Sebastian confused. "I'm not married to no one, nor have any children. I've been at the hospital for about 14 years, officer."

"Well I had to ask, since you're at the age to be married and have kids. Not officer, detective is fine, or Sebastian." Sebastian said. Well it's good to see her not in a sour mood. It was nice seeing her like this, and not with a down expression. "Well do you have siblings? Your parents?"

Amelia's eyes lowered, well that didn't last long. Sebastian wants to mentally slap himself in the face. He should have thought that through. "I... had an older brother, but he's gone now... My parents... well who knows what they're doing now. It's been a long time since I last spoken to them." She said, sadly.

Sebastian kept silent, not wanting to ask anymore. He could tell by her expression this was a painful subject to talk about. He's guessing her brother died in an accident. Even though he wanted to ask more, but there's only so much people can take, before they break.

Times like this, Sebastian is glad there's no monsters around. It feels normal. It gives them a little more sanity to know they haven't entirely lost their minds. In a way, it gives them hope. Her presence with him alone, is helping him to feel at ease with all this. Even though she is a unstable patient, and he should be weary of her. It feels good to have someone by your side in hell. He's not alone.

Sebastian turns forward. "Alright let's go-" He stops in his track as that man, or Ruvik, appear down a level in front of them on the stairs. Sebastian could see partial of his face. It was burnt skin, like from accident. Even most of his chest and legs had it. Amelia back away, her eyes staring at him with a frightful look, not to mention her body is shaking uncontrollably. Sebastian pulls out his handgun, and aims it at the him. "Amelia get behind me!"

Amelia backs away, and hid behind the detective. Sebastian fires his weapon at the man, only for him to disappear and reappeared in front of him just by a few feet away. Teleport? Sebastian grabs Amelia's hand and runs back up the stairs. He looks back to see that man smirking as he slowly walk up the stairs after them. Like predator does to their prey, before they capture them. Is he playing a game with them?

They made it back to top of the stairs, only to have Ruvik a few levels below them. Sebastian aims his gun again at him. Ruvik dodge the bullets again, and teleport behind him. He turned around to have his throat be grabbed by him, and lifted off the ground with such an immense strength. Sebastian tries to shoot him again, only to have his hand grabbed by the man.

Amelia back up against the wall. Her body shaking like a child, and her eyes filled with fear. She kept her eyes on Ruvik. Sebastian tried to break free only to have Ruvik put more pressure on his hold. Nevertheless he is not giving up.

"A-Amelia, run." Sebastian gasp out, struggling against the man's hold. Ruvik smirk, and look backed towards the female, making Amelia jump like a cat, and tremble more.

"_Amelia..."_ Ruvik said, he turned his attention back to Sebastian. "We meet at last, Detective... Now, farewell."

Ruvik pushes Sebastian over the ledge, making him fall down towards the abyss. He hears Amelia crying out his name, before everything around him began to change. His surrounding changes to a hallway, he's falling into. As gravity began to turn, he soon lands on his feet and rolled until he hits a wall. Sebastian laid on the ground, groaning with pain from the impact. He slowly got up on his feet.

He should have died from that, but he didn't.

Sebastian looks up to see the Beacon Mental Hospital logo on the door with that familiar music in the background. "It seems someone wants me hospitalized." He said as he pulls out his lantern to see his surrounding to look like the hospital. He don't know how he got here, or how that man did it, but one thing is for sure. "He was after Amelia... but why?"

* * *

"Sebastian!" Amelia cried out as she watch the detective get toss over like a doll by Ruvik. She wanted to stop Ruvik. She did, but... she was too scared to do anything. Her body wouldn't let it. She wanted to save Sebastian... but now he's gone. Because of her weak, stupid self. It's all her fault.

Amelia snap out of her thoughts when Ruvik turns around. She could feel her heart hammer each footstep he took towards her. She mentally screaming at herself to move. Get away from him. However, her body stood in it's place, too afraid to move. Amelia tremble more and could feel tears begin to come to her eyes, as his form come closer and closer.

_'He's going to continue what he was going to do me! Move! MOVE DAMNIT!' _

Finally gaining enough strength, and willpower, Amelia darted towards the stairs. Running fast as she could. She needs to get away from him. She has to. Before she could go to the next level, Ruvik appeared in front of her. She turned around only to see him there. He quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from running again. Amelia's body began to shake uncontrollably as tears stroll down her face. She struggle in his hold, looking anywhere but him.

"Let go! Let me go!"

Ruvik's grip tighten on her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. He leans over her, she looks up at him with fear, whimpering at what he's going to do next. Ruvik smirk at the reaction she gave him. "I gave you warning. The next time we meet, you're **mine...** Shall we play like we used to years ago, _Little Wolf_?"

Amelia screams as Ruvik and her teleport away. Leaving her scream echoing in the empty room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. Truly I do:) It makes me happy that you guys love this and want this to continue as much as I do^^ It's amazing how fast I can update XD I wish I can do that to all my stories.

All I Need by Within Temptation seems to fit Sebastian and Amelia's theme. '_Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace. Don't tear me down, for all I need. My heart a better place. Give me something I can believe. Don't tear it down, what's left of me. My heart a better place.'_ The lyrics seem to fit them^_^

Somebody Help Me title is song called Somebody Help Me by Full Blown Rose. Credits goes to them. The song fits Amelia. Check it out:)

Ruvik has Amelia. What is he going to do to her? What is this thing Amelia keeps talking about? Well find out next time in Gods and Monsters! (Dragon Ball Z reference, love that series!) Review, my lovelies! I hope you all had a great day. See you next time!

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	6. No Turning Back

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 6: No Turning Back-_

Ruvik continue to search around, looking for her. The young 12-year-old held back her giggles as she could hear the man's footsteps outside room she was in. It was dead silence, perfect for her to here from inside the closet. It was the perfect hiding spot for any child. If Dr. Jimenez was here, he would have scold her for doing such childish thing. Not that she cares. Ruvik always lets her have fun like this. He was one of the reasons why she is able to handle being in this dump.

She smiled, and twirl around with one of the strands of her hair. Her heart beating faster with anxious and excitement for her playmate to find her. She knows it won't last long. He always find her quickly; like no one could ever hide from him. However, this time she's got him. There's no way he would expect her to be in the closet of Dr. Jimenez.

"Too bad Leslie can't play with me." Amelia said to herself, thinking of her albino friend. He was with Dr. Jimenez again today. Its a shame they don't have much time together due to their treatments and appointments. They were about the same age, and the only two children that prefer each other's company. Both social outcast among their peers.

Amelia shook her head to push those thoughts away. She shouldn't think of that. She's playing a game with Ruvik. A smile broke out across her face as she giggle lightly at the thought of her friend's face. Many find it odd for a girl like to seek a company of a man like him. She isn't scared of him, nor of his scars. In fact she feels sad for him. He was like her in a way. They both suffered the same circumstances.

She snap out of her thoughts when her ears heard the sound of the door opening into the office she is in. Her eyes narrowed down slightly, did he knew she was in here? How could he? She made sure of it?

"What a long day it's been."

Her eyes widen, she knows that voice. It was Dr. Jimenez. How could he be here? He wasn't supposed to be here until five in the afternoon. Her body froze in place she could hear him move things around outside where she is. She wouldn't dare to move, afraid it might give a sound off to him. He will be very angry to see her in here. She wouldn't want to anger him. She seen how he is.

"Ah yes, the files should be in here."

Her breath hitch inside her throat, hearing his footsteps get closer and closer to her. Stay calm. The files are no in here. Her body freeze as the door open. She tried not to look at the confused doctor who is staring down at her in surprise. It was a good thing most of her bangs were covering her eyes. For once she was glad the hospital never let her cut her hair.

"Amelia? What on earth are you doing in here?"

She kept her head down, unsure how to answer him. Like a child that was caught by their parent. In this case it was like it, but he was far ever being a parent to her.

Jimenez frown at her, annoyed with her silence. "I will not ask again-"

"There you are."

Amelia's heart nearly jump as she heard Ruvik's voice. Jimenez and her turned over to see Ruvik standing by the door. He was wearing his bandages again. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. He came just in time. Unlike her, Jimenez didn't look please to see him.

Ruvik turn his attention to Amelia, motion her to come to him. She dash over there, not wasting another second near Jimenez. She stood in front of him, her head below his chest. He rubs his hand on top of her head, giving her that familiar warmth and comfort she loves from him. "I believe our game of hide and seek is over." said Ruvik, he grabbed her hand and turn his gaze over to the annoyed doctor.

"Such activities isn't allowed in this hospital."

"What I do isn't your concern, Jimenez."

Amelia tense a little, sensing the tension between the two men. This wasn't the first time, nor would be the last. It's always been like this, but to her, it seems like it was getting worse over the years. She won't deny that one day these two will go at it.

"I have not forgotten the purpose of our partnership. I know what I am doing. Do not question me again." Ruvik said as he lead Amelia out of the room. The young girl was confused by what he meant? She never knew Ruvik was working with Jimenez. What was his purpose?

Amelia looks back at the doctor, to see him glaring at them with an annoyed expression. Back then she felt ashamed of her actions, and wanted him to not look at her like that. However, she seen his true colors. She knows what kind of person he is. The kind that will bring nothing, but trouble to her.

However, right now in Jimenez's eyes, she could see another emotion behind that annoyance. An emotion that resembles almost like... pity.

* * *

After felt like a moment eternity, Amelia slowly opens her heavy eyes to be staring up at a ceiling. She sat up slowly on the bed she was on. Her eyes scanning around the room, absorbing the environment. The room was very small. It only has was the bed she was on, queen size, a wardrobe and dresser next to it. However, it was more decay like. The wooden wardrobe all filthy and worn out as if the wood was about to give out by a mere touch. The dresser was in the same condition. The walls dirty, stained with dark color, almost like blood. The bed was the only thing that look decent enough, how fortunate. This room... it looked familiar. The hospital?

_'Where am I?_' She thought to herself. Her eyes widen in shock after a few seconds later. She remembers now. Ruvik took her away from Sebastian, and he fell down into the pit. Sebastian, he's alive. She knows it...

Amelia looked around the room again to see no sign of her kidnapper. She felt twinge of relief, but not enough to calm her shaking body down. It was only a matter of time before he comes back. She knows he was the one who brought her here. She has to get out of here.

She looks over to the side to see a door, it must be the way out. Without hesitating, Amelia quickly got up from the bed, and darted over to the door. Her hands grab the knob, turning it, only to reveal it to be locked. She continue to turned the knob, pulling, turning, pulling, and turning. Repeating the cycle as if it would open for her. She shook her head as her breath went fast. This can't be happening to her. She's locked in here, waiting for him to come back.

"No, no, no!"

Amelia banged her hand against the door over and over as her other continue to turn the knob. She needs to get to Sebastian. She has to get to him. He's alive, she knows it. He survived that fall. She is sure of it. Nevertheless she could feel that doubt in her heart as well as guilt. It's all her fault. He could be dead, because of her. She has to see if he made it. Amelia continue what she was doing, feeling tears form in her eyes. The thought of another person dying, because of her is too much to bear again.

"Let me out! Let me out of here! Please! Let me out!" Amelia press her fist against the door as tears stroll down her face. Defeated, weak, just like before. It never changed. "Let me out... please..."

Why her? Why should she ever lived in the first place? No one should die for her sake. She don't deserve it.

_"Everything is going to be alright, Amelia."  
_

Amelia shook her head as she continue to cry. "No it's not, Isaac... It hurts... I'm so scared, brother..." Her form press against the door.

After a few minutes, she soon back away from the door as she felt movement behind it. Her eyes widen in fear, knowing who it is. She quickly dash over towards the bed, on the other side. Far away from the door as possible. Her whole body tense, and shook with fear coursing through every part of her small body as he entered into. The door close behind him without him touching it. He turned his attention towards her, causing her to back up against to the corner of the room. She tried to calm herself down, so she won't hyperventilate.

Ruvik smirked at her, amused by her reaction towards him. He took a few steps towards her, each making her shake more and more. He soon stop, not wanting to break her, since she is already at her breaking point.

"Calm yourself, I am not here to harm you." Amelia wanted to laugh at what he said. Like she would believe any word he say. Ruvik continue on. "It's been too long since I last saw you.. You've grown quite lovely. The years did you well, _Amelia."_

She shudder at the way he said her name. Yes, it's been too long, and she was hoping it was going to stay that way. Amelia turn to look away from towards the wall. There is no choice for her, but to simply talk to him. She is completely at his mercy. Even though she wants nothing to do with him, nor even be in the same room with him of the matter. However, she can't help, but have a slight curiosity on what happened that night 10 years ago between them.

"... Why." Ruvik stare at her, waiting for her to continue. Amelia close her to steady herself. She is still scared beyond anything, and for a very good reason, but she needs to know. Not staring at him is helping her so much better. "Why me..."

"You already know the answer." He simply said.

"You lied to me... I thought you... were.." Amelia couldn't finished it. All those emotion she held inside is starting to pour out. Sadness, betrayal, everything she had kept inside is now coming out on this moment. She has the right. He betrayed her. He used her. He lied to her. Everything she believe about him was a lie. Truthfully she don't want to believe it even though it is true. She wants to have the kind person who taught her things no doctor or nurse ever did. The person who went through hell like she did, and stuck by her side to know she is not alone.

"I never lied to you. Those memories, moments, they were all real."

"If so then why are you doing this to me!" She yelled as she turn to look at him. The fear she had moments ago was covered with rage and anger. Here he is manipulating her, making her believe in him again.

Ruvik smirk. "Anger does suit you. This is my world I've created. Everything here belongs to me, including you. Feelings, friendship,memories won't stop me from my purpose. They will all pay. I have the every right to do as I see fit." He replied. Amelia stares at him, that small hope of him coming back is soon gone. She could see the madness in his eyes. Has it always been there? Was she too innocent and blind to see it? "Pity, someone like you was brought into all of this. There's no going back."

He starts to walk towards her. Amelia press her back against the corner, digging her heels against the wall, trying to distance herself from him as possible. The anger she had moments ago disappear as fear once again return. "I-It won't work! I won't let you do this to me!"

Ruvik stood in front of her, smiling down at her, causing the younger girl lean back with tears in her eyes at him. "The mind can be broken, and fixable. You won't even notice before it's already too late."

Her body shudder with fright. She knew he meant every word he said. "Please... d-don't do this..." She begged him. She isn't ready for this. She don't want this.

Ruvik press his hand on her forehead, causing her world to go black once more. He caught her in his arm. He stare down at her unconscious form and spoke in a dark tone. "No cure what I'm going to do to you. Let's see how long you can last, before I can break that _mind_ of yours."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts:) Thanks to _angelicdemoness2_ Ruvik and Amelia's theme is Snow White Queen by Evanescence. The lyrics fit them^^ I am still on the search for a beta-reader. Still no luck, if you want to beta-read this story, please message me.

I feel bad that I'm torturing Amelia. It's all for the plot's sake. Poor gal.I'm so evil XD Next chapter will be about Amelia and Ruvik again. Bassy (Sebastian), will be in the next two chapters.

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	7. Torment of Memories

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 7: Torment of Memories-_

_"No cure for what I'm going to do to you. Let's see how long you can last before I can break that mind of yours."_

Amelia awoke with a bolt, breathing heavily as she look around to find Ruvik. He knocked her out again. She breathe in a sigh of relief. Thank god he was gone, for now. She look around, absorbing her new surrounding. Just like last time, he wasn't here, except she was in a different place. It was similar to the room she as in, but this room was filthy, like it hasn't been clean in years. The bed she was on was a queen size bed with only two pillows, and a thin blanket. . There were a few toys laying around, and a pile of clothes on the ground.

This place felt oddly familiar to her. Has she been here before?

Amelia gets off the bed, standing on her feet. She walk towards the door cautiously, and turn the knob to find it unlock. A twinge of joy rush through her, but soon disappear. She was unsure whether to go or stay. Is Ruvik is expecting her to leave or not? Is this part of his plan?

Her eyes lowered as she remember what eh said. He's planning to do it to her. Is he doing it now? If so, how can she still be here unless... this is part of it. Is he trying to break her? Or...

She shook her head, brushing those thoughts away. She can't sit here, and question about everything. Her main priority is get away from him as fast as possible and find Sebastian. Feeling slightly confident, she open the door and step out of the room. Her breath hitching in her throat as her body tense up, waiting for anything to happen to her.

To her surprise, nothing happened. She was standing in a small hallway, what looks like a house. There were three doors, including the one she came out of. It still felt familiar to her. This place... where could she be?

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

Amelia's eyes widen at the sound of voice down the hallway. It was male's voice, and she knew who it belong to. It was impossible.

"Don't yell at me! Y-You get off your high horse and do it your damn self!"

That voice belong to a woman. "No... It can't be..." Amelia said in shock. She knew who these voices belong to, and she couldn't believe it. It can't be real. She slowly walk down the hallway, not thinking about Ruvik or where she was at anymore. Her mind was focus on those two familiar voices, she hadn't heard in a very long time.

Once she made it at the end of the hallway, she turned around the corner to see room that was split into parts. The left was the kitchen while the right was a small living room. Both sides were filthy, and had a pungent smell to them. Dishes pile up, food laying around on the counters, and a few trash on the ground. She wasn't bother looking at all that, but at the two people. Each one sitting in the both sides.

There was a female sitting in a chair in the kitchen. She look about in her mid thirties, or maybe later due to the wrinkles on her face. She has hazel brown eyes, dark color underneath them. She has short, black hair that look greasy as if she hasn't clean it in days. Her skin had light brown tan color to it, no sign of natural color. It didn't help that she was wearing make-up. The blue eye-shadow was too much as well as the eyeliner. She was putting on red lip stick in a small mirror in her hand. Despite looking old, the clothes she was wearing look like what younger women would wear when they go out to parties.

The man was in the living room. His hair was similar to the woman's, except it was a dark brown color. His eyes were grey-blue. He was wearing a black jacket over a stain, white tank-top His blue jeans wore torn, and had stains over them. The man's skin look so pale that he appears to look sick. Not to the mention his body was skinny and showed no sign of working out. He was sitting on a small couch, and in front of him was a pizza box. On top of a pizza box was white powder, and straw. Some type of drug, cocaine?

Amelia stare at the two figures, who paid no attention to her, but to themselves. "...Mom... dad..." It isn't impossible. She hadn't seen her parents for about 14 years. This can't be real. It must be Ruvik's doing. It has to.

Her father turned towards her and frowned at her. "What are you doing out here? I told you to get your ass back in your room and stay in there." Amelia tense at the voice of her father. She could feel her body freezing in place at the fear of him. Even though it's been awhile, she still scared of him. He groans and picks up a can next to him, tossing it at her. Amelia turned in time to dodge it. "Don't make me repeat myself you little bitch!"

Amelia wanted to turn around, only to find her feet stuck in place. Like something was preventing her from moving. She has to moved. She needs to get away. She knows how her father is.

Her mother sigh with irritation, and put her mirror away in the bag in front of her."Vance don't leave a mark on her visibly. I'm tired of those damn people coming in my house and asking all those questions." Her mother commented.

"Maybe if she fucking listens and quit acting like her whore mother. Maybe she will learned by now, Ericka." Vance replied.

Ericka turned and glared at her father. She points her lipstick at him. "It wasn't like I wanted her in the first place! You wouldn't let me get that damn abortion, because it was too _expensive_!"

"Maybe we should let them take her! I'm tired of raising her and that other brat! You have no idea how hard it is to do my business around these brats!"

"And lose a lot of money from the government? My job at the store isn't exactly helping us! If they find out, we lose everything!"

"Ohh don't forget your other job, you slut! I know you've been out at night, and getting more money! Maybe if you shared what you _earned,_ then we wouldn't be living like this!"

As her parents continue to argue back and forth. Amelia wrapped her arms around, and could feel the memories of her childhood start to come back. Even if this isn't real, it was bringing back everything to her. The pain, the misery, everything she hated and feared as a child is coming back to her. Her body start to shake when her father got up, and walk over towards her mother. Slapping her across the face, causing her to fly out of her chair.

"Don't you talk to me like that! Like I'm fucking stupid!" Amelia jumped when her father turned his attention towards her. "Want me to hit you too?"

Her body shaking with fear. He was going to take his anger out on her. She felt her body able to moved, she quickly turned around and darted down the hallway back towards the room. She rush inside and close the door behind her. She locked it. She lean against and put her body on it to make it impossible for her father to open it. She close her eyes and felt her eyes begin to tear up as she felt the door began to move and hearing him behind it, pounding on it.

"Open this door! Damnit! Open this fucking door!"

She leaned against the door and slide down the frame. Her entire body still trembling. She wrapped her arms around her as if to protect herself. She always did this when she was child. Often she would repeatedly tell herself _'Everything is going to be alright. You're okay. You're okay.' _Why is this happening? She don't want to be here. She don't want to remember any of this.

Amelia rock back and forth to try to calm herself down. "You're okay. Everything's okay. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. You're okay." She said over and over. She cried out as she felt her arms ache with pain. She look down and gasp at the sight of blood staining her sleeve on both of arms. She lifted up the sleeves to see rows of cuts opened. "No, no no, I stopped a long time ago."

She tried to wipe the blood away, and ignored the pain. It didn't work. The cuts she made years ago were reopen without her awareness. As if they were trying to remind her at what she did to herself. Amelia rolled down the sleeves, and tries to clam herself down. Ruvik is getting to her. It has to be him. All of this is not real.

Even deep down this was her nightmare. Her parents, the cuts to remind herself of the pain and misery she experience while growing up. All this time she's been trying to hide it, to avoid it, but she could never run away from her past, the memories. She can never escape the hell she once lived.

Amelia brought her hands up to her head, and close her eyes as she rock back and forth. "Make it stop. This isn't real. I'm okay. They're not here. Everything's okay."

"Amelia?"

Her eyes widen at the sound of that voice. It wasn't her father's, but she know who that voice was. She will always remembers that voice. Amelia turns around at the door, realizing it was no longer getting beaten on, nor can she hear her father's voice. Her eyes look down at the handle to see it turned a few times, but could never be open due to the lock.

"Amelia, it's me. Open the door. They're gone."

Her heart jump with happiness at the sound of his voice. How long has it been since she last heard it? Without hesitating, Amelia unlocks the door and open it to reveal the voice who it belong to. It was him. He still look the same as ever. His messy dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and his grey-blue eyes staring down at her with a smile that always gave her strength and willpower to keep going. It really is him.

"Isaac..." Amelia ran forward and wrap her arms around him. Burying her face into his chest, he still had that familiar pine smell to him. It's really is him. Tears stroll down her face as she smile. "Brother... I'm so glad, Isaac..."

She felt him wrapped his arms around him. It felt warm, safe, like it always did in his arms. She don't care if this is a dream, or not real. It's been so long since she felt like this. "Everything will be alright." He said.

Amelia merely nodded, glad to have her brother holding her again. However, deep down she knew she shouldn't. The feelings she has now soon disappear as an horrible feeling begin to appear in the pit of her stomach, similar to that time in the ambulance. Like she should get away, get away from here. Away from him.

She felt his hand trail up to the back of her head, stroking her head in loving way. It felt oddly weird. "If only I was still alive, but I'm dead. Because of you."

Amelia look up at him, her eyes widen at the sight of her brother. His chest was now stained with blood, corner of his mouth was trailed down with blood. His eyes showed no sign of emotion, as if they were hollow glass shells, showing her reflection off them. Amelia tried pulling away only to have him hold his grip on her tightly, preventing her a chance to escape. However, that didn't stop her from struggling.

"No, no, no!"

"If only you weren't born. I would have had anything I wanted. I would have still be alive."

Amelia shook her head as tears stroll down her face. Guilt, she felt guilty. There was no use to denying it. It was true. Her brother would have still been alive. He's dead,because of her. Everything he wanted, he gave it up all for her, and now he's dead. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Isaac!"

"I offer you a chance to be free of all this." Amelia's eyes widen to see her brother's form change to Ruvik's. He was looking down at her with a stern expression. He didn't have that smirk or amused expression on his face. He was beyond all of this? So it was his doing. "You will no longer experience the _pain,_ **fear,** the _memories_ of the parents who never **loved** you, everything. You will be finally be set free."

Free? Free from everything she's been suffering from her entire life.

Amelia frown, feeling rage and anger rise in her. He toyed with her. He brought back memories she never wanted to see again. He made her feel what she felt years ago come back. He was trying to make her give in to him. Amelia pulled her arm away from him, once his grip loosen and step back a few feet away from him. "You're a monster." She sneered at him, as a few tears stroll down her face.

Ruvik smirk, amused by the name she called him. "Am I? I gave you everything no one has ever given to you. Your parents never loved you. Everyone mistreated you. The only person who ever loved you was him, and he's gone. _Jimenez_ never cared for you, nor show any slight affection to you. No nurse or doctor had any time to teach you what goes on around you... Tell me, am I truly the _monster_?"

Amelia stared at him, unsure on how to answer that. It was true. He did gave her everything, but... that doesn't make up for what he has done and going to do to her. Even if he isn't the true evil of everything, but she will always see him as one.

"Regardless on how you feel, you _belong_ to me, _Little Wolf_." Ruvik grab her arm and pulled her towards him. She felt his charred lips press against hers. Her eyes widen at what he has done. He pulled her closer, making her whimper against his lips. He look pleased by the sounds she made. It felt demanding, most of all wrong. He didn't love her, nor ever will. He's toying with her. She won't let him anymore. The fear is slowly going away, and all she can feel anger. Why now? Where was this feeling?

Amelia swings her leg forward, kicking Ruvik in the stomach. It didn't do much damage, but it cause him to let her go. She pulled away, and without hesitating, she darted pass him down the hallway. The hallway change into factory, not that she cares. She needs to get away from him. Never in her life she thought she would do that to him. She won't question where she got the strength to do that, but she knows it won't happen again.

She could feel his presences behind her, slowly, stalking her like a predator. It gave that uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she tried to ignore it, and kept going. Amelia turned around the corner, and her eyes spot a crack in window, it was giving off a bright light with music she never heard before. The light was bright and almost gave aura she felt drawn to it. The music sound very soothing to her.

She ran towards the light, and could hear Ruvik getting closer behind her. Before she could turn around to see if he is behind her, her entire world goes white.

* * *

Sebastian continue to listen to the memory of Ruvik going on about his experiment in the room with bathtub all around and hooked up to a machine in the middle. He almost thought it was real when he saw Leslie and Amelia hooked up the machine, they were both unconscious, but it was illusion, a memory. He had no choice, but to listen to the madman talk on.

_"Could you two be what I've been searching for all these years? Under my own nose. Unbelievable... There can be no mistake. They're both... 'compatible.'"_ Sebastian watch Ruvik walk over to the switch and look over towards Amelia._ "Subject's mind can be on the verge of losing one's conscious if more trauma is caused... The mind may shut down... It may be possible for the mind to be replace and fix, if broken... She is... the perfect host."_

* * *

**A/N**: Well Ruvik is just plain cruel to do that to Amelia. He really is serious on breaking her mind. Sadly for him, he is not happy that Amelia got away, before he could do anymore. Sebastian will be in the next chapter as well as Joseph. First time she will meet Jojo. I've been getting a few p.m about on why Ruvik was "kind" to Amelia when they first met and such. Well you can see or know by the now that they both said they suffered the same circumstances. Ruvik could relate to Amelia, but there is more to his "kindness" towards her. You will find out soon enough. Everything will make sense:O

Amelia's childhood past can happened to anyone. Sadly, I know a few people who suffered like she did. A friend of mine had parents like that. He wasn't able to get away until he was 17. Yes, the police and social services did not help at all. I'm saying they are all bad. There are some good ones out there. IT's just horrible that they don't notice that.

More of Amelia's past will be shown further down, you will see more and understand.

How did Ruvik know about Amelia's past or know what her family looks like? Well you have to remember they are all inside Ruvik's head. Their minds are easily access by him. He can see their memories and such. Kind of like how Sebastian can to Ruvik in Ch. 9 at Mansion in the game.

I gave you guys a clue now. I'm sure you all should know what Ruvik meant by what he said about Amelia. That cliffhanger though XD Review! I crave it!

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	8. Conflicted

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 8: Conflicted-_

_"Do they hurt?" Ruvik looks over at Amelia. The young 13-year-old girl was leaning on top of her arms resting on his small desk in an confined office in the hospital. She points towards his bandages. For a young child, she was rather odd to not be frighten of his horrid appearance when she first saw them. "Your burns... do they hurt sometimes?"_

_'Not anymore, but the constant headaches is very irritating.' He thought._

_"No. Do they bother you?"_

_She shook her head with a smile. "I like you for who you are, Ruvik."_

Ruvik gave a small smile at the memory. It was not often he would sit here and remember memories of the past. Especially not at a time like this where he should find the girl. Amelia. She was so innocent and full of life, still is despite the 10 years they've been apart. Unlike now, back then she looked at him with eyes filled with admiration. She adored him.

He hadn't seen, nor felt like that since the day his beloved sister, Laura, died in that horrible incident. This mere young girl was changing him in ways, no words could express how he felt. It's difficult to describe it. He admit when they first met, she was, right away, the perfect person for his plan. However, he was drawn to her, regardless of his plan.

She was pure, filled with life and love. While he was not. They both suffered the same circumstances, both betrayed by the ones who were supposed to loved them. Their beloved siblings were taken from them, the only people who mattered the most and gave them a living in this world. They were the same, but yet she wasn't filled with hate and sought revenge against this world like him.

Why?

He tried to answer question so many times, even now it still bothers him. This girl suffered same as his, but yet still has hope for the world. Is she ignorant, or was it something else? Regardless, he admires her ability to go on despite all the horrible things that has happened to her.

They were close back then. There were times where he sought out for her company. Her mere presence made him seem sane, and almost forget everything that has ever happened. After 10 years, her presence still has that same effect on him. Was this obsession? Was he infatuated by her?

Unaware to her, he did desire her, not just because of his goal. If only she knew what she has done to him. However, anything he will say is futile to her. She has already found out the truth, and finds him... _revolting_ to even be near with.

Perhaps he shouldn't complete that plan. It was a plan out of mere desire and longing. Should he show Amelia that he doesn't want that plan, all he wants is her? She makes him sane. She gives him feelings he hasn't felt in a very long time. He wants her to look at him with those eyes again, eyes filled with admiration, only for him. To hear her voice call out his name. Maybe he is mad to think such thing. Either way, there is no going back.

Ruvik stood up from his spot, and walk down the hallway of the hospital, changing the surroundings to a church. "I will have what is rightfully mine."

Ruvik, the name he gave himself. The name of the man he was reborn into. The old him was betrayed by the world; everything he had was taken from him. Ruben died long ago, in that miserable fire. It is up to him, whether to continue his goal or not. Regardless if he does or doesn't, he will have her.

* * *

Joseph continue to run through the woods, hiding himself further deep within as a horde of those creatures was right behind him. Stealth was only the best option at the moment. Ammo is very scarce for him,considering it's a horde of more than a two dozen, he won't be able to make it.

His mind kept thinking back to the incident at the hospital. He almost killed Sebastian. His partner should have ended, but he didn't. He can't go on like this. He can feel it inside him, slowly eating it's way out. Who knows when's the next time he will turn. It could happen any moment, and what if he doesn't turn back. There is so many possibilities, but only one solution.

Joseph snap out of this thoughts as he felt a gust of wind pushed him back, almost knocking him off his feet. The wind kept coming over, and over, almost like a wave of energy is pushing him. Joseph walk towards the direction where it's coming from. He could feel it get stronger each step took. He soon come close to a ruins of an building, or what it appears to be. His eyes darted over towards a figure crouching down, behind a dresser. It was girl, in her mid twenties. She was wearing a patient outfit of Beacon Mental Hospital, a patient?

He looks over to see some of those creatures standing a few feet in front of the dresser. They were the ones causing her to hide, but were the ones who did that, or was it the girl? Either way, Joseph didn't say anything, but pulled out his pistol. He aimed it at the creatures, shooting one of them in the head. The other turned it's attention to him, and he picked up an axe nearby, attack it with it. The creature's head exploded, and it's body lay on the ground, soon disappearing.

"Are you alright?" He said, walking over towards the young girl. She looked up at him with an shock expression, and could see a slight happiness behind them.

"Isaac?"

Joseph shook his head. "I'm sorry, no." He said, watching her expression change to a sad one. He felt slightly bad that he was not the one she was hoping for, but either way, he saved her life. He walk over towards her, and kneel down by her, causing her to flinch at the sudden closeness between the two. He scan to search for any sign of a wound. "Are you injured? They didn't harm you, did they?"

"...No." She was hesitant about him. He could tell, most likely from staying in the hospital for too long, and not having any contact with anyone from the outside. Also what has been happening around them.

That's good. "I'm Joseph." He said, hoping to ease the situation between them.

"Joseph?... You're Sebastian's partner?"

"Yes, how do you know Sebast-"He didn't finish what he was saying until the girl grab him and stare up at him with pleading eyes out of the blue.

"Is he alive? Was he with you? Do you know where he is?"

Joseph shook his head, and press his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Sebastian is fine. The last time I saw him was about an hour ago at the hospital with our other partner, Kidman." Joseph said. The girl breathe in a sigh of relief. He watch her expression to be pleased by his answer. He piece everything together, and realize she must be the one Sebastian was talking about. "You're... Amelia, right? Sebastian told me about you."

She look at him in shock. "Yes... he told you about me?"

"Bits, and pieces." Joseph stated, before turning over to the side to see some of the creatures coming from the direction he came from. "We'll talk later."

He grabbed the girl's hand, and pulling her with him as they left the ruins, heading straight towards another ruins, but what appears to look like a castle. They ran towards the gate, Joseph told the girl to enter inside, and he follow along after to make sure the creatures didn't follow them. He entered inside to see the ruins to look empty, giving them a time of another break to breathe.

"They didn't see us, we should be safe for now-" Joseph starts coughing, he cover his mouth. After a few seconds, he look down to see blood on his hand. He frown, knowing what it means. Not now. He can't turned now.

"You're going to turned into one of them... aren't you?" Amelia said. Joseph turned around to stare at her in shock. How did she know? She points at him with a sad expression. "I could sense it... your skin is getting paler... and your eyes..."

"I'll be okay-argh!" Joseph grip the side of his head, hearing that annoying ringing noise again. He can't turned now, especially in front of this girl. What if he hurts her? Or worse, kill her. He tried blocking out the noise and to withstand the pain, but it was becoming to much. He didn't even notice that she rush by his side and telling to hang on. There was no choice. Joseph pulled out his gun about to aim it at himself, but Amelia took it out of his hands before he could.

"Are you crazy!"

Joseph grip his head and stares at her with a serious expression. "There is no other way." Joseph took the gun away, and tried to do it again, only to have it be wrestle by Amelia.

"You can't kill yourself! You can survive!" She struggle to get the weapon out of his hand.

Joseph wanted to laugh, if only she knew how hard it is for him. They continue to struggle until Amelia accidentally firing the weapon, none of the bullets hit them. Though it made Amelia jerk back kicking Joseph onto the ground for a few seconds, blacking out for a bit. The ringing noise soon died down, but that feeling was still there.

He opened his eyes to see Sebastian coming through the gate they came from. He sat up on the ground, and was about to call out to his partner, until he rushed over towards him and Amelia. He watch Sebastian's face lit up at the sight of Amelia, next to him. He was happy to see her a life, and relieved it to be so. Joseph hasn't seen such an emotion from him for a very long time.

He could see it in Sebastian's eyes. That he cares for her, even if he denies, considering he can be stubborn at times. It made Joseph question on what has happened to him. What made him to show such a thing, but whatever has happened. He couldn't help, but be slightly pleased to see his old partner slowly coming back. Maybe then, he will be the man he always looked up to.

"Amelia..."

Amelia look happy to see him, and he could tell in her eyes that she wanted to hug Sebastian, but Joseph's condition was stopping both of them doing so. Sebastian turned his attention to him. "Joseph, are you alright?"

Joseph nodded, "The buzzing... My head felt like it was about to crack open, but now it's like... I'm starting to get used to it."

"You've seen Kidman?"

He shook his head. "No... I was running from those things, then I found her. I almost turned again..." He said, feeling slightly bad at the position he cause the girl to be nodded, she look at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I-"

They turned towards the gate, hearing the voices of those creatures, and the banging of the gate. They were trying to get in. The gate must have locked itself when Sebastian came in. The detective helped his partner up; the trio back up away from the gate. "Inside, let's go. Amelia stick close to me." Sebastian ordered.

The girl nodded as they rush inside away from the horde.

* * *

**A/N:** Ruvik is conflicted about himself, whether or not he should continue his plan. Either way, he still is after Amelia. I hope that I got Joseph in character. I wanted to do a point of view of him as well:) So he sees that Sebastian is changing, starting to care for Amelia. Don't worry, Ruvik will meet Amelia again. *laughs evilly*

Ughh! I am soo conflicted with myself. I am at the point to change some parts in the plot u.u I kind of want this to be Ruvik/OC story as well. So I might have some situations where Amelia might forgive Ruvik. I don't know... what do you guys think? Do you want Amelia to not like Ruvik, and have her only to have feelings for Sebastian? Or do you want her to forgive and begin to see Ruvik in a new light?

Please review! It helps support and motivates me:)

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	9. Change Within

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 9: Change Within-_

"Subject shown no sign of any negative emotions around my presence. I showed her a slight glimpse of my memories, and the results were... a surprise. The subject still retains her mind as expected, but no sign of any fear, nor disgust towards me... Why? Does she not fear me? See me as an revolting _monster. _It could be that she still a child, unaware of the world around her. Innocence can blind those from the truth. Her admiration for me is... very pleasing. Perhaps she is the perfect host after all. Her mind is able to be linked to mine. Memories, thoughts, feelings, they can all be given, but to be replaced by a different conscious, one that no longer existed... It may be possible."

Ruvik finished as he set his pen down next to him. The young bandaged man looked up from his notes at the young 13-year-old girl running through the field of sunflowers. Amelia smiling and laughing as she ran. Her black hair flowing in sync as she ran. Ruvik couldn't help, but smile at her innocence. It reminded him of his dear sister, Laura. How he misses her dearly each day. She was the only person who ever understood him, made him mattered.

_'The session went well. How naive, she does not know this is not a dream._' Ruvik thought to himself, watching Amelia run endlessly in the field of sunflowers. She kept going as far as she could, only to end up right back where Ruvik is next to a rock he is sitting on. He gave a small chuckle at her determination to not give up.

His gaze darted over towards the barn that was far across from them; the place she kept trying to run to. His eyes lowered at the sight of it. The sunflowers may give a nice atmosphere, but that place will always be something he will forever dread. The barn will always be reminder of what happened on that day many years ago. The day he became this... _person._

"I give up!" Amelia shouted as her teenage hands throw up in the air, and she fall back on the sunflowers like a pillow. Her eyes darted over to him, and points over at the barn. "Ruvik, why can't I go over there?"

"Perhaps a next try will allow you to finally make it."

"... Meanie." She said as she rolled over on her side stubbornly, not pleased by his answer. "I hate it when dreams won't let you do things for fun."

Ruvik chuckle, _'If only you knew.'_ "Little Wolf-"

"You know I hate that nickname." Amelia said, and cross her arms over her chest as she rolled over to turned towards him. Her black hair surrounded her head like a halo. "Just because I said was a Lone Wolf in the hospital when I first came, doesn't mean I like being called a Wolf, or _Little._ I'm in a pack with Leslie, and Wolves stay together as pack." She raise her hand in the air.

The other patient, the other one who is compatible with him. The young boy who she taken a liking to, and finds him as a sibling, Almost acting like an older one due to their behaviors, and her over-protective urge on him. It reminded him of past a few times. It was ironic.

"You keep staring at the barn. Have you been there before?" Amelia ask, snapping Ruvik out of his thoughts. She sits up and looks over at the barn. Her face lit up. "Were you a farmer! That must be it!"

"In a way I was." Ruvik said. He did some experiments, pick a few here and there for them, so in a way it was farming to him. His eyes look over at the building, narrowing at the sight of it. Another time perhaps, she will learned what happened there. He looks down at her; her gaze still looking at the farm. The first session was a success, so there's a possibility it might have taken an effect on her. Only one way to find out. "Does that barn look familiar to you? You've been trying to go over there for awhile."

"I don't know..." Amelia press her hand on her head, and continue to stare at it as if it was an attraction in museum. "I feel like something is calling me there... This place feels _familiar,_ but I never been here... Oh well, maybe I just dream of this before and forgotten about it."

Ruvik smirk, getting more information than he anticipated. _'I was correct. There is a possibility now.'_

* * *

"Get that thing open!"

"I'm working on it. Just give me a little time." Joseph said as he starts working on the bombs on the door. The trio ran inside the ruins of the once to be castle, only to find themselves trapped to a dead end. Only way out is through that bomb door. Sebastian pulls out his handgun and gets ready for horde that is descending upon them.

"Shit." He look back to see Amelia standing behind him, next to Joseph. She doesn't have any weapons, and it was good thing Joseph grab the axe before she could. Sebastian doesn't want to see that scene from her again. He won't lie, it was good to see her unharm, and okay. Even though he wanted to ask her how she got away from that guy, Ruvik. Another time, for now he must focus on getting them out of here.

Sebastian fired any of those creatures, making sure none of them would climb over the window towards Joseph and Amelia. He laid down a few traps, using shocking arrows from the Agony Crossbow. It came in handing on his journey, but the ammo is very scarce, more so than the others. He continue to keep his attention on the creatures, only to have more and more coming. His ammo is running low.

"I can't hold them off any much longer!" Sebastian reload his handgun and fire at one of the creatures crawling over the window.

"Please hurry, Joseph." Amelia said as she continue to watch Sebastian, and standing guard in front of Joseph to protect him.

"A little longer, just keep me cover."

Sebastian curse under his breath and continue firing. He switch over to his shotgun when his handgun ran out of ammo. Moments later, Joseph defuse the bomb and door swung open.

"Got it! Let's go!" He said. Amelia nod as she grab his hand and ran through the door with him. Sebastian ran over towards them through the door. Pile of rubble came falling down behind him as fire cover the way back. The creatures are trying to burn this place to the ground.

Sebastian caught up to the two, only to be stuck in another room with a bomb door. "Another one?!"

He turned around as he hear screeching noises from those things. He pulled out his handgun. Before he could fire, Amelia came dashes towards one of them with an axe. Sebastian look back to see the axe Joseph got is gone. He turned his attention back at Amelia who is swinging the axe at them, hitting across the face with each swing.

He didn't have time to take it away from her. He focus his attention on the oncoming creatures and fired at them. He shot one of the barrels containing a flammable sign, next to a group, causing them to explodes into flames. As he and Amelia continue to attack the horde, he notice the brutality she was doing to them. She kept attacking their faces, even after dead for few hits, as if she was making sure they were dead. Not to mention her blue-grey eyes appear to be darken, showing no sign of any emotion, besides... kill. The need to kill.

Was she having one of those episodes again? Could she be turning just like Joseph?

"Shut up."

Sebastian looks over at Amelia who is now clutching her head. Her hands gripping the axe in her hand too tightly where he could see her vein popping out on her skin. Her body shaking, then suddenly Sebastian was push back by a wave, but it wasn't strong enough to keep him off his feet. He was about to go over to her, but he had to keep his attention on the enemy. He turn his gun and kept firing, giving short glances at her. Making sure she won't be attacked and... doesn't turn.

"I won't listen. I am not listening..."

Sebastian turn back to Joseph. "How much longer!"

"Almost done, keep me cover for awhile longer."

There isn't a while longer. Sebastian can see in the corner of his eyes the young girl is losing grip on herself. Suddenly she drops the axe and holds her head as she screams in pain. Her screams cause the creatures turn their attention on her. Sebastian curse under his breath and pulled out his shotgun. He fired at them as he made his way over to her.

"It's open! Let's go!"

Without hesitating, Sebastian grab Amelia's arm and forcefully dragged her with him out of the room towards where Joseph headed. They soon come out towards an open area. Sebastian let Amelia go and turned around to help Joseph to close the gate, preventing the horde inside from pursuing them. He lean forwards to breathe, "Let's rest for a minute. We can't keep going at this pace-"

Sebastian and Joseph flew back onto their backs by a strong invisible force. The detective groan in pain at the sudden action. They felt that force again, but it was much smaller, coming in like a wave each second. Sebastian slowly sat up and look to see it was coming from Amelia. She was gripping her head, shaking back and forth on the ground. It was almost similar like Leslie, he encountered a few times before losing him.

"She's turning." Joseph said as he was about to sit only to be knocked down again.

"I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listening." She repeated over and over again. Almost if she was trying to convince herself, but it was futile.

Sebastian push himself through towards her. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and shaking her back and forth. He is not going to let any one die today. "Amelia, snap out of it!" His voice must have brought her back as she stop shaking, and those energy-like wave disappeared. Her eyes widening in shock, staring at him.

"...Se...bastian?" The detective gave a small smile. Good, he didn't lost her. He was about to say something to her until she turned her attention towards Joseph. "Isaac? Is that you?"

Isaac? Who's Isaac?

Joseph raise his hand to her. "I'm not-" He didn't finish when Amelia push past Sebastian, dash towards him and soon wrapping her arms around him in hug. Her face bury within his chest as she held him close as if she was scared to let go. Joseph stare down shockingly at the girl then towards his partner in confusion.

Sebastian was bewildered as well. He watch the young woman hugged his partner, who is unsure on what to do. For some reason it bothered him for a bit to see her hugging Joseph like that. She barely even met him, and here she is clinging onto him for comfort. Joseph is a decent guy, more kind when you first meet him than he says so about himself. Still, it felt irritating a bit. He didn't like that feeling.

Joseph look up to see Sebastian frowning at him. _'What the? What did I do?'_ He thought. He turned his attention back at Amelia, and put his hands on her shoulders to pull her back slightly. "It's Joseph, I'm Joseph. Remember?" He said, feeling slightly bad for not being the person she badly needs right.

Amelia stare at him for a few seconds then soon pulls away from him embarrass. "I-I'm sorry, Joseph..." She said as she turned away from the two men's gazes. Silence filled the air around them. It was uncomfortable, and not needed at a time like this. Joseph was about to ask her what was that about until Sebastian spoke up.

"We need to get move on. Joseph is it safe in that direction." Sebastian points over towards the right. Joseph headed towards that direction to see if it is for the trio. It gave the detective a few moments with the female patient. Sebastian turned his attention towards her. "Amelia-"

He nearly was knocked back off his feet when her head dive forward on his chest. Her arms wrapping around him tightly It shock and confused him at the same time. Did she mistake him for that person, Isaac, as well? Up close she was indeed shorter than he was. She is about 5'7-5'8, at least 3-4 inches smaller than he is.

"I almost thought you died..."

She's hugging him, because she thought he almost died? Sebastian piece together what she meant. He was unsure whether to hug her or not, part of him does. He often deal with this kind of situations in the past with his wife... _Myra._ Though those days were long ago.

"If another person died for me... I can no longer live with myself knowing that..."

What did she meant by that?

"Amelia-"

Amelia shook her head and burying her face within his chest. "No, I don't want to talk about it.. especially not about **him**... not yet..." She said. She's a stubborn one, and he could slightly understand why she don't want to talk about yet. It's fine by him.

Sebastian did nothing, but wrap his arms around her, and gave her the comfort she needed. It was all he could do for her. For someone like him to do such a thing to a patient he supposed to be weary of, he must be mad. After dealing with dead coming back to life, and seeing the impossible, he could say he is losing his mind. This mere person, a mental hospital patient of all people, is starting to grow up just like his partners. Even if he denies, he's beginning to care for her, and worry about her safety.

It's a little frightening to think about, almost wants him to push her way, but he can't. It's hard to describe it. Her presence soothe him. Her voice drawn him in. Despite who she is, he sees her other than a unstable patient. What the hell is happening to him? No, he knows what this is... He just doesn't want to believe it.

Unaware, Joseph was watching them from afar. '_Sebastian... you're an idiot.'_

* * *

**A/N:** So it's been decided. I shall leave it the same. Amelia will not have any feelings for Ruvik. I have realized that Amelia has to have full!Stockholm Syndrome to feel something for him. (*Ruvik frowns at me* No offense, Ruvik. I love you! *hugs him then gets push back*) Maybe after this story I might do a Ruvik/OC story. For now this will be the same. Don't worry, Amelia might have slight feelings, but other than that she fears Ruvik for what he is going to do to her, and such.

I assume Ruvik already was linked to Leslie before the Evil Within game, and he already found out about the compatible thing. Meaning, Leslie was in his head before. So I assume this was around when Leslie was 13-15ish. Correct me if I'm wrong. So I made it around when Leslie was 14 while Amelia was 13. However, Amelia didn't knew back then she was in his head, she thought it was a dream. She was unaware of Ruvik's dark intentions until she found out his goal about her later on.

If you did not know, Ruvik kind of has a poor self-esteem. In the game in his notes and audio-log, he kind of think of himself as a monster, and wanting to be reborn in a new body. It's understandable considering he is scarred and the burns damage his entire body. So he finds himself revolting. Poor guy.

What happened to Amelia is like what happened to Leslie in the game. Oh no, Amelia is starting to lose herself. Sebastian went almost jelly!mode on Joseph, poor Jojo. Jojo knows what's happening, and he doesn't seem to like it, for a very good reason. A detective having feelings for an unstable patient. Too bad Sebastian won't admit it. Stubborn mule. Well see you all next time! Please review, I appreciate it! It helps keep my blood pumping and going for this story;P

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	10. Looking Out

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 10: Looking Out-_

She leaned her back against the wall in the elevator. Neither one of the trio spoke a word, leaving a complete silence as they go up in the tower. She kept quiet since the incident back at the castle ruins. Not saying a word, just quietly obeying to Joseph or Sebastian's commands. She allowed them to do all the work, and stood back to take cover, not getting in any of the detectives' way. Even though deep down she wanted to help.

However, she couldn't go through that again. Her mind was on fire, and she almost lost herself in the process. She couldn't think straight. The loud ringing deafen her ears, blocking out any sounds from Sebastian and Joseph. All she could focus on is the pain. The constant pain in her heat, thumping loudly each second.

Then came the voices. They whisper dark things to her. Things that she will regret if she ever listen to them. The voices wouldn't shut up, but continue on and on. Her body feeling cold, and she could feel herself drifting away. Her view darkening each second. Almost to the point where she lost reasoning. If it wasn't for Sebastian

His voice brought her back. If it wasn't for him, what could have happened to her? Is this what Ruvik meant to do to her?

She shook her head to brush those thoughts away. All that matters is getting out of here as soon as a possible. Now she could understand slightly a bit of what Joseph is going through. That feeling is awful. It felt so suffocating. Part of her wanted to accept it to make it all go away. That part scares her the most.

It was awful that she mistaken Joseph as her brother, Isaac. He did remind her of him. Their personalities were so close, that it's almost hard at times for her to look at him with out feeling a bit sad, and guilty over her brother. However, Joseph is not Isaac. He is himself. She knows that, and needs to remember it as well. She cannot mistaken him again, fearing it may cause her to lose sanity more if doing so.

Her blue-grey eyes glance over at Sebastian, remembering the embrace they shared long ago. It felt comforting, consider what she's going through. She didn't think she would hug him. It was as if her body acted on it's own. It was true she was afraid to never see him again, but she didn't think she would hug the guy. She barely knows him. Yet they been through so much together to the point where she could trust him with her life. They both had each other's back since they first met. Trust was definitely earned between them. However, she see him more than someone who has her back 24/7. Someone she can trust, friendship, maybe even more.

Her hug prove that he meant a deal to her. He was definitely someone important to her now. You are thinking she is crazy to even consider him as such person, but how long has it been since anyone, besides Leslie, show her such emotions. How long has it been since she was able to trust someone again? Far too long she says. Sebastian is a good man. He proved that enough to her. Even so, he's starting mean something more to her. She can't describe it.

His presence calms her down, similar to Leslie, but much more. His voice does the same effect, but yet when she looks at him. Her heart beats fast and she feels this strange, foreign feeling inside the pit of her stomach. She knows what it means considering she can't seem to look at him longer than she usually can. After the hug, she finally took a long look at him. He was indeed handsome, despite his age. Her eyes trail every feature, but she soon caught herself from staring too long.

Now thinking about it. It's starting to make sense. She's attracted to him, much to her despite. It is awkward now, considering she never had any experience in that type of area. It's not like feelings can be returned. It's one-sided, and it might go away after awhile. For now, it's just getting in the way. She is sort of ignoring him; there is not long conversations, but a few words here and there. Sebastian didn't seem to mind it, since he was doing the same thing. He mostly had his back turned towards her. It was kind of bothering of him to do that to her. Then again she must have cause him to have such a behaviour, considering she does the same.

Amelia sigh quietly, _'It's not like he would look at me in that way. I'm an idiot to even have a crush on someone I just met. A old guy of all people...'_ She thought grumply.

Once they made it to the top, they soon came across a bridge and walk across it. The two men was in front of the young patient. She mostly stood a yard back, giving the men a space, but mostly to stay away from Sebastian due to her '_problem_'.

"Do you think Kidman is ok?" Joseph spoke, killing the silence between the trio.

"I don't like that they used her as bait. Almost like someone is toying with us..." Sebastian said. Joseph starts coughing, covering his mouth as they continue to walk. Amelia stared at him concern, while Sebastian stare forward. They all know what that meant. "Hang in there, just a little further."

Joseph nodded as they continue to walk forward, soon coming close to the end of the bridge. Screams of a man was heard on the left side of them. They look over to see two of those creatures executed him on a guillotine. Amelia stared at the creatures, backing up in her feet. She has a back feeling about this. Joseph held his axe in his hands, and jog forward. "There are only two, we can take them."

"No, that's not..." Sebastian tried stopping Joseph, but his partner ran forward to the end of the bridge towards the two creatures.

"Joseph no!" Amelia yelled out to stop the man. She watch as he ran over a wire, then suddenly a explosion erupts below him. It cause part of the bridge to fall down. Joseph flew forward, not caught in the explosion while Amelia and Sebastian flew back onto their backs. They both slide back on the concrete. Sebastian almost close to the edge, while she was in the middle.

The young girl's back roared out in pain. A loud ringing noise echoed in her ears, almost blurring her vision. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain her back. "Joseph!" She look to see Sebastian running over to the edge of the broken bridge to see his partner being carried by the two creatures towards the guillotine.

Amelia slowly gets up to her feet. Her hand holding the side of her head to ease the pain, and the ringing. She wasn't turning, but it still hurt nonetheless. Amelia slowly made her way over to Sebastian, who was standing on a wooden platform that is connected to the side of the bridge. He killed the two creatures with his sniper rifle.

"You OK?!" Sebastian said.

Joseph gets up to his feet. "I'm fine, no need to worry." He replied calmly. Almost too calm. Amelia didn't say anything. She knows he wasn't fine, and she sure Sebastian knows that as well. She could see the two men were closer than mere partners. She stood behind Sebastian, watch Joseph drop a long wooden board across to them. Allowing the two to cross over to him. Joseph turn his attention towards Sebastian, frowning at him. He walk towards him. "You should have just let them..."

"Huh?" Joseph grabs Sebastian gun, backing up as he held the point of it at the side of his head. They stare at him in shock. Amelia backed up, unsure at what to do, while Sebastian looked ready to bounce on his partner. "The hell?!"

"It's just a matter of time." Joseph said as he backs away from Sebastian. Amelia doesn't blame Joseph. She understand what he means, but this isn't right. He can't just give up so easily. "It's better this way-" Sebastian tackles him to the ground. Amelia watch the two men wrestle until Sebastian grab the gun and stood up away from Joseph, staring down at him.

"What the fuck?!" Sebastian said. Joseph looks away from him, sitting up, having his back turns towards his partner. Don't know what to say to him. The two men stayed silence, not saying one word. The tension never left.

Amelia stares down at Joseph, feeling bad for the man. Her hand grip the side of her other arm tightly as she spoke. "You shouldn't give up so easily..." The two men turned their attention towards her. It felt uneasy, but she has to say something. Her eyes staring down at her feet to avoid their gazes. "I know how it feels... You're not alone..."

Before any of the men could say something to her, groans and yells were heard behind her. It cause the trio to turned their attention towards the bridge to see the horde they ran from, coming towards them. This cause the trio run towards a gate, only to see that is closed with a crank next to it.

"Cover me!" Joseph said as he ran towards the crank.

Sebastian looks back at Amelia. "Let's go!" She nodded as she ran towards Joseph and stood by his side. She watch Sebastian aim his gun at the horde, defending the two. It made her feel helpless to not do anything. She know he didn't like her helping due to seeing that... side of her. She don't blame him, but even though she don't want to go through that again. She don't want to sit and here be damsel in distress forever. She can't be protected all the time, and not doing anything. Not ever again.

Amelia grip her arm tightly to hold herself in place, preventing her from helping him. Her nails dug deep to cause pain, to hold her still. She wants to help him. She wants to be someone Sebastian can depend on, like Joseph. She wants to be closer to him. She just want him to see her other than a patient, someone he needs to constantly protect.

"Hurry, this way!" Joseph said as they ran through the open gate. Sebastian shoots the crank, closing the gate to prevent the rest of the horde coming. The three caught their breaths.

Sebastian turned towards his partner. "Joseph, are you alright?" He asked, still concern over earlier.

"I... Yeah..." Joseph said hesitantly. The response must have been good enough for Sebastian since he stay quiet as the three walk down the steps towards another area. Amelia look at Sebastian, wanting to start a conversation, despite how awkward it can get for her, but was afraid to due to him slightly ignoring her. She can see it, sense it. She's not dumb, nor blind.

Amelia looks around, trying not to dwell on it too much. He is probably focus on getting out of here more due to Joseph and her's situation. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the area with a few stands on the side with food on top of it. She wasn't sure what this place was called, but it did felt nice seeing places she never been too.

"This looks like a marketplace. It looks deserted, like everywhere else. We ought to keep moving." Joseph stated.

They start walking through the marketplace. The two men looking through the stands, finding a few ammo or that green gel containers on them. They soon come across a tape-recorder. Sebastian press the button to listen to it.

_"Father was a stern man. Proud, and I thought intelligent. But he was also pious. A believer."_

Amelia's eyes widen as her breath hitch in the back of her throat at the sound of that voice. It was Ruvik. His face appear in her mind, but she soon push it away. She tries to keep her mind off him, not wanting to think of him, nor of his plan for her. She turned her eyes over towards the food and starts thinking of the names for them, to keep her mind off the tape-recorder. Unaware that Sebastian was noticing the sudden mood change in her.

_"Somehow he always supported the church, no matter what the newspaper said. He waved away the allegations as they were infallible. The wretched, the vermin, the stern... all were taken in by that church. They were promise salvation and eternal life. But there's nothing they could promise that I couldn't take away."_

The audio-log finished. Sebastian and Joseph didn't say anything, but continue to move on through the marketplace. It made it a lot easier for her. She tried not think about Ruvik, but that audio-log made her question things. She knows Ruvik wasn't fond of his father, but she could see some of the reason why.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Sebastian said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"More like _when._ this architect seems straight out of middle ages." Joseph replied.

"Yeah, but there's electricity, elevators. This place can't be real..." Sebastian added.

"It's like jumbled up memories." Joseph added on.

Amelia looks around to see them in a different area away from the market place. Joseph was right. This area seem ancient, but for some odd reason.  
It felt like she been here before. She can't put her finger on it.

She leans forward as a wave of pain struck the side of her head. She cried out when it starts to come into pulses. Almost in like a pattern. Her hands gripping the spot where the pain coming from. She close her eyes to try to block out the pain, and calm herself down. Her heart racing fast due to it.

"Shit!" She heard Sebastian say.

"Is she turning?"

"I don't know. Let's hide out in here for a minute." She felt her shoulders be grab along with her waist, and feels herself lift off the ground. Amelia continue to close her eyes as she feels herself being carried away, soon her vision goes black.

* * *

Joseph watch his partner carried the unconscious female into the house that was almost falling apart. It was the only place they could hide from the creatures outside that were yards away. Joseph cough as he leans against the wall, sliding down the floor. He watched Sebastian lie Amelia down on a table, watching emotions flicker in his partner's eyes.

He cover his mouth as he cough more. After a few seconds, that feeling starts to die down, but it was still there. Joseph looks up to see Sebastian pull out his flask containing whiskey, no doubt. "Is this what it was like for you, Seb?... After the _accident."_

"Well, I never put a gun to my head." Sebastian said.

"No, of course not. Just quietly sank into the bottle..." Joseph replied.

Sebastian sighs, "We can't all be perfect... It never affected my work." He puts the flask back in his pocket as he walks over towards Joseph. "But hey, you read my IA report."

"You know I didn't report you, because I was worried about your work, Sebastian."

Sebastian scoff. "What else is there?" The two men turned towards the table to see Amelia stir slightly, and a small whimper escape her lips.

Joseph watch Sebastian walk over to her, to check on her. He watched emotions flicker in those eyes of his. Seeing more so than usual. This is enough proof for him to confirm that his theory was true. "You care for her." Joseph said suddenly.

Sebastian turned around, and stared at him in bewilderment. He wanted to laugh at the look on Sebastian's face. "What?" Sebastian said.

"It's obvious, the way you stare at her. " Joseph pointed out. He waved his hand at Sebastian to stop him from countering against him. It's pointless, he knows it true."Pushing her away, ignoring her. It won't go away. There's no point into denying this. I _know_ you, Sebastian."

"I trust her with my life-"

"Regardless of what you say, it doesn't change of what I see." Joseph turns his attention to Amelia. His eyes lower at the sight of her. He does pity her. She did seem normal, but she is still a patient. "She is a patient. We don't know what she is capable of. She could be diagnosis with nar-"

"She saved my life, and yours. I know _what_ she is, Joseph. I've handle it so far." Sebastian said sternly.

"Do you? I don't... want to see you _relive_ another tragedy." Joseph gets up off the floor, brushing himself off as he stood up to face his partner. He pushes up his glasses as he spoke. "I'm only looking out for you. That's what partners are for, right?"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts:) Rush? Sorry if it felt like it. I wanted this part out of the way. It's been bugging me u.u Well now you know why Sebastian is avoiding Amelia. He seems to be denying it. Jojo knows it, and he don't like it. Joseph is only looking for Sebastian since they are very close friends. He doesn't want to see him hurt, and the fact that Amelia is an unstable patient doesn't help. So of course he disapproves of this.

So I've been doing some thinking lately, and I decided to do a Ruvik/OC story. I've been getting from some of you guys asking me to do one, since you like how I portray Ruvik in this. I've decided to do one. That story will have Amelia, and it will be like this, but opposite. It's a Ruvik/Amelia story. This story is Amelia/Sebastian while that story focus on Ruvik/Amelia. Get it? However that story few things have to change around, like Amelia didn't find out Ruvik's goal about her, so her feelings aka admiration never went away nor was she ever afraid of him. I had to change it in order to make sense.

Well here's the summary if you guys want to read it. Summary: _A young patient, Amelia, always knew Ruvik hid something for her. After 10 years apart, everything starts to come to the light, as well as his dark obsession with her. Soon she has two choices: forgive or hate just like everyone else. She once admired him, but can that make up everything he has done. In the end what is truly human._. The story is called Whispers in the Dark. I posted so check it out:)

Review! I crave it:3

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	11. Foreign Memories

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 11: Foreign Memories-_

A soft gentle breeze brush the side of her cheek. She opens her eyes slowly to only to be staring up at a clear blue sky. The young girl sat up, only to find herself on the ground, and her surroundings to be a small garden. Her grey-blue eyes scanning the area around her. It was a small garden, next to a beautiful mansion she never seen before.

'_Impossible... There's no way I could have been here, but yet... I feel like I have.'_ She thought as she touch her the side of head, processing what's going on. Her head was on fire, felt like it was about to explode. She felt herself carried by Sebastian or Joseph, then everything went black. Did she get separated again? If so, she better start looking for them, before you-know-who finds her before they do.

Amelia gets off the ground only to find herself slightly tripping over by a tug of her clothing. She look down in shock and confusion to find herself in a red dress with a white collar around her neck. It felt old to the girl since it's been a very long time since she wear something like this, but either way it look rather odd. Yet it feels... content like she's used to this.

She looks around to see her surrounding to appear peaceful. No sign of any blood, decay, or any of those creatures. It as if it was all a dream. It wasn't, because she remembers it all, and she knows for a fact she never been here, nor ever likely would in real life.

"What's going on?" She said to herself. She walks through the garden, looking around in amazement. Never has she ever been into a place like this, but yet why does-

"There you are."

Amelia stop, turned around to see a tall man with short blonde hair, who appears to be in his early forties, or a little later.. He has slight medium blonde beard with a mustache that curl downwards. He is wearing a dark brown suit, golden brown waist-coat, with white shirt and grey neckerchief. She stare at him as she watch him walk towards her. His face showed a slight disappointment. It made her felt a little ashamed, a smidge, but why?

"Father." The word escape out of her lips before she could stop it. It came out almost naturally like she knows who he is.

The man, or father she called him, stood in front of her staring down at her with a stern expression. He looked around them. "Where is Ruben?"

"...Ruben?"

"Find your brother, and make your appearances inside. We have important guests here. I want the both of you to be civil, we cannot disgrace the Victoriano name. " He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. A part of her wanted to brush his hand off, considering she don't even know him. Yet another part felt like she did. Like he was her father. The feeling of his hand on her shoulder gave her a slight comfort, knowing her own parent is counting on her, but yet he isn't her parent. Is she experiencing someone else's memory? "Ruben listens to you. That son of mine needs to focus more on the family's status then meddling in childish affairs."

She nodded, although she felt slightly annoyed of him for talking down on this Ruben. "Of course..." She said, feeling slight strange to all this. Most of the words escape her mouth before she could stop or notice them.

The man seem content with her answer, and head straight towards the mansion. Leaving her alone in the garden.

"Father is the one who needs to focus on us."

Amelia turned around to see a young boy, looking similar to the man who just left. He looked about 10, maybe even younger. He is wearing a formal clothing of a black dress pants, a white shirt, a black waist coat and a red tie with brown shoes. His eyes look similar to hers, but they were more blue. In them held intelligent, knowledge, but underneath she could see a child side in them. It made her felt slightly young due to his look. A smile spread out across her face before she could even notice. This must be Ruben, the man's son and her supposedly brother. He looked... familiar to her.

"There you are." She said, almost mentally shock at what she said, but yet her body act naturally. Almost as if she was being controlled or possess.

"It wasn't fun if you didn't continue to look for me."

"We were playing hide and seek?"

The young boy laugh. "Of course. How could you forget so quickly?"

"Sorry... father distracted me." Amelia said. Her body was saying things she didn't want to say. That man wasn't her father, but yet her mouth lets it out with ease. Like it was normal.

Ruben looks towards the mansion with a sour expression. "I don't want to go in there. They will... look at me funny. Father will be very displeased with me, as usual."

A small giggle escape Amelia's lips. The look on his face made her do it. "Why don't we play a little more then? Let father get mad, it's the same as always." She said as she walk forward and gently tap his shoulder before taking off in the garden towards another part in the area.

She won't deny it. It felt almost... good. It felt good to feel normal again. How long has it been since she act like this? Especially with a sibling(Well she didn't expect a younger sibling). Even though a huge part of her loves this, but a small part, the reasoning side, is confused on all of this. Why is she feeling this way? Who are these people?

The young boy smiled, begin to chase after her. "Slow down! You know you're faster than me. Your body is more matured than mine." He said, as she continue to run, giggling with excitement. "Slow down, Laura!"

Amelia's eyes widen in shock at the name. Her body stopping in place, allowing her free control over it. That name, she knows that name. There's no way. She knows it is not impossible. _Laura..._

"Laura?"

Amelia didn't say anything, her mind still processing, but this is enough for her to realize what is going on. Her eyes narrowing with anger and shock as her hands bawled up into a fist.

"Laura-"

"That's not my name." She finally speaks.

"Of course it is, Laura-"

"That's **not** my name!" She yells. Her body began to shake with rage or fear, maybe both. Her hands trembling as her thoughts rambling in her mind. She doesn't want to turn around to face him, not wanting to look at his face, because she knows he is. "My name is Amelia."

"Amelia? Laura are you-"

"I'm not **Laura!"** Amelia yelled again. Her head began to ache in pain on the side. Her hand hold the spot to try to stop the pain, but it was coming in small pulse. Her heart beating fast due to it, but most of all because of what was going on. Slow steady breathing, she spoke. "I'm not her..."

"... You will be very soon."

Amelia turned around to frown at Ruben who slowly change to Ruvik as their surrounding and atmosphere darken. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of him. He had an amuse expression on his face, probably due to that fact she figured it out right away. She knew this was his doing, and that boy was him. This all makes sense now to her.

"Monster... you're putting the memories in my mind... almost to make think I am her." Amelia hissed as the pain increase more. Her skull feeling like it was about to crack. Anger was mostly taking over her fear. She won't let him do this her. "I won't let you make me a _shell_ for your sister..."

That was his goal. That was what made her fear him, run away from him. He wanted, no, is trying to turn her into his dead sister. She didn't want to believe it at first, but his notes were in exact detail about all. His words describe how serious he was about it. How _obsess_ he was with it. The way he spoke so highly of her... almost as if he will do anything to have her back, in this case he would.

"_Little Wolf_, how wrong you are. It's already too late for you. Your mind is on the verge of breaking." He reach his hands out, only to teleport in front of her. Amelia jumped, but to find herself not able to move. Before she could do or say anything, his hand touch the side of her cheek as a dark look appear on his face. Then her entire world goes black once more.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and alerts! Yes, it does motivate me, and thank you guys^^ I appreciate it! Sorry if this was a short, rush chapter, I wanted this out of the way. Dun dun dun da! It's been revealed on why Ruvik wants her. I know some of you already figure it out before this XD I wanted this out of the way, it was kind of annoying the heck out of me. Now you know.

I'm not sure how Ruvik's parents act, because there wasn't that much about them:/ So this is how I picture them to be due to Ruvik's notes in the game about them. I'm sorry if I make his father OOC.

Next chapter it will go back to Sebastian and Joseph:P

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all supports the story!**


	12. On Edge

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 12: On Edge-_

Amelia open her eyes slowly, waiting for whatever Ruvik was going to throw at her this time. Her vision come in contact with a wooden, decay ceiling. Not what she was expecting. She sat up slowly to find herself on top of a wooden table. She scan her surrounding to find it was a broken down house she was in. It wasn't that mansion she's been seeing over, and over, at least twice now. She thought she would never wake up from that horrid nightmare.

Amelia groan as her head pulse with a slight ache. She press her hand on the spot, and the pain slowly disappear. It wasn't bad as before, but still isn't a good sign. '_I'm almost losing my mind... I can't black out again. I can't give up.'_ She thought to herself as she gets off the table, and looks around.

Her blue-grey eyes lit up at the sight of Sebastian and Joseph. They were standing by a large hole on the side of the house, they are in. The two men were looking out towards the cemetery where it was very close to the house. They're probably discussing what to do next.

_'Sebastian must have carried me here, when I black out._' She blush slightly at the thought, then soon brush it away. She remembers they were still kind of ignoring each other, mostly her due to her problem. However, she can't ignore him forever. _'I have to stop acting like a child... Otherwise I'll never be safe from Ruvik... I want to be someone Sebastian can depend on.'_

A small smile spread out across her face at the thought. No more acting like a child. She has to face reality, and stop running away. She must defend herself, and be prepared for the worst from now on. Even though a part of her is scared of becoming... that _person_ again... but she can't sit here and be damsel in distress forever. She has to stand up, and do something.

_'I can do this... I'm scared, but... I can do this...'_ Amelia thought as she was feeling determined from her thoughts. _'I need to find Leslie, and make sure he is safe.'_

Amelia walk over to the two men, despite feeling nervous and scared to face Sebastian, but she ignored that part, and kept going to them. "J-Joseph, Sebastian." She said.

The two men turned to face her, both of them look relieve to see she was awake and okay. She smiled at the two of them, and tried her best to not stare at Sebastian too long. Not to mention it felt good to her, knowing he look glad to see she was okay.

"You're awake. Does your head still hurt?" Joseph ask.

She shook her head. "No, I think... I'm fine." She looks over to see the church on the far side of the cemetery. She could hear those creatures around them. They're getting closer. "We should get a move on... before we get surrounded."

"We should head for that church on the far side." Sebastian said as he turn around, and walk down towards the cemetery. Joseph look at Amelia for a moment, then the two of them follow shortly behind.

She hopes Sebastian doesn't ignore her for the rest of their journey. She still wants him to talk to her.

The trio stop in their track as they heard a loud cry, coming from the far side of the cemetery. Her eyes widen at the sound of the voice. "Leslie." She bolted down past Sebastian towards a ladder next to a tomb.

"Amelia, wait!"

Amelia ignore Sebastian, and climb on top of the tomb. Her eyes frantically looking around for her friend. How could she be so careless. Leslie isn't safe by himself.

"Hold on, I'll climb up there with her to see if I can get a look ahead." Joseph said as he climb up to where she is. The ladder break underneath his feet, but he made it up there just in time. He look down to Sebastian.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian ask.

"Yeah." Joseph stood next to Amelia as they both look around. "Do you see-" He stop what he was saying as two gunshots echo in front of them. The two looked ahead to see where it came from. Amelia squint her eyes to see two figures walking towards the cemetery. Her eyes widen as she recognize both of the figures. "Hey, that's Kidman." said Joseph.

Joseph look down to a sniper rifle on a dead body near them. He picks up the rifle, and looks at it to see if its in good condition. He turns to Sebastian, and show him the weapon.

"Look at what I found. It seems to be in working condition." Joseph said as he wave at him. "Go on ahead, I'll keep an eye on Amelia and cover you-"

"Hey!"

Joseph turns around to see Amelia running on top of the tombs, jumping to each one. "Amelia!"

She ignore Joseph's call for her name, and kept going. She has to get to Leslie. He's in danger from Ruvik as well. "She's going to kill him!" Amelia said as she takes off, continue to ignore both of the detectives. _'Leslie, hold on. I'm coming-'_

Her foot slip on the end, losing her balance, she fall towards the ground. Before she could hit for the impact, she turned her body just in time. She lands on her side as pain explode from it. She coughs to catch her breath from the sudden pain, and sit up on her butt. Her vision was slightly blurry, but was she still able to see. Good thing, since it will be a pain in the neck if she wasn't able to.

Amelia continue to try to ignore the pain, and lean her back against the wall of the tomb she fell from. Air coming in and out slowly as she is catches her breath. That was one hell of a fall for her.

"Amelia!"

"What the hell happened! Is she alright?"

"I don't know, she fell, and-shit! Sebastian take cover, they're shooting!"

Amelia was about to call out until she hears one of those creatures nearby. That uneasy feeling came in the pit of her stomach, and she knows what that means. She close her mouth shut. Quiet is the best option. She hiss as she stand up, and walk towards the end of the tomb, and peek around the corner to see two creatures heading straight her way. '_I have to hide...'_

She quickly walk back, her side still roaring with pain; she hid around the tomb in time before the creatures could see her. She look down at her feet to see a syringe, containing green liquid. She grab the syringe, remembers Sebastian telling her this contain a healing ability.

The green gel gives a strange healing ability. It's worth the shot.

She close her eyes as she took a deep breath and stab the syringe into her leg. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying out. The pain in her side disappear, and she feels a lot better than before. Her head feels clearer now. With a small smile, she pull the syringe out, and breathe a sigh of relief to no longer be staggering. She now has to find a way back to the two detectives, but she can't call them out.

_'There has to be another way.'_ Her eyes look around to find a weapon near her. Anything to kill those two creatures.

A loud roar echo behind her tomb, and she could hear those two creatures cry out. She look around the corner to see a giant humanoid stomping on the those two creatures. It appears to be a male, has a red wrapping all around his eyes, blinding it's sight, but she is not sure if it is blind, nor would risk to see if he is. It roar again, turned around, ran fast down to where it was going.

Amelia won't question it, but she's positive he's going for Sebastian or Joseph. She walk along side the tomb towards where the two creatures are to see them disappear leaving a few matches and grenade. She pick the two items up, and look down at the grenade in her hand. This should come in handy, maybe it could kill that creature.

She look to the right side to see two horse statues from across one and another. Underneath their hooves, is a stone table. Perhaps an altar. She look the other direction to see a giant hole, but she could see the way that leads to the church. However, it was blocked off. They have to find another way for the church.

A loud cry came from that direction. "Sebastian." Amelia said. That giant creature must be attacking him. He needs her help.

Amelia ran over towards that direction, peek around the corner to see another giant humanoid, it was male, but it didn't have a red wrappings around it's head. The creature is lying on the ground next to a tomb. It appears to be dead, since its not moving.

Her eyes caught Sebastian running from that creature she saw moments it ago. It don't seem happy that it's companion is dead. Sebastian dive underneath in time, before it could grab him. Not enough to dodge the swing from his arms. It sent Sebastian flying across, landing on the ground a few feet away from it.

Her breath hitch in her throat as her hands tremble at the sight of Sebastian. _'I have to help him.'_

She look around, then remember the grenade she has. Without hesitating, she pull out the grenade, and pulled the metal hook, remembering how to do it from books she read. She held in her hand, and call out to the creature. "Hey! Over here!"

She threw it once it turned it's direction at her. Before it come charging at her, the grenade explode, finally killing it.

Her heart beating fast as she smile in triumph. The adrenaline was kicking in so fast, and it felt good. It made her feel powerful, almost as if she could do anything. No worries, no fear, no hesitation. If only she could be like this all the time.

She did it. She can't believe she did that. It was bold of her, but it worked.

_'Sebastian!'_ Amelia ran over towards the detective. He groan as he sat up on the ground. She kneel down by his side to check if he had any injuries. Thankfully none, but a headache. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine. Don't go taking off like that. You're going to get yourself killed." He said harshly. It made the young girl feel sad, but she was more annoyed at the fact he didn't thank her for what she did. If it wasn't for her, he would be dead.

"Well I did _save_ your life, and you're welcome by the way." Amelia said as she gets up, and frowns at him.

Sebastian gets up onto his feet. He was about to say something until Joseph spoke. "I see Amelia is safe. I'll look for another route. Let's meet up by the horse statue there." He called out to them.

Amelia walk towards that direction. "Wait-"

"That way is block. C'mon, it's this way." Amelia said, ignoring Sebastian. He grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away. She turn around and frown at the detective, who is frowning back at her. She knew the reason why, nor cares. "What? We don't have time for this-"

"We'll make time. You need to stop always trying to be the hero-"

"I'm not a child. I can handle myself. Let's not forget I saved your life three times now." said Amelia.

"That's not what I'm getting at. What happens if you have one of those episodes, and never come back-"

"I can handle it. Unlike Joseph, I know what I'm dealing with, and I'm not becoming one of those things." Amelia said, cutting off Sebastian again. Sebastian stare at her in bewilderment. She wanted to mentally slap herself in the face. She shouldn't have said that.

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "...It's nothing." She tries pulling her arm away, only to have Sebastian hold it in place.

"Amelia, I need the truth-"

"I don't need to tell you anything." She said harshly, struggling in his grip. She don't want to talk about it, because she don't want to think about **him.** Ruvik. She is so sick of this place. All she wants is to get out of here. "I don't owe you anything-"

"Bullshit, you owe me to know what the hell is going on-"

"Just let me go! Stop acting like you care so much!" Amelia yells at him.

It was making it harder for her. He don't care about her, yeah maybe as someone he can count on, if it's a little. Other than that, she is just a patient to him. No matter how much she wants it. She will never be someone close to him, and it's not like she really wants to. Yes, she does want to be someone special to him, but what if she lose him too? That alone she cannot bear to go with.

_'Stop... It's a hopeless dream... You don't care about me... Just stop...'_

"Amelia-"

"I'm just a patient, and you're a cop. What happens to me shouldn't matter to you-"

"I can't lose you!" Sebastian yells at her as he shook her with his hands.. His eyes staring down at her intensely as hers were staring up at him in shock.

She could see many emotions flickering in his eyes. So many to tell what was real or not. His words alone made everything go still for her. Was she dreaming? Did he really say what she think he had said?

"Sebastian..." She said, unsure on what to say.

Sebastian look away from her for a few seconds, then back. "Amelia-"

"I found a way out."

The two turned to see Joseph a few yards away. Sebastian pulled away from Amelia, and walks over towards his partner. Almost as if nothing had happen between him and her. Amelia's eyes lower at it, but she was sure at what she had heard.

She follow shortly behind, notice Joseph gave Sebastian a look, before walking alongside him. "There's a hole here. I guess we go down." Joseph said as the trio stood in front of a hole by the horse statues.

"I guess so." Sebastian said as he jump down.

Amelia look down, feeling slightly hesitant, she jump down after Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! They're getting close to the church! Meaning, Ruvik and the Keeper:O So Amelia and Sebastian blew up on each other. Well it was bound to happen. At least Amelia knows that she matters to Sebastian now. Joseph doesn't seem to please. What will happen next to our beloved trio! Find out next time:3

Review, it helps motivate me to write faster;P

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


	13. Surprise Event

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 13: Surprise Event -_

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Amelia ask as she was kneeling down next to Sebastian who just now waking up. He was unconscious moments ago when they drop down in the hole. It nearly scare her and Joseph. She thought he was having one of those episodes like Joseph, but thankfully that was not the case.

Joseph look over at his partner. "Are you alright?"

Sebastian gets off the ground, brushing himself off. Amelia jump slightly when he took a glance at her, but his attention went over to Joseph in a second. "You don't need to worry about me." He said as he walks forward, completely brushing off the concerns from his companions.

It made Amelia roll her eyes in annoyance._ 'And he says I need to be more careful.'_ She thought as she and Joseph follow after him. They enter a room with body bags hanging from the ceiling from metal hooks. The room was almost entirely dark if it wasn't for the small light in the corner. Not to mention it gave a dark atmosphere, like every place they encounter as of far.

The trio didn't spend time in the room, since there was nothing there for them to have or any use for their journey. They went on to the next room. There were four stone slabs, two across from each other. There were levers next to each slab. Two body bags were laying on two slabs while the other two body bags were being pulled up as the slab underneath them rise from the ground. Across from them was a hallway to their next area.

Amelia took a step forward only to have Sebastian hold her back. "Hold on." He said as he held her arm. The young patient was about to question him until the hallway caught her attention. Her eyes watch as spikes came out of each side of the wall and ceiling down the hallway, blocking any way to continue forward.

Sebastian let go of her arm as he walks forward with Joseph and Amelia following shortly behind. They look at each slab and body bag, noticing one that has a broke chain with the body bag below it. There were numbers on each stone slab: 3,5,9, 7. They were similar to the numbers on the way next to the hallway. However, all the numbers, but 7, has a slash through them.

_'A puzzle?'_

Joseph walks over to the numbers on the wall, examining it. "What do you make of this writing?" He ask the two.

"Doesn't mean anything to me. Should it?" said Sebastian.

"Hold on a second. I jotted something down earlier..." Joseph pulls out his notepad, read one of the pages out-loud. "It seems the _'sacrifices'_ need to be lowered onto the proper altars and the '_safe way to him'_ will be opened."

Amelia eyes widen at that. Safe way to him?_ 'Ruvik...'_ She shook her head to brush the image of that monster's face away. _'No, it's not him. It's probably meaning something else like god.'_

"Let's look around a little while longer." Joseph suggested. Sebastian agree as he walks over to the slabs examining it while Joseph continue to look at numbers on the wall.

Amelia lean her back against the cold stone wall near the way they come from. Finally have the time to let all those thoughts come to her. They were rushing through her mind, and they all connect together from what occur earlier. Emotions: disbelief, confusion, relief, happiness, doubt, and sadness all rushing through her body. She unsure on what to feel, but deep down she was glad to hear it.

Sebastian told her, she meant a lot to him. Basically since he shook her and yelled at her in sense. Never had she seen him look at her with a serious expression like that. That alone prove it was real. All that questions remains is... what does she mean to him?

_'He probably meant as a friend... at least it's something.'_ She thought as her eyes lower slightly at it. A small part of her wants to go back to ignoring him, but she refuses to listen to that part. _'I'm not acting a child again. I have to face everything head on. Otherwise... I'll never be safe...'_

Her eyes darted over towards Sebastian who has his back towards her. She wonders what was going on his mind. Most of all if he feels the same way. Though it's not like she will ask him about it. It's too embarrassing for her to even say it, let alone think about it.

She brush those thoughts away. She has to focus, and help so they continue on. Amelia look at the numbers on the wall. _'7 doesn't have a slash through.'_ She look at each slab, notice 3's lever is broken. It's the one with the broken chain with the body bag on the slab. _'3... It must have a body on it, because we can't put it back up... the lever is broken... meaning... 7 must not have any weight on it.'_

Her face lit up as she piece it together. That's it. She's mentally gave herself a high five. She walks over to the lever next to 9, and pulls it over. It made her use most of her strength, since it felt hard to move. Consider the hospital didn't give her the proper nutrition, nor any exercise, she don't have a lot of strength like most people.

The two detectives look at her as if she was crazy. She wanted to scoff at that. It was ironic since she's a patient from Beacon Mental Hospital.

"Amelia, wait-"

"I figure it out." She said as the body lowered on the slab, making it stone sink to the floor. It cause the spikes to remove itself on the hallway. The trio look at the hallway, she spoke before any of the two detectives could walk through it. "We have to take the weigh off of 7 before continuing."

"Why's that?" Sebastian ask.

Joseph's smile as he looks back at the numbers. "3,5,9 suppose to have weights on them, while 7 does not. The lever next to 3 gives the clue to us."

Amelia nods, "Exactly."

"Nice work." Sebastian said with a small smile. It made Amelia blush slightly and look away from him before he could see her flush face. Nevertheless made her happy to hear him say that to her. It was a small step for her.

"I-It was nothing." She clears her throat as she walks over to slab with 7 on it and pulled the lever. Something to do to clear the awkward situation for her. Even though she was making it awkward for herself. _'Quit acting weird... Sebastian might ignore you again...'_ The body raise off the slab. A loud click echo in the room.

"I heard something." said Joseph.

Amelia walk towards the hallway, only to be stop by Sebastian. "Let me go first." He said as he walks down the hallway. Her breath hitch in her throat, waiting to see if the spikes come out. Few seconds pass, nothing happen as Sebastian made his way at the end of the hallway.

"It seems that was correct. Nice one, Amelia." Joseph said as he pats her back.

It made the young patient smile at him. Soon after, they walk down the hallway to Sebastian is. The trio came across a giant cage with no door or entrance no longer to go to. They enter inside the cage, then it goes up, almost like an elevator. Neither one of them question it. This entire world they are in is not normal, nor ever will be to them.

Once it stop, the trio exit the cage, and walk down another hallway leading to a lab with tanks of human body parts in them. The two detective search throughout the room, finding ammo for their weapons. Once done, the trio press onward.

Amelia nearly gasp as they came across a giant cage. Inside is a giant, mutated dog that looks very much like a wolf to her. It didn't notice them, but was asleep with loud growls coming from it. The three slowly, cautiously made they way around the cage, not making one sound. It was huge compare to them. Almost reminding her of that big red dog from the children's books she used to read.

The trio soon come to the stop as they encountered a metal door with no handles. The two detectives try pushing it on it, but it was no use. Until Sebastian notice a slab next to the door. He steps on it, and the door opens. They quickly enter inside as the metal door close behind them.

Amelia turn to see a metal gate, and behind it was the outside. She smile as she felt the wind hit her face. "We're outside... thank god." She said as they walk towards the gate. She nearly jump as she heard a loud sound echo behind them. That is not a good sign.

"Can you get it open?" Sebastian ask Joseph.

Joseph walk towards the gate as Amelia and Sebastian turn to look down the hall at the wall with a crack on it. Both of them could hear the sound of chains dangling. Not to mention an uneasy feeling appear in the pit of her stomach, and she knew what that meant.

"Joseph, hurry." Amelia said.

Joseph push the gate as Sebastian and her quickly went out it with him. The trio turned around to see the wall burst open, and that giant wolf coming out of it. It ran towards them, and they turn around to run away from the giant creature. The ground trembling beneath their feet by each step the beast took. Amelia ran to the right side, only to hear Joseph cry out. She turns to see Joseph fly across as his glasses flew off him. He landed on the ground unconscious.

"Joseph!" Amelia stop in her tracks before she could run to him as she focus her attention on the beast. It stood in front of the gate that lead to the church. The mouth on the side of it's throat open as a loud howl echo out of it.

Her hands tremble, not knowing what to do or where to go. "Amelia, stay back!" Sebastian yells at her as he opens fire at the creature. She watch the beast turn it's attention to him then ran straight for him. Sebastian jump to the side in time before it could hit him.

She look over at Joseph, wanting to go over to her friend, but it will draw the beast to him if she does. Her eyes went back to the creature. She has to help Sebastian. Amelia looks around, looking for anything that could be useful._ 'A distraction... or-'_ Her eyes widen as she notice different kind of ammo is scattered on the ground. That's it.

Amelia runs over to one of the ammo. It was a metal arrow of some sort, but it's useful to Sebastian. "Sebastian! Catch!" She toss over to the detective. The beast turned it's attention to her. Amelia back away, and turn around to run away from it.

"Over here!" Before it could run after her, Sebastian fire the arrow at it, and it exploded on it's face. It cause the creature to turn it's attention back to Sebastian.

She smile as she ran over to another ammo, and another. Tossing it over to the detective back and forth. They continue to do the same routine over and over. It made her feel good that she could be very useful to him. She could do this with him from now on.

_'Ah.'_ Amelia grabs the grenade off the ground. She smiles down at object in her hand, knowing she can use this. She turns around to see Sebastian dodge the creature's attack. "Hey! Over here!" She pick up a rock and threw at it.

The creature ran towards her.

"Amelia!"

She pulled the hook and threw the grenade at the creature. She turn around with dash as the grenade exploded behind her. The impact made her fly forward a few feet as she landed on her stomach. She cry out slightly from the pain, but it didn't do much damage to her. She looks over her shoulder to see the creature crying out before falling to the ground dead.

The young girl smile at her deed. "It's... over." She said as she gets up off the ground. She look up to see Sebastian running to her.

"What did I tell-"

"I know, but I did it." She said as she cut the detective off. Her answer didn't seem to please Sebastian since he continue to frown at her with an annoyed expression. Behind that expression she could see concern in his eyes. It made her felt guilty for her reckless action. She press her hand on his arm as she stare up at him with a small smile. "Sebastian... I'm okay. I won't do it again... I promise."

She doesn't know what made her say that, but it did calm Sebastian down. Both of them staring into each other's eyes. She could see many emotions flicker in them. He was about to say something to her until Joseph's groan caught their attention. Both of them ran over to their companion. "Joseph." Sebastian helps him off his feet as he carries him with Amelia over to the gate that leads to the church.

A hole big enough for person to fit through. Sebastian helps Joseph go through the hole in gate as he goes in with Amelia after. A loud growl was heard behind them. It cause them to turn around to see the giant wolf get up off the ground. "It's not dead?" Amelia said in disbelief.

Sebastian look over at Joseph. "What is it?"

"I drop my glasses back there." said Joseph.

"...Fuck."

Sebastian was about to go through the gate, until Amelia stop him. "Wait. Here." She said as pull the glasses out of her pockets and give them to Joseph. She gave a small smile to him. "I manage to find them as I was helping Sebastian..."

Joseph smile back. "Thanks." He says as he puts them on. "It's not just about being unable to see... It's about feeling normal."

"It's okay." said Amelia. She would have done the same, well if she had glasses she would.

"It's all right. Let's focus on finding Kidman." Sebastian said as he pats on Joseph's shoulders, to ease his partner's guilt and worries. Amelia had a feeling Sebastian will probably go back to look for them. They are very close friends. It was very likely of him to do that too. It's a good thing she picked them up, otherwise they would have to fight that creature again.

Amelia nods as they turn to walk towards the church. Her eyes staring at the size of it, feeling anticipated to go inside. '_Hold on Leslie, I'm coming.'_

They head straight for the church, and enter inside. Amelia's mouth drop as they stood inside. She absorb the surrounding in front of her. It was huge, and she was amaze by the design and texture inside. Never have she been inside a church before. It reminded her of a castle in a way.

She snap out of her thoughts as she heard cries of her friend near the altar. "Leslie." She dash over to the altar.

"That sounded close." said Sebastian.

Amelia look around the altar to see a hole near the statue that behind the altar, leading down to somewhere. Another passageway? If she could jump down the hole she would, but the metal bars were preventing her. She sat down on the ground, grab the bars to shake them, only to find them unable to move. She could hear her friend cry below.

"It's alright. I'm here. Nothing will get you."

That must be that female, Kidman.

"Get you. Get you. Get you. Get you." Amelia hears Leslie repeated over and over. It made the young girl smile to hear her friend's voice. He was alright.

"You have to stay with me. There is no other way."

Amelia frowns, leans down close to bars. "Leslie! Hold on! I'm coming for you!" She yells down, hoping to have her friend to hear her voice. She waited a few seconds, only to find silence. She shook the bars again. "Open!"

"Hey!" Amelia nearly jump as she felt Sebastian's hand press on her shoulder. He was kneeling down to her level, staring at her with a stern expression. "We'll get to them. Kidman won't let anything happen to Leslie." He said, to reassure her. It made her smile at him, feel her heart flutter with a strange warm feeling. It felt foreign, but she knew what it meant.

_'Sebastian... what are you doing to me?...'_

The moment was short lived as Joseph started coughing. It cause both of them to rush to his side. Sebastian caught him in time before he could onto the ground. Sebastian help carry him over to a bench so he can sit down. "Sebastian... Have you ever had the urge to just jump? When you're on a high place-" Joseph ask as he coughs again. "... the subway rolls by." Joseph looks up at him. "Imagine if you have that urge for a minute straight... then two minutes."

Sebastian shakes his head. "You fought it off three times now, Joseph. You're learning to stop it-"

Joseph pushes Sebastian away. "You're not listening. I'm not worry about stopping it, Seb... I'm worry about not wanting to stop it." Joseph said as he looks down at his feet. Amelia knows what he means, because she too feels similar to how he feels. "Some part of me wants to turn. I don't know why... I can't reason it away. It's deeper than that... It's like instinct... and it's getting stronger."

She don't believe that. "Joseph, you can survive this-" Amelia cuts off as a loud ringing noise echo throughout the room. All three of them grip their heads as they groan in pain. Her head feels like it's about to crack by each second the sound goes. It's getting louder as well.

"Hold on... This might." Sebastian stabs the syringe of the green gel into Joseph. It cause him to collapse into unconscious on the ground. The ringing noise continue on as Amelia and Sebastian struggle against the intense pain they were feeling. Both of them look up to see Ruvik standing on the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Ruvik raise his hand to them as a smirk appear on his face. The pain disappear, giving Amelia the advantage to move her body finally, but the ringing still continue on. She nearly drop to the ground as her heart beating fast and her breathing were uneven. Her blue-grey eyes snap to Sebastian as he groan loudly from the pain, then he started to float above the ground as many of the object of the room did as well.

Her eyes went to Ruvik to see he was the one doing this. His white orbs focus on the detective, smirking at his pain and cries. She look over to Sebastian who was holding his head with his hands as he floated way above. Her heart felt heavy by the sounds of his pain cries. She can't take this. Not him. She can't bear to see him suffer.

There was only one way.

She turn her attention to Ruvik. "NOO! STOP! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!" She yelled out to him. She runs over to the middle of the room, yelling above to him. It wasn't getting his attention. There was no choice. She has to say it. "STOP! I'LL DO IT!"

This finally caught Ruvik's attention. The ringing noise lessen, but it was still there. Sebastian no longer groan loudly, but he was still floating in the air. Her eyes look at Sebastian, feel heart felt at slight ease to see him no longer in immense pain. She look back at Ruvik to see him staring down at her with an amuse expression, wondering what she would say next. She's caught his attention.

Her entire body shutter with fear, but she kept her posture. Deep down she is beyond terrified, but this is the only way. She knows it. "Please stop... I'll do it. I'll do anything you ask." She pleaded him. This was the only way to save Sebastian. Ruvik is too powerful for either of them to fight at the moment. There was no other way, and she is terrified of that. Her eyes water up as she continue. "Please leave him alone..."

Ruvik look ponder at her offer, but she knows he would accept it. That smirk widen on his face. "...Very well." He jump down to the ground. It cause Amelia to back up a few steps slightly. He continue to have his hand up, and walk towards her. She clench her hands into a fist as hard as she could, to keep herself from trembling before him.

Ruvik's hand lower, causing Sebastian to get closer to the ground. He was still holding the side of his head in pain, and was looking at her. "A-Amelia..." He groaned out. She could tell he wanted her to run away, find someplace safe. Leave Ruvik to him. She can't do that. He's not strong enough to face Ruvik. No one is at the moment.

A few tears stroll down her face as she watch the pain slowly subside from him. It pains her to see him in pain. It's been a long time since she felt this emotion, but there's no way she is going to let him die because of her. No more. This was the only way to save him. _'Sebastian...'_ Amelia was about to say something to him, until Ruvik spoke to reassure the girl.

"Your life's been spared, detective." Ruvik said as he lower his hand down more. It cause Sebastian flew down into the ground, disappearing. Amelia ran over to the spot where he disappear to. "He's safe... for now."

That's good. It should give him time. Amelia turn to look at Ruvik. Her eyes lower at the sight of him. There is no turning back. This was her decision, and she don't regret it. It was to save Sebastian, and it worked. He's safe, for now. "Let's get this over with..." She said.

"Not yet."

"What?" Amelia stare at him in shock. What does he mean by not yet? _'I probably misheard him.'_

Ruvik chuckle at her expression. "There is still time, but for now..." He said, reaching his hand out to her, waiting for her to grab it. She stare at it then back up at him. His amuse expression disappear with a serious expression, no... one she saw many years ago from him. "There is something that I need to show you first..."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I appreciate all the support:3 I feel so bad for torturing Amelia and Sebastian. They're separated once again. As treat to you guys, they will be reunited in the next chapter. I bet you're wondering what Ruvik wants to show Amelia. Find out next time:P

Review! I crave it:3

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


	14. Descend to Doom

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 14: Descend to Doom-_

The young 10 year-old girl continue to read the book in her hand, sitting in the corner far away from the other children in the room. This was her only safe place away from them. Often they would humiliate her in the center of the room. Of course, the staff did nothing, like they do all the time. It gave her all the more reason to hate this place that she now has to call home.

"It's better than living with my parents..." She said, her blue-grey eyes lower at the thought of them. Often they would come to her mind, and it's not like she could stop them from coming. There was a time, but it was so rare that it almost felt like a dream to her, where her parents did cared for her. It was only once. It was during the time they found out their beloved son, Isaac, was gone. For a whole week, there was no abuse, or name-calling. Her parents actually treated her as their own, and that made her happy, beyond anything. However, it was short lived, after the funeral, everything came crashing down. They went back to their same old self, and that hope of hers crush into dust. Regardless of how she feels, or what she's been through, they will always be her parents. Always.

"Gah!"

Amelia looks up from her book to see a child, about the same age as her, maybe a year older, get thrown down on the ground by the other children. The child was a male, and has a skin that is way lighter than hers and most of the children. His hair is lighter, almost resembling snow. He must be albino, due to his appearance. The boy whimper on the ground as the children gather around him like a mob.

"Look at his hair. Did you paint it to look like a wall?"

One of the children grab his hair; the young boy cried out causing the other children to laugh. The child push the boy down on the ground. Each children begin taunting him, making the boy whimper and cover his head as he lay before them in helpless pose.

"He looks funny."

"I heard his mom and dad left him, because he's different."

The boy shook his head, "No... No..."

"What was that?"

"I'll go home... home... when I get better. Better." The boy said as one of children push him down.

"As if, they left you. They're never coming back." The children continue to torment the boy, causing him to cry. The sight of it was causing the young 10-year-old girl to feel sad. It was almost like seeing a mirror, because she too was like that whenever they did that to her. It was sickening to watch.

Amelia glared at the children, getting tired of them abusing the boy. She looked over to the staff that is sitting next to the door. He had his headphones on, and listening to music while reading a magazine. It made her sick to her stomach to see that person to allow such a thing to happen. Though she shouldn't be surprise since this wasn't a first time she seen a staff member did that.

Obviously he's not going to do anything. It's up to her. Even though a small part of her is telling her to stay out of it, since she would be the next target of the bullies. However, what kind of person will she be to allow such a thing to continue. It's bad enough there's people like this out in the world, and she know how it feels to have the world against you. She would rather saved someone's life, and endured the harsh treatment, then to watch someone suffer and do nothing.

Amelia close her book, and takes a deep breath. Her body was trembling with slight anger towards the children. Focusing on that emotion, it blocked out all the fear and doubts. She throws her book at one of the children as hard as she could, not caring if they will get hurt. The book hit back of the head of of the children. It cause the child to fall forward, face first to the ground. The child started to cry from the pain. The children stop what they were doing and turned their attention to her.

She glared at them. "Leave him alone!" She pick up another book near her, and began throwing it at the children, hitting another child in the face. "Pick on someone your own size!"

The remaining children that didn't get hit, two, began screaming and ran over towards the staff by the door with the two children she hit with her books. "Mark! Mark! Amy's throwing books at us!" They said.

The man pulled out his headphones, and listened to the children's stories. Amelia didn't bother to go over there to tell the truth, because she knew he wouldn't listen to her, no matter how many times she tell him to. She walks over to the young albino boy that is crying on the ground. She kneel down by him. "Are you alright?" She asked, feeling sorry for the young boy.

The young boy sniff, and nod his head slowly. Amelia grab his arm, and helped him to his feet. He stood almost the same height as her. Amelia looked over at the man who is taking the two children that were hit by her out of the room, most likely to tend to their bruises, while the other two remaining with another staff member with them. She ignored the man's threats that he was going to tell Dr. Jimenez on her. It didn't bother her, since she know she did the right thing.

She look at the boy, who is crying softly. If she leaves him, he would get picked on again. There was no choice, but to take him with her. He didn't seem like a bad child like most children here. He must be new, since she hasn't seen him around here.

Amelia grab the boy, and lend him over to the corner of the room to her little spot. The boy followed her without any hesitation, probably due to her saving his skin. She doesn't blame him. She sat down with him next to her on the ground. She grab one of the remaining books she has next to her, and offers one to him. "Here... It's better if you stay here next to me... They will pick on you again if you're out in the open." Amelia explained. She has a feeling, she will get picked on next time, though at the moment, she doesn't care.

The boy stare at her book. "Book... Book."

Amelia stare at him, unsure if he knows how to read or not, though she shouldn't judge him. He seemed like a fine lad. She smiled at him. "I'm Amelia, Amelia Addison... What's your name?"

"...Leslie."

Amelia touch his shoulder, and open the book to the first page. Regardless if he could read or not, she wanted to read this book to him. Most likely to ease the situation for him, since he look still shaken up from what happened.

"Leslie... I'm sorry for what they did to you... I won't let them do that again. You need to stay away from them." Amelia said. She don't know what is coming over her. Where is this protective urge coming from? She barely met him, but yet she feels this strong sense to watch over him. Maybe it's because he seem like a sibling to her. In a way, it reminds her of how she used to be when she was younger. Maybe he might be the only friend she has here.

"Amy-"

Amelia shook her head. "No, not _Amy._ I hate that nickname. Amelia is fine." She said. The nickname, Amy, gives her too many bad memories. Mostly from bullying throughout her life. Hearing that name is a dread to her.

"Addy... Addy..."

"Addy... I like that. " Amelia said as they both smile at each other. She scoot close to the boy, and began reading the first page of the book to him.

* * *

Amelia looked at Ruvik's back, following him shortly behind. He was leading her to somewhere that wanted to show to her, but god knows where. This was his mind after all. It didn't take her awhile to piece it all together that she, everyone, was inside in Ruvik's head. Though she had heard Joseph, and Sebastian talk about it a few times. It does make sense, considering he has abilities no human ever has before. Curious, she wonders how are they inside his head. It seem impossible, but after seeing many things that are beyond her knowledge, she feels like there is no need to question it.

The young patient kept her distance from the robe-man. He claims he wanted to show her something, since there is still time. Of course, she doesn't believe it. She doesn't believe anything he says. He prove enough the man she once admired, is no longer there, or never was. Everything she thought she knew about it, turned out to be a lie. So of course she has every right to not trust him, but she has little choice in matter.

_'The longer I stall him, the further Sebastian will be away... I need to get away from him the moment I have a chance.'_ Amelia thought to herself. There was no way she would allow him to turn her into a shell for his dead sister. Even if she did told him she would do anything he says. Call her a liar if you want. She only did that to spare Sebastian, and it had worked. The detective been spared, but for how long? She knows Ruvik will kill him the moment he will see him again. He only spared him, due to her agreeing to his goal. Nevertheless, she needs to do right now, is wait for an opening, then get away from him.

Amelia looked around them, still walking a few feet behind Ruvik, they were in the hospital. Ruvik teleport them to this place, but the question is why? What does he want to show her here?

She stop in her tracks as she heard a soft giggles. She look to the side to see a young 12 year-old version of her running up to bandaged version of Ruvik. "_Ruvik!"_ The younger version of her said. Amelia watch as the bandaged version of Ruvik, rub the top of her head as the younger version of her smiled.

_"Always eager to see me."_ He said.

_"Well you make it less boring here..."_ She stubbornly said with a slight blush. It cause Amelia smile softly at how innocent she was back then. She remembers Ruvik always making fun of her for waiting for him. It wasn't like she didn't want to, like she just said, he made it less boring for her in the hospital. He was the only person, besides Leslie, that ever gave her the benefit of existing. He acknowledge her, taught her many things she never learned in school. He was her entire world, and she loved it. "_Are we going to study today? Dr. Jimenez won't be back until later today."  
_

_"It depends if our sessions ends early. Who knows, you might get a small reward for your good behavior.." _

Her younger self frown up at him. _"I am always good._" He rub the top of her head, messing some of her hair. He chuckled at her expression towards him.

_"I know, Little Wolf."_

Amelia watch the scene unfold before her. It brought back many memories, all the goods ones, because there was never any bad memories she had of Ruvik. Minus the one where she found out about his plan for her. It made young patient think about the past, and wonder what would happened if she didn't found about Ruvik's true goal. Will she still be like this?

"This way."

Amelia look back at Ruvik to see him down the hall. She look back at the younger versions, but they were already gone. She quickly caught up to Ruvik as he continue to walk forward. He didn't seem bother, nor surprise about that memory they both seen. It made her wonder if he sees these often. If so, what does he think of it?

_'I shouldn't care what he thinks... I'm nothing, but a vessel for him.'_ Amelia thought bitterly. She shouldn't dwell on the subject, because all it's going to do is lose her focus on her goal. Most of all, not see Ruvik in the spotlight she should have seen him in long ago.

Amelia follow him through a door, only to have their surroundings change into the sunflowers field. Her blue-grey eyes widen in shock as she looked around them. She remember this place, when she was a child. In her dreams, she would often come here. Away from the nightmares from anywhere else. Her eyes look over at the barn, remembering as a child she would always try to run over there, only to find it useless since she can never get there.

"I used to come here often with Laura... This was the only place we could spend time together, away from our father." Ruvik said suddenly, looking at the sunflowers, touching one of the petals of one near him.

Amelia stared at him in shock. This place was a memory to him. Then that means, those were never dreams. Amelia frowned, "So... I've been inside your memory before... Haven't I?" Amelia asked. Of course, she shouldn't ask, since it was fairly obvious. She should have known, because she did seen him there too as well.

"Precisely,but..." Ruvik's white orbs look over at the barn. His eyes narrowing at the sight of it. This was the not first time she seen him glare at it. It was like the most horrid thing he ever seen. It made her question on why he would give such a look towards a place. A bad memory? "You wonder why you could never go there. Now I'll show you why..."

Ruvik grabs Amelia's hand, causing the young girl yelp in surprise. He teleport them inside the barn. Amelia jerks her hand away from him, the moment they set foot inside. She steps away from him, wondering what is he going to do to her. Though Ruvik doesn't pay attention to her, but looks around at the barn. She watch many emotions flicker in his eyes, but the most that stand out to her was, sadness and regret.

"Laura and I would always come here, and play until the sunset. It was our hiding spot away from everything. She would hide from me, and I would spent hours of trying to find her in this place..." Ruvik chuckle softly at the memory. He walk towards one of the hays next to the wall. "Eventually she would give herself up... She would laugh, and congratulate me on finding her."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"She died in here." Amelia's eyes widen in shock; she didn't expect that. Ruvik continue on, looking at the barn with a sour expression. "This place always brings back the memory of her death. It will forever hold a reminder of what was taken from me... my beloved sister, Laura."

Amelia continue to stare at him, unsure what to say. Of course she wanted to ask how his sister died, but a part of her shouldn't. So she let him continue, because she had little choice in the matter.

"I never wanted you to come here... to see what this place created me to be. That is why I prevented you from coming here... Until now."

Amelia remain silent. Everything he was saying. It was making her feel guilty, almost sorry for him. She knows how much Laura, his sister, meant to him. It's obvious that he witness her death, and she knows how it feels to watch a loved one, a sibling nonetheless, die in front of you. It's painful, and horrible. No one should go through such a thing.

_'No one... not even you deserve to go through something horrible as that... Wait-What am I even saying.'_ She shouldn't sympathize with him. He's going to turn her into his dead sister. She can't forget about that, or what he is now. Here she is almost believing his words. They may be true, but she shouldn't forget what he has done.

It makes sense now. She knows what he is doing. She seen something like this a few times, especially with Dr. Jimenez. Amelia frowns at Ruvik, backing away from him slowly. She should have figure he was going to do something like this. He was trying to lure her in, make her feel sorry for him, give in to him. All to make his plan more easy for him. How could she not seen it? She was that close into believing him. Almost forgiving him.

"No... I know what you're doing..." Amelia said, she nearly jump from the way his white orbs focus on her. She kept her posture, and continue to back up slowly towards the doors. "You would have told me... this a long time ago... I know how much she means to you... but that doesn't make up for what you did..."

Ruvik's eyes narrowed, obviously picking up what she is inquiring. "Tell me, how much do you really know about Dr. Jimenez, or _Sebastian."_ He said in a menacing voice. It cause the young patient to shudder from sound of his voice. "There are things you do not know, things you never will understand. I am not the **monster** you claim me to be."

"...That may be so, but I know what I saw, and see..."

'_I could never see you as the man I once thought you were...'_

Amelia didn't waste another second. She bolted behind her, running out the barn, and not looking back. If she stayed there for another second, maybe, she would have forgiven him. Who knows. There was going back. No matter how much her chest aches. Amelia close her eyes, continue running through the sunflower field as fast as she can. Silently praying that he wouldn't use his 'teleport' to get to her.

She concentrated on getting to Sebastian, hoping he is alright. She open her eyes to find her surroundings to become distorted, changing into a whole new area. Her eyes staring in shock, and she turn around to look back to see Ruvik behind her. Before he could grab her, he disappeared as she was now in a new area.

She ran straight to a metal cage, her face coming in contact with metal bars. It cause her to fall backwards on her butt, and rub her face from the impact. Amelia look around to find herself no longer in the sunflower field, but indeed in a new area. It was dark, appeared to be underground, reminding her of her previous encounters with Joseph and Sebastian. She was inside a cage; the gate was locked.

Nevertheless, the young patient breathe a sigh of relief to no longer be near Ruvik. She was away from him, for now, but for how long? She wouldn't question how she got here, but glad she was far away from him._ 'I almost... believed him... I wanted to... but...'_ Her eyes lower at the thought of him, but she soon brush it away. She shouldn't think about what he said. It would only cause her trouble. She was close into giving it him like he wanted, but she can't help, but think that was not what he wanted. It look like he wanted her to see him, like he was reaching out to her... who knows.

"Addy. Addy..."

Amelia's eyes widen, she turned to see Leslie in corner of the cage she is in. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of her friend. Without hesitation, she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Leslie!" She close her eyes, breathing his scent in to see if this was real. How long has it been since she last seen him?

Leslie hug her back, and they continue to hug for a minute or so, before pulling apart. Though Leslie held onto her arm, staring at her with a concern look. It made the young girl smile at her friend, and all the doubts in her heart ease away. He made her feel invincible, and everything was alright with him by her side.

"Addy, are you okay?"

"Yes, you?" Amelia search for any signs of wounds on him, then remembering he was with that female detective. She wonder where that officer go? Did she locked Leslie in here to keep him safe? Or- _'No... Sebastian said I could trust Kidman..._' "How did you end up in here?"

Leslie shook his head, and grip the side of it with his hands. "No... No.."

"Shh... It's okay..." Amelia rubs the top of his head, and hold his hand with her other hand. His hands gripping her tightly, afraid she might let go, and disappear. He didn't want to be alone. She gives him a smile to ease his mind. "Let's get out of here..."

Amelia walk over towards the gate, and tugged on the chains only to find them locked in place. She tugged on it a few times; they were locked tight. Who ever locked this cage, made sure they were kept in. The young girl curse underneath her breath. She began looking around in the cage, anything useful to help get them out.

Leslie's whimpers cause the girl to stop what she was doing, and to look over at her friend. He was trembling slightly, mostly due to them being in the cage and there was no way out. It reminded her of the time when he was locked in his cell all day due to the staff no wanting to watch over him during the day. He too was neglected like she was. Unlike her, Leslie suffered more than she has, and she knows it.

Amelia don't blame him for being scared. It made her wonder how he made it this far. Did that female detective help him to survived this far? She knows it can't be Dr. Jimenez. He don't seem the type to worry over them, besides himself. That's one of the reasons she don't like about that doctor.

"Sebastian... Sebastian."

Her blue-grey eyes widen, staring at her albino friend in shock at what he just said. "Sebastian?"

Leslie nodded, looking forward behind the gate. Amelia turn to that direction to where her friend is looking at. Her ears perk up as they heard sounds of gunfire, followed by footsteps. Her breath hitch in the middle of her throat when she spots Sebastian coming around the corner with his handgun in his hands. She couldn't help, but smile at the sight of him. He was alive. Of course, she knows that, but she never thought she will ever see him again, consider what is all happening now.

"Sebastian." Amelia's voice almost sounding like a whisper.

He stare at her in shock, but soon replace with relief and concern. A small smile appear on his face, and it made her heart flutter at the sight of it. He run to the cage, grabbing one of the bars. His eyes scanning her to find any injuries. "Amelia, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm alright." She said, feeling Leslie's hand grabbing a hold of her as he start to fidget in his spot. She held his hand, and stare down at him with concern. "Leslie? What's wrong?"

"Leave... Leave. Need to leave." Leslie mumbled, not wanting to sty inside this cage any longer. She agrees with him on that.

"Have you seen Kidman?" Sebastian asked.

Amelia shook her head, "I didn't see her..."

"Kid... Kid..."

"Stand back, I'll get it open." Sebastian ordered. The two patients took a step back as Sebastian shoot the locked and open the gate for them. Leslie didn't waste no time, walk out of the cage quickly towards the gate that leads out of this room. While Amelia walk after, only to have Sebastian stand in front of her way of following her friend.

She can imagine Sebastian wanted to ask her many questions, all of them leading to Ruvik. How did she get away? Why does he want her that badly? What is her connection with him? Though Sebastian doesn't seem like the man to press her on about all this. He knows his boundaries, like she, he too is reserved.

"Glad to see you're alive." Amelia said, silence the quiet atmosphere between them. Her eyes avoiding to look at him. She tried her best to ignore that warm feeling inside the pit of her stomach, along with those thoughts of hugging him. She brush those thoughts away. There was no time to dwell on that. "We need to get out of here, before... _he_ shows up."

Amelia was about to walk towards Leslie, until Sebastian grab her arm, preventing her from going. "You know what's going on, who that person is."

"..."

"Amelia, you know you can trust me. I can't help, if you leave me in the dark."

There was no point of her running away from it. He's going to know eventually, and it's better for the both of them if he learns now. _'Who knows when Ruvik will come for me again...' _Amelia takes a deep breath, and begins. "I... in all honesty, I don't know what's going on... I'm in the dark as much as you are, but... That man's name is Ruvik... He was once someone I used to know, or thought I knew." Amelia said, trying her best to keep her posture, and not to break down and give to all those memories of the man she once admired. There was so much she wanted to tell Sebastian, but even so, right now isn't the best time to explain it all to him.

"Why is he after you?"

"... It's a long story." Amelia said, not wanting to talk anymore about it.

Sebastian must have got the memo, since he didn't press her on it any longer. Sebastian's hand remove itself from her arm, and move towards her shoulders. The gesture ease the young patient's mind away from those dark thoughts. "I won't let him take you away again. I promise." He said sternly, walking over towards the lever, and began turning it so they can get out of here.

"Get it open. Get it open..." Leslie said.

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise roared around them. All three of them, especially Leslie cried out in pain. Sebastian turn the lever enough where the gate is almost all the way up. Leslie bolted inside, not wanting to stay any longer.

"Wait!"

"Leslie!" Amelia ran after him, trying to ignore the pain that is pounding away at her skull. Before she could catch up to her friend, a loud crash echo behind her. She turned around to see her way back to Sebastian is blocked off. Amelia turned around to find Leslie gone. She quickly ran out of the stairways the lead to the outside next to a stream.

She stop herself in time before she could almost run off the edge. The young girl curse underneath her breath as the pain in her head began to slowly fade away. After a few seconds of finally getting herself together. She looked around her to find her friend no where in sight. "Leslie!" She yelled out, waited for a few moments until no responses back.

_'Where did he go?'_ Amelia walk along side the pathway next to the stream. She soon come to a stop when she came across another pathway that leads back to inside, maybe a way towards Sebastian. If she continue to walk on the path she is on, there is a chance she could find Leslie. Amelia look forward only to see the path lead on and on, there was no way her friend could have ran off that fast. Did he somehow teleport like she did earlier?

The young patient look on both paths she must choose to take. She decided to go forward on the path she is on. After a few minutes, she soon find herself inside a cave. Her eyes looking for any sign of her friend. Soon her footsteps come to a stop when there no where else to go, besides down. She came across a hole. There was a ladder inside it that leads down, god knows where.

"Leslie must have went down there... Unless, there is another way in this place." She said. She looked around to make sure there was no other entrances. The young patient sigh, slowly dreading that she has to go down into the darkness. _'I have no light... Sebastian, I need to wait for Sebastian.'_

"Amelia."

Amelia turns around to see Sebastian walking towards her. She gives a small smile to the detective, and was glad to see he was okay and not hurt. The young female patient look back towards the hole. "Leslie must have went down there." She said.

"Let's rest for a moment." Sebastian said, the young patient watch him restock all his weapons. Her eyes widening slightly at the sight of blood on his vest. He must have notice she was staring when he look down to the spot she is looking at. "I'm alright."

"No, you're not." She walk towards him, pulling out a syringe she found earlier, and gives it to him. He thought she wouldn't notice the cut on his leg. The young patient stare at him with a stern expression, waiting for him to take the syringe. Sebastian sigh, and stab syringe into his leg. His wound disappear moments later. "If I need to watch myself, you should too."

Sebastian scoff for a bit. His eyes scan her body to find any signs of wounds on her. She shook her head to ease his worries. "I'm fine." She said, trying to avoid his intense gaze. It made her stomach feel that warm feeling again. She silently curse her hormones, and trying her best to not make it awkward between them. "We should hurry... _He_ might come."

Amelia looks back towards the path where they both came from. She doesn't have that awful feeling in her stomach, so that must be a good sign. She usually gets it whenever Ruvik is near, or they're in danger. Amelia walks over towards the hole, and Sebastian follow shortly behind her.

"Stay close to me." Sebastian said, as he slowly descend down towards the darkness. Amelia follow behind shortly. Unaware they both were being watched by a pair of white orbs.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts!:) I decided to show a flashback of how Leslie and Amelia met. A few people were asking me about that. They wanted to know how were they close, since Leslie mistrusted people. As you seen how protective Amelia is of him. Yes, some children experience bullying like that. It's awful that some people would allowed it.

Also if some of you are wondering why did Ruvik did that? In the game, Sebastian seen a flashback of Ruvik getting betrayed. There was Ruvik trying to reach out to Sebastian, well in his own way lol Ruvik wasn't raise properly, nor was taught about lot of things, so of course he is mess up in a lot of areas. Never the less, he is still human. So in his way, he was trying to reach out to Amelia. As Sebastian quote in the game, "Trying to make me feel sorry for you." Sadly for Ruvik, some things that are hard look past by. So yes, Ruvik was reaching out to Amelia. Remember in chapter 9 in this story? Ruvik said one day he will show Amelia on why she couldn't go that barn. However, Amelia didn't buy it. She does feel sorry for him, but she can never forget the horrible things he has done. Amelia will see Ruvik's past aka in chapter 9 from the game. So Ruvik might still have a chance of changing Amelia's mind about him. Who knows:P It makes you feel sorry for the poor guy.

As for Amelia's past, you will see more of that later on. You will see how Isaac, her brother, died. Her past will be further explored later on in the story. Also, Amelia will encounter the Keeper and Reborn!Laura.

I've had a few people messaging me about Amelia's abilities. I'll post it on here, just in case if some of you are also wondering. Leslie and Amelia survived being connected to Ruvik, and are able to leave his mind. In the game, you see Leslie predicting there was a fall in the beginning of the game, and as well running away from certain dangers. My theory is that Leslie has this ability, because he survived being connect to Ruvik. Their mind are connected, and for that reason, Leslie is able to change his surroundings, and affect everything around him. Kind of like Ruvik. I could be wrong, but who knows lol Amelia has the same abilities like Leslie. However, hers are not strong as Leslie. The reason is, because Ruvik is more connected to Leslie, aka his vessel to the real world. You get what I mean? Amelia will be aware of this ability later on.

You know what I just realized. Ruvik was 37 when he disappeared. The game said he's been disappeared for about 10 years, meaning Ruvik is 47, but still has a 37 appearance. Sooo, Ruvik is 47 ( with appearance of 37) and Amelia is 24. I did the math. He was 22-23 when she was born... She was 10, while he was 32-33 when they first met... Ruvik is a pedo-bear XD lol

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


	15. Losing Grip on Ourselves

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 15: Losing Grip on Ourselves-_

"Where am I?" The young patient look around to no longer in the caves along with her companion. She was now standing in middle of hallway of an apartment. It was one of those rundown ones with cheap rents. The walls were moldy, wallpaper barely hanging on. The carpet didn't look like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. All in all, this place was a dump.

However, she knows this place. She's been here for many times for about 3 years. This place will always be her home. Her sanctuary.

"How did I... I was with Sebastian." Could it be that she teleport just like that time when she escaped from Ruvik? No, it doesn't feel like it. The moment she step down that ladder, she somehow ending up in this place. Her surroundings must change on its own again. That's just great for her. Now she is on her own. "Sebastian must be around here somewhere..."

Amelia walk down the hallway, remembering where the exit is. She was rewarded by the sign that leads to the stairway. She goes down the stairs, being cautious, remembering that she could not be alone. She walks by the door, and peeks out to the see if the coast is clear. No signs of anyone, or anything, she walks out and heads straight to main door that leads out.

However, she soon comes in contact with debris blocking her way out of this building. Amelia curse underneath her breath, and head straight to the exit towards the back end of the building. Only for her to see that the hallway is blocked off by stacks of beds and dressers. It was as if someone wants her to stay inside this building.

_'I should be able to break the windows.'_ She thought to herself. She walks towards one of the rooms, only to stop in her path when she heard slight groans coming inside the one she was about to go into. The young girl crouch down, quietly sneak over and peek inside to see a creature, a man most likely wearing a clown mask, blood smeared all over his shit and pants. He was walking towards the window peeking out.

Her eyes darted towards the gun in his hands. Her head darted to the side to hear more groans coming from the rooms. The young girl quickly turned around, and went back to the stairs, the only place she couldn't hear those sounds. She peek out to see a horde of them, looking around._ 'I have no choice, but to go up...'_

The young patient walk back upstairs, quietly peeking around the corner on the second floor to find none of those creatures up here to her surprise. She walk down the hallway, wondering what she should do at the time being. _'I could check the rooms to find a weapon-'_

_"Silly, that's not how you do it. Here, let me help you."_

Amelia's eyes widen at the that sound of that voice. Her head turn towards the direction it came from, room _211_. The door was open, and movement of shadows were display on the wall by it. The shadows show of a man, and a young child next to him. In between them appear to be blocks or boxes. Nevertheless, it caught her curiosity. Without hesitating, the young girl walk towards the room, not even thinking for a moment of the danger she is putting herself into.

"_Almost got-I did it!_"

"_There you go! You did it! Good job, Amy!"_

She walk inside the room, only to have the shadows disappeared, and revealing no one inside the room. It was complete empty, no furniture, nothing. Her eyes lowered to believed that it gave her hope of seeing him again. Hearing his voice made her forget that he was ever gone. "Isaac..."

The young patient snap out of her thoughts when sounds of gunfire roared outside of the window, she quickly ran over there and peek out to see who cause such noise. It was that female detective, Kidman. She was firing away at some of the monsters that were chasing her. Her eyes were focus, not wavered by what's going around. She reminds her slightly of Sebastian, but more serious.

_'Kidman... She needs my help. I have to get to her.'_ Remembering what Sebastian said, she can trust her. Sebastian is always right on his words. If Joseph and him are trust able, then she can trust her.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise echo around her, causing her to cry out and grip her head in pain. It felt like needles diving into her skull, going deeper each second. She bit the bottom of her lip to try to distract herself, but only for it to be futile. Her body shudder as it felt that ominous presence approaching. She knew who it was.

She turned around, and force her body to move towards the door, using every ounce of her will not give into the pain.

"If you go to her, you surely will die." Amelia nearly jump when Ruvik teleport in front of her, standing before the door, her only way out of here. "As I expected, you manage to have some influence in this world, but not enough. You're unaware of what you're capable of. " She quickly back away from as he walk slowly towards in a predatory way. His white orbs studying her, waiting for her next course of action. "You can't trust anyone. They'll betray you as _they_ betrayed you... Do you think anyone you come across from will be the same as that detective, _Sebastian?_ Don't delude yourself on false assumption... I am not the only one who is after you."

The ringing noise disappeared, giving the girl time to catch her breath and breathe. However, her head still ache from the pain, and giving her a pulsing headache. Amelia clench her hands into a fist tightly to the point where her knuckles turned white and the pain increase. Enough to keep her posture and not tremble before this madman. She don't understand what he meant by that.

"...W-What are you talking about?" Amelia manage to say, feeling her back press up against the window. No where else to run from. He has her cornered once again.

"Innocent is truly is a bliss. There is so much you do not know. _They_ are the ones you need to fear. They're the root of the evil you believed me to be. We're just their pawns, eventual victims." He stated.

"I don't understand..." She questioned, pressing her hand on the edge of the window.

"It doesn't matter... In the end, I will have my revenge." He replied. He took a few steps to stand in front of her. He then leans forward, causing Amelia to press her back more into the wall. Anything to get herself away from him as possible. "It's pointless for you. No matter where you go. No matter where you hide." Amelia turn her head away from him when he as only inches away. She close her eyes tightly, waiting for what's going to happen next. His warm breath hitting the side of her ear as he spoke in that cold tone of his. "There is nothing you could do to stop me..."

"I can try..." She said, with a wavering voice. Her body slightly shaking from the fear coursing through her body.

Blue-grey staring back into white orbs with determination. An amused smirk appear on his stoic face. "Oh, I will be disappointed if you didn't. Either way, it's already too late for you. It's only a matter of time..."

Amelia's breath hitch in the middle of her throat, turning her head away, closing her eyes once more. Waiting for whatever he was going to do to her next. After a few minutes have pass, and silence. She open her eyes to find herself no longer in the apartment, but back in the caves. Her eyes caught Sebastian breaking boxes near a lever next to a close gate. She breathe sigh of relief to be near him again.

Was that all an illusion? Did that really happened? Amelia shook her head, either way, she knows she still needs to stay away from Ruvik. Though she can't help, but think about what he said to her. There are others after her? Who? Why are they after her? Ruvik claimed they're more evil than he is. If so, how?...

* * *

Sebastian turn to the side to see Amelia look lost in her thoughts again. Moments ago, she's been quiet, and surprisingly obeying him. She hadn't said a word to him since they came down here. He wouldn't press her on that matter, but it did seem rather... odd. Not to mention her eyes appear to be dull, no life in them. No emotions, just empty, like glass, almost resembling to those monsters.

There is no use into denying it. He does care for this girl, more than he should. Like Joseph said, they don't know what she is diagnose with. For all they know, she could have killed many people and lied to their faces. Regardless, he trust her. They saved each other since the first moment they met. That gives him enough reason she is on his side. On the other note, she's seem to be the target of that robe-man, 'Ruvik'.

It seems to him, that man is responsible for this. He's been hearing his name many times. Every time he encounters him, he takes Amelia. Sebastian tried to get information from her, but she too was in the dark on what's going on. However, he knows that she knows why Ruvik is after her. It's definitely not something that she wishes to talk about.

As a detective, he could tell there was a deep connection between the two. Whatever happened, severe the bond they once had. Like she claims, he was someone she used to know. She is now is afraid of him. It must be something very bad for her to look at him with such a frightening look.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Sebastian thought to himself. He took another glance at Amelia. His intense gaze absorbing her features. She was rather thin for someone her age, though it was mostly the hospital's fault due to them mistreating the patients. Nevertheless, she has enough strength and energy to take someone down.

He likes the willingness in her, along with her selflessness, though it is reckless of her. It's admirable that she looks out for others, but she leaves herself out in the open. She doesn't realize the danger she put herself in. It reminds him of Myra, his wife. She would often do that, not on purpose, mind you. She would dive head into danger, not thinking of herself, but of others.

His eyes travel up to her face. She does have a young face, though she is 24 if he remembered when she told him. Despite the bags underneath her eyes, and unwashed hair of hers, she is cute. _'What the hell am I even saying.'_ Sebastian look away before he could take a good look at her behind. He wanted to punch himself in the face for even thinking such thing, not to mention he was checking her out.

He must be losing his mind. He shouldn't feel this way towards a young girl such as herself, despite being of age. She's a patient for crying out loud! If Joseph was here; he would flip a casket. He knows his partner is only looking out for him, but sometimes he needs to know when to mind his own business. Don't get him wrong, he cares for Joseph, hell he could say he is someone that is very close to him.

Sebastian started to count his bullets, making sure each weapon was fully loaded, and won't go through what happened in the ruins. Something to keep his thoughts away from her, though it was futile. He can't stop thinking why is this Ruvik guy is after her. What does he want? It didn't help that he feels helpless ,which is very irritating the hell out of him to feel, when Amelia gets taken away from him.

He almost believed he wouldn't see her again, after what happened in the church. She literally saved his life, and gave herself to that man. All just to save him, a person she barely just met. Nevertheless, it frighten him to think she is gone for good. He almost believed it, until he seen her in the cage with Leslie. It reminded him of the time, when Myra nearly died on the job. There he thought he lost her forever, and never was going to tell her how he feels. That's how he feels in this moment.

'_I thought I almost lost her..._'Sebastian thought, putting his weapons away. He walk over towards the lever, and began turning it. Regardless of what he feels towards her, they can never be. It's not that he isn't ready. There is so much that is going on. There is no time for dwelling into romance. They need to focus on getting out of here, and that's what he is going to do.

* * *

"Come on, we need to get a move on."

Amelia followed after Sebastian, her eyes looking at the walls of the caves. "Do you think Joseph, Leslie, and them are okay?" She asked, easing the silence between them, and distract herself from the dark thoughts.

"Joseph and Kidman can handle themselves. I'm sure Leslie and the doc are safe. We just need to find them." Sebastian replied.

"Hopefully soon... not that your company is bad. I'm just saying the more the merrier." Amelia said, regretting even talking in the first place. She wanted to slap herself in the face for making it awkward. Though only to her, since Sebastian didn't seem affected by it.

"Kidman should be around her. Leslie might be with her."

"Hopefully... Is she good?"

"Hmm?"

"Kidman. Is she like Joseph?" Amelia asked.

Sebastian scoff. "No, she is absolutely nothing like Joseph. She's a good kid, following the rules and always ready to do the job."

"... But?"

"She's cold as a fish..." Sebastian said. Before Amelia could ask what he meant by that, he raise his hand up to silence her. He lean his back on the wall, and took a peak around the corner to see one of the monsters with two heads. He pulled out his handgun and look back at Amelia. "Take cover."

Amelia nodded, she darted over towards a pair of boxes and hid behind them. She watch Sebastian quickly sneak up on it, before firing it to get it's attention. Though she does want to help him. Don't get her wrong, but there isn't any weapons she could use around her. No to mention she promise Sebastian she wouldn't do another reckless act again. Though she will still find ammo and give it to him.

After a few minutes passed, Sebastian signal her the coast was clear. She quickly walk over by his side as they continue to walk through the caves. Her eyes looking at the stalagmites, or was it stalactites? She can't seem to remember, but this was her first time ever seeing a cave in person.

"How's your head?" She asked, wondering if he still having those headaches like before.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." He replied. She rolled her eyes, he's stubborn as a damn mule. She knew he was reckless as he is, and he should be the one who needs to be careful. "What about you?"

"I'm... okay."

"Amelia-"

"I'm okay, Sebastian. I'm not having one of those episodes like Joseph. I'm fine." She said, not wanting to concern him anymore. She didn't want to tell him the fact she encountered Ruvik again, well sort of. She still debating if that happen or not. Regardless, she knows there isn't much time left for them, and especially her. She should change the subject. "It's strange... My only first time in 14 years being outside and exploring is when we're trapped in this... world."

Sebastian scoff at what she said, then soon notice she actually meant it. "It's your first time?"

"Yeah... I've spent most of my life in the hospital. They hardly let any patients outside, and if they do, it's only a few feet away from the building." She replied, then softly laugh. "I've ruin the privilege of going outside when I attack a few of my peers."

"Why?"

"They were bullying Leslie... None of the staff would do anything. They would go on their own business and pretend we don't even exist. I couldn't stand him being hurt by everyone. " Amelia said, her eyes lower at the memories. "It didn't bother me to take the pain away from him... You could say I got used to it over the years. I just didn't want Leslie to go through what I've been through all my life." Sebastian didn't answer her, probably didn't know what to say. She continue on. "I had a rough childhood. I was bullied a lot in school due to my family being poor, and I was... neglected by my parents. Years of pain, and mistreatment, you get used to it."

"No one should go through that, not even you." Sebastian said, finally. It cause the girl to stare at him, moved by his words.

"Sebas-" He cut her off, by grabbing her shoulders, and pulling her towards him to hide around a tree inside the cave. Her back press up against the wall as he was press up on her. She stare wide at him to do such a thing, and was going to ask him why until she heard sounds of metal clanking against each other. Then seeing arrow flying down in a row, side by side, on their path.

She was about to pulled away once it was over, but Sebastian press his hands on each side of her face, pinning her underneath him. She notice the arrows shot down the opposite directions. If she would have went, then she could have been hit.

"Hold on, there must be a pattern to get out of this." He said as he leans his head to the side to see where the arrows come from. His eyes focusing on the task, while hers are focusing on him. She was glad he didn't pay attention to her at moment. Otherwise he would have seen her face red as a tomato. Her heart hammering away at the closeness between them. It didn't help her hands were stuck on his chest, and she couldn't move them unless she ask.

Her eyes widen slightly as her hands felt the sudden hardness of his chest. She could feel his muscle moved beneath her touch. Are all men like this, or is it just only Sebastian? She look up at Sebastian's face. Up close, he was indeed handsome, for someone his age. Her eyes travel to his lips then felt that warm fluttering feeling inside. She look away, and scold herself for thinking such a thing at a time like this.

_'Stop it! This isn't the time to act like this.'_

Will there ever be a time?

You can call her pessimistic, but after what she's been through. She is starting to lose hope in everything. Nothing doesn't seem to get better, but only worse. At the pace they're going, Ruvik will capture her again, and the next time he does. She knows he will not let her get away from him so easily. She will be separated from Sebastian once more. Who knows, this might be the last time she will seen him alive. There was no way her stunt with Ruvik earlier, will save Sebastian's life a second time.

It's strange when she think about it. She barely met him, but yet she feels like she knows so much about him, minus most of his past she doesn't know of yet. After what they've been through together, and saved each other's skins constantly. They both earned each other's trust, and considering each other as allies, friends, maybe even more.

Ruvik will kill Sebastian, or these '_monsters_' will before he does. Can she live with that? Knowing someone dying for her again? There's so much at stake, and little choice in the matter for her. Even so, she still wants to keep fighting, for Leslie's sake. Even Sebastian's as well. It's strange, in the short amount of time of knowing the stubborn detective, she feels connected to him. She won't deny she has feelings for him, despite not knowing most of his past.

She knows there is no way he would feel the same for her. She may not be a patient in his eyes, after what happened long ago when he told her she meant a lot to him, but she knows she is not what he is to her.

_"Listen to your heart, take opportunities, and never regret... Life is too short and precious, Amelia."_

That's what her brother, Isaac, would always use to say to her. Life was too short. Always jump at the opportunities, because if you don't. You might ended up regretting them, because there might not be a second chance. She shook her head. She knows she shouldn't, but will there ever be another time with him. Ruvik won't stop, not until he get what he wants.

* * *

Sebastian finally got down the pattern. He sees there's an opening, but they have to be quick about it. He tried his best to not look down at the girl he trapped beneath him. To his surprise her frame felt rather light than he expected. Her chest was press up against his chest, and he could tell that she-he shook his head, he shouldn't think that at a time like this.

"When it shoots back, that's our opening." Sebastian said, trying to stay focus. He felt her hands moved on his chest, wonder if they felt soft, though like he will ever find that out. "Are you ready?"

"..."

"Amelia-" He turn to look at her, only to have himself be cut off by her when she roughly kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, and favs:) BOOM! They finally kissed, well Amelia kiss Sebastian instead XD It was bound to happen sooner or later, especially with Amelia's confused feelings. If you're wondering why she did that, well think of yourself in her place. You're being chased by a practically immortal guy who is trying to turn you into his dead sister. The guy you barely met, and liked, is constantly in danger, and you're separated from him a lot. So you would think "hey, I might die or he might die. So its better to get this over with, because life is short." Like that. lol Yeah, I apologies if Sebastian is OOC.

I bet you're all like "It's about time." After 14 chapters, they finally kiss. I am sure the wait was worth it.

Amelia is slowly losing her sanity. If some of you don't understand why that happen, let me explain this. They're all inside Ruvik's mind. Well somewhat, but he is the only person with conscious influence. However, Amelia and Leslie do as well, but they're nothing close to Ruvik. This is Ruvik's research, machine, his world. I could go on (God knows I won't shut up xD), but in short he controls everything, well most of it lol Since Leslie and Amelia are "compatible" to Ruvik; it's possible for him to take over their mind. Control them in a way. Remember in the last chapter? He did that to let her guard down, not realizing that he had other agendas. Amelia showed him (Not now, even before then) enough of her mind, thoughts and memories. That is enough of him to access almost her entire mind, despite her being unwilling. Do you get what I mean? I hope this helps^^

I played the DLC. I won't spoiled it, but I admit some of my theories were correct lol I must say, Julie Kidman is now my favorite character. I had to change some parts in this plot. Expect to see more of that female detective in this story^^

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


	16. In Depth Perception

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 16: In Depth Perception-_

His body stiffen in shock. She lean a bit up more, to press her lips against his deeply. Inexperience by the way her lips move in a sloppy sync. Not that Sebastian is complaining for it, since his entire mind goes blank the second she did that. Not listening to small part of his brain telling him to push her away, but instead he press his hands on each side of her and leans down to give what she wanted. Allowing himself to give in to the forbidden desire he felt for her the moment he realize how much she meant to him.

Her hands went up, grabbing the back of his hair, running her slick fingers in his dark locks. He deepened the kiss, causing the young girl to moan against his lips, giving him the advantage to dive his tongue in her mouth, entangling hers with his own. She moan loudly, causing him to deepen the kiss more to hear that sweet sound again.

Sebastian knew he shouldn't be doing this. He had no right to, but how long has it been since he felt like this? How long has it been, since he felt this alive? It's been two years since the accident, and Myra's disappearance. Two years without feeling pleasure. Never did he think he could ever feel this again. It's been so long, that he didn't want it to stop, because he is tired of the guilt and sorrows of what happened, and depriving himself from the joys of life.

For the very first time in two years, he felt _alive_.

It didn't last long, much to either of them's delight. He pulled away from her, seconds after at realization of what's going on and where they are. They were still caught in the crossfire of that machine, and have to make it to the other side. He let his guard down, and allowed himself to get distracted. They could have easily been caught by one of those creatures, and been attacked.

He turned his face over, focusing on the pattern once again, and find the opening for them to run. He tried his best to not look at her face, and not see the look he knows she has on her face.

"Sebastian-"

Once he seen the opening, Sebastian grab Amelia's hand and ran for it, pulling her along with him. Running at a fast pace they can, to dodge the arrows shooting behind them. Soon after, they made it to the other side, safe and sound. He let go of her hand as both of them breathe heavily from running.

He turn his back towards her, and stood a few feet away from her to give time for himself to think about what just happen.

He wipe his mouth, his finger touch the tip of his mouth. Still feel the lingering feeling of her soft lips against his own. He couldn't process at what just happened. She kissed him. That sentence is repeating itself in his mind, over and over. Confused, shock, maybe ecstatic, he couldn't tell what he is truly feeling at the moment, maybe all three.

There is no denying, he does indeed care for her, more than he should, considering he devour her mouth like a ravage dog moments ago. He just couldn't believe that she kiss him. What gave her the willpower to do that in first place?

More importantly, he knows what he feels isn't one-sided.

His eyes trail down to his wedding ring on his finger, staring at the silver item with an intense gaze. He almost forgot he was wearing this thing. It no longer held the shiny look to it, but now cover with rust and filled with deep regret. Did he wear it, hoping Myra would one day come back to him? Was he still clinging onto the past?

Regardless, Myra was gone. He knew that. Deep down, he knew the moment he read her letter, she was gone, just like their daughter.

Sebastian press his hand onto his face, and sigh with frustration. He needs to focus on what's happening now. not dwell on the past. He just wants to grab the flask on his hip, and deny that this is happening. Drown it all away, and refused to believe that he is feeling something he hasn't felt in a very long time.

He supposes he should feel pain, but this wasn't pain. It was a numbing ache, rising in the pit of his chest. Guilt, for having feelings for someone, he swore he never will since the day Myra disappeared. Loneliness, seeking out that warm feeling that he craves to feel again, but he knows he shouldn't.

All in all, he felt... _alive_.

What is happening with him? He shouldn't feel this way, especially towards someone like Amelia. She deserves better than this. He can't give her what she wants. What she needs. He couldn't. He was a broken man.

The image of his wife appeared in his mind. She was smiling at him, and he knew what she would want him to be happy. If only she knows how far he is from such thing.

Danger at every corner. He's slowly losing his mind in his place, perhaps even hope. Though he shouldn't lament on things he has no control over. Sebastian wishes he could give Amelia the same care, and dignity that he'd given to his beloved wife, Myra. He can't. When they're far away from this place, or this world, no more running from the danger, away from death, he will be ready.

Right now, Sebastian knows he is not ready.

He is unprepared.

God, he wish Joseph was here. He needed someone, or anything, to punch the living hell out of him. He can imagine what she's thinking about right behind him. The look on her face, he knows it is unpleasant, and it's his fault. He can't dare to look back at what he has done.

"Sebastian..."

Sound of his name coming from her lips. God, it makes him want to go back what they did moments ago, but he can't. There is so much that is going on right now. So much at stake. There isn't time for them to dwell on this, to _do_ this. He can't lose focus, and be distracted.

It would be the end of their survival.

"We need to keep moving... Those thing could be around here." He said, keeping his voice steady with a stoic grimace.

"...Okay..."

He didn't pay attention, or tried to, and walk on ahead as if nothing happen. He knows damn well she was beyond upset, even if she has an expression such as himself. He didn't mean to hurt her, but it was the truth. They had to keep moving forward. Though deep down, he could have said something else.

There was no use in pretending as if nothing happen. He knows there was no going back after what occur between them.

"It's not one-sided..." He said in a whisper, loud enough for her to hear it herself. He wasn't going to say again. That's the least he could offer her, a small bit of comfort, and perhaps hope. Maybe even for himself. All he knows is that they need to get out of here, and when they do.

Maybe then he could be ready to start over again...

* * *

She nearly gag at the sight of the squash body she had to step on. It was one of those creatures, but in a small form, resembling like a child. Of course she didn't hesitated, since they came at her and Sebastian like a swarm. They spent a few minutes stepping on them, mostly to conserve the little ammo they have left.

For once, she was glad that the creatures have found them. It helped keep them occupied, and not alone in silence. After what happened, she needed the distraction. They do say a few words here and there, but mostly if they have to. It's not Sebastian's fault for this. It was actually hers, if she hadn't kiss him, then they wouldn't be in this awkward situation.

She walk towards the wooden steps nearby, and took a seat. While Sebastian was examining a door with a removable block. There were holes on each side of the wall near the door, meaning there are spikes. It was obviously a puzzle, and they had to figure it out, since it is a 50/50 chance they could get it right or not. She's not complaining that he wanted to figure it out by himself. It gave her time for herself think of what she has done.

To her surprise, she didn't expect Sebastian to kiss her back. Nevertheless, that made her unbelievably happy that what she felt wasn't one-sided, but it didn't last long. He pulled away, like she thought he would, and told her to focus on getting out of here, as if nothing happened. She didn't blame him. They had to get out of here, that alone is a fact. However, still hurt nonetheless to have him reject her.

Until she hear him tell her it wasn't one-sided. She knew he wouldn't say it again, since she barely heard him say it. She was glad to know that he was thinking about it. However, she can't help, but feel as if she rushed it.

_'He did say he used to have a family...'_ Even Amelia knows it's not easy losing a loved one. So of course she must think he isn't ready for this. _'Regardless... at least I now know what he feels for me...'_

Amelia glances at Sebastian, could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment thinking of the kiss they shared. It wasn't like the ones she got from Ruvik. There was no forced, and demand behind it. She didn't felt sicken, but instead felt warm and undeniably good. Never had she ever felt something like that before.

It made her feel... _alive_.

She can't wait to experience that again, but she knows it won't happen soon. Though she can't help, but think of the future. What if he does agree to what they have, what would happen to them? He is a detective, while she is a patient. Many will frown down upon that. Sebastian is a good man, and she could tell he was damn good at his job.

What if her presence will become a burden to him and his career?

A wave of guilt hit her, and it didn't felt good. Can she live through that? _'No... I can't do that to Sebastian..._' She thought to herself, looking at Sebastian once more. _'Maybe it's for the best. What was I even thinking...'_

"C'mon, we need to keep moving."

She snap out of her thoughts to see the door open. He figure out the puzzle right away. She gets up, and runs over to him, following him shortly behind into the door. They walk quietly in silence, no enemies around, just the two of them for the moment. It didn't last long until they felt a wave of energy push against them silently, interrupting the short peace.

Amelia look past Sebastian, and seen it coming down from the cave to where they're heading. She couldn't help, but feel slightly unease by it. That usually mean something bad is going to happen.

"Sebastian, I don't think we should-"

She was cut off when a large wave of energy came from behind them, and change their surroundings into the hospital setting. Chairs falling down from the ceiling and landing on the ground. There no lightening, besides the dark red lights on the ground on each side of the hallway, giving it an ominous atmosphere.

The only thing that came in her mind, was Ruvik. This had to be his doing. Amelia look around them, and found the way back blocked off by a wall. They had no choice, but press forward, and it made it more suspicious to her. This is definitely Ruvik's doing.

Sebastian pulled out his lantern, and turned it out to give more lightening. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"...Yeah." She said, feeling still unease at this. No choice, they have to go forward. "Maybe there is a way out down there."

Sebastian agreed with her, they walk down the hallway. He pulled out his handgun, in case if any of those creatures are nearby. She knew they weren't. It was way too quiet. It made that uneasy feeling to grow. She tried ignoring, and continue to walk forward with Sebastian.

They soon come to halt when two doors were at the end of the hallway. They look familiar to her, reminding her from the treatments she would had to go to with Dr. Jimenez.

They enter inside to see Dr. Jimenez standing in front of a machine in the center of the room. He was looking at papers in his hand. The machine had bath-tub like around it, with lever by each one. She remembers sitting in one of them, long time ago. Barely, but she would get her treatment here. It was like what psychologist will do with out-door patients. They will lay on a couch, and close their eyes while telling the doctor, what they seen.

Amelia felt a wave of nausea hit her. She press her hand on the sight of her head, and groan slightly. Sebastian look at her with a concern look, she wave him off. "I'm fine... Just a bit nausea." She said, walking over to lean against a wall nearby to gain support. She gave a faint smile to him, to show him she really is fine.

Sebastian turn his attention back to the doctor, who didn't even notice they were in the room, or didn't bother to. "Doc?" Jimenez didn't answer him, and kept reading on in his notes. "Doc, what the hell is going on?" Sebastian said louder, enough to get the doctor's attention.

"There is no time. I need to figure out how to reverse this if we're going to stop him." said Jimenez, still has his back towards them. Amelia's eyes narrow at him, so he does know what's going on.

"Who? This 'Ruvik' guy?" Sebastian looks at Amelia, she look away, not wanting to answer his question. He turned back towards Jimenez. "Who the hell is he?"

"I'm sorry. I have to find this..."

"I can't help if you leave me in the dark, Doc. And you need me to help." Sebastian replied.

Jimenez sigh, finally giving in. He turns around to look at him, but quickly look over at Amelia. She watch emotions flicker in his eyes, waiting for him to speak, because she too was curious on how Jimenez knows what is going on. Jimenez look back at Sebastian. "He-we, were working on a method... How can I explain this? It's like linking brains together." Sebastian stare at him in bewilderment, making him press on to explain more. "Sharing everything on an electro-chemical level. Emotion, memory, perception-everything. Directly. It's unprecedented... The implications on psychology on pharmaceuticals, on consciousness itself." Jimenez said in amazement, looking up at the machine with an awe look.

"Are you serious? It's a fucking nightmare!" Sebastian replied back harshly, not amaze by anything of it.

"Well I didn't say it was perfect. Especially not with such a... unstable host."

"Great. So your research partner is a psychopath, and we're all inside his head..." said Sebastian. She kind of figure that much, since it did seem like to her. She seen memories of their past, even his.

Amelia watch Jimenez wipe his nose. "Not exactly, no... All of us are contributing on some level... but he's the only one with conscious influence." Jimenez replied.

Sebastian takes a few steps forward to the doctor. "You know how he thinks..." He looks at Amelia then back at the doctor. "What does he want?"

"Well, it's just a theory, but... I'd say he wants us dead."

Amelia scoff at that, causing both of them to look at her. She didn't believe that part. Not all of it. "Ruvik wants us dead, but not me..." She looks at the doctor, and glares at him. "I was inside his head before, wasn't I? Many times..."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! You knew about his plan! What he wanted to do to me..." Amelia hissed, feeling anger rise in her. She always knew Jimenez was a low of a person, but she didn't think he was that low. How heartless could he be? "Yet, I wonder why you protected me that night 10 years ago from him."

Sebastian look confused at all this. "Wait, what's going on? What is she talking about?" He turned towards the doctor. Jimenez looks taken back from the sudden behavior from the female patient, but he remain his posture in front of the two.

"Amelia-"

Amelia was push back by a sudden large wave of air. She close her eyes as she felt her head roared with pain. She open her eyes seconds later, to find Sebastian and Jimenez gone. She was no longer in the hospital, but in the halls of a mansion. Her eyes widening in shock, because she knows this place.

"No... No..." She back away, staring at her new surrounding in fear. She turned around to make a dash down the hallway only to see him standing at the end of it with that sickening smirk of his. "Ruvik..."

* * *

Sebastian stare wide-eyed at his new surroundings. It appear to be a small house, one that look worn out, or the owners didn't have time to take care of it. He walk down the hallway, calling out for his companions. "Doc? Amelia?" He said, looking out, hearing no respond.

However, a small giggle echo from a room nearby.

His head turn towards the direction he heard it come from. The sounds got louder, enough for him to realized it belong to a child, a young girl. He walks down that direction, and stands by the door it was coming from. He opens the door to see a small figure on the ground playing a stuffed-fox. It was girl, about the age of 5. Almost the same age as his daughter, Lily.

He couldn't tell what color the girl's hair was, nor color of anything, since her figure is transparent, almost like a ghost. He stare down at the young girl, spotted a backpack next to her with a name tag on it. His eyes widen at the name as he look back down at the child.

"Amelia?"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Short chapter, I know. Not that much action. I wanted to show you guys' mostly Sebastian's reaction. So you can understand a bit. Don't worry, the action will come back lol

Uh-oh, Ruvik has Amelia. What is she going to do?:P

Yes, Sebastian is seeing Amelia's memories. Now you see parts of her past now. As you can see since all their minds are connected, they can see glimpses of each other pasts. Since Amelia is compatible with Ruvik, I believe they can see more of hers just like Ruviks. Now Sebastian will find out why she is the way she is, as well as the dark past she has.

I hope Sebastian isn't OOC. I tried my best to keep him intact. You have to think about it. He lost his wife and child, two years ago (I believe? Correct me if I'm wrong, please^^). Of course, this makes him feel guilty, and become a reserve person. I mean, it's still pretty recent, so of course he wouldn't be ready to jump on in. Even though he is opening to Amelia over time, but he still reserved nonetheless. He loves Myra. We all know that. Of course he will feel guilty, and believe Amelia deserves better, but he can't stop himself from what he feels. He is also conflicted due to the fact that Myra would also want him to be happy, and he knows she will want him to go what he feels. Get what I mean? Don't worry, they won't be officially together you know, but there will be some smooches here and there, eventually Bassy (Sebastian) will open up more to Amelia, and get closer.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this! Please review! I crave it:3

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


	17. Haunted

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 17: Haunted -_

She wasn't in this room. It's not like he expected her to be. He is merely playing along with this game of theirs; a game of hide and seek. One that he would likely win. Amelia immediately fled the moment their eyes met. He took her away from that detective and Jimenez.

It wasn't like he couldn't catch up to her. This is his world after all. He allowed her to get the upper hand for the moment, believe she would be safe from him.

Ruvik closed his eyes to sense the young girl's whereabouts. His creatures couldn't find her, not that they should be able to. She can practically sense them when they're nearby. Before they could spot her, she's already out of the room. It was quite annoying, but yet intriguing. He always expected they would have small influence in this world, Leslie and her. They were compatible to him. However, Leslie has more so than she does. She's not even aware of what she can possess. It's better to stay that way.

_'Even so, she can sense when I'm near her.'_ Ruvik thought to himself as he continue to walk throughout his mansion. Focusing on her presence, a small smirk appear on his face when he felt it get further away, when he gets closer to her. He doesn't mind playing this cat-and-mouse game of theirs. It wasn't like she was going to win. He always win.

"Hiding is pointless... Your detective cannot save you now." He said loud enough for her to hear him in his mansion.

Before, he hadn't expected her to run away from him, after he shared a part of himself he kept locked away for years. He mostly did that to gain her trust, and get more access in her mind, but she rejected him. She continue to see him as a monster. That irritates him to extent. He gave her everything, more than anyone she ever met.

Here she is rejecting him after everything he has done for her.

It infuriates him that she clings to that detective. Her eyes staring at him with that look of admiration. The way she would give him that look, and her smile. He never thought he would see such a look on her face again. This time it was shown someone other than him. It was meant to be shown only to him. He's known her for years, and she barely has any knowledge of this man.

When he saw her kiss that man. All he wanted to do is rip him apart, and take her from him. The thought of him touching what is his, sickens him. She belongs to him, and forever will be. She was his alone. Oh, he was tempted to torture that man, but before he could do anything to him. Amelia unknowingly sent him to a part of her mind, before he could do anything. She probably didn't know it was her, and not him. It was expected of her to do such thing, since she feels connected to him.

Ruvik's white orbs narrow at the thought. He turned his head down the hallway, sensing her presence coming from down there. "You think he cares about you? He will never feel the same way about you." He taunted, smirking as he felt her presence darken with emotions when she heard him. "Did you actually believe you can replace _her_?"

He knows about that detective's life. The duo tragedies he had faced. He admits that he does feel sympathy for the man. He lost his daughter in the fire, then his wife disappeared months later, searching for the people responsible for the accident. Overwhelm with guilt, he nearly drinks himself to death. If it wasn't his partner, he wouldn't be alive. He brought him back.

Nevertheless, this is his world after all. They're all his, to do with as he sees fit. Ruvik wants Amelia to know that she belongs only to him. That alone is something she can never escape from

"He will never give you what you want... I gave you everything. No one has ever given you."

"..."

Ruvik's eyes narrow in annoyance to her lack of silence. She was resisting him. More like ignore in this matter, and he wasn't going to tolerate that. He needed to keep her in line. A good dosage of fear should do it.

Before he could teleport towards her presence, he gets a message from one of his creatures. He snarls as he has no choice, but to leave and deal with the matter. It was that female detective. His vessel is in danger.

Ruvik takes one last look down the hallway. He gives a small smirk, knowing that no matter where she will go. He would always find her.

"No matter where you are, I will always find you. You and I have a _bond_ that cannot be **broken**."

* * *

The young five-old girl looked up towards her door when she heard a loud slam coming from the other side. She flinch when she heard more loud sounds coming from behind it. Something wasn't right. She knew this was her cue to hide. She quickly fled to her closet, and hid behind the pile of dirty clothes inside. Holding the stuffed-fox in her arms closer to her chest, she close her eyes and silently pray that they're drunk or high to not notice she was in here. It worked most of the time due to that, and she is hoping it will this time.

Amelia bit the bottom of her lip to stop herself from gasping out when she hear her bedroom door slam open. By sound of loud, heavy footsteps, she could tell it was her father. She couldn't tell if he was drunk or high, but he's most likely is not, due to no sounds of him yelling around, and cursing out her name.

She close her eyes tighter, hearing his footsteps get closer and closer. Praying to god to not let her get beat today. She wasn't ready for another beating. Not after a few days ago.

Luckily, her prayers were answer for once. "What the hell are you doing in here." She open her eyes, hearing the sound of his voice, her savior.

"Where is she." Her father demanded, voice sounding annoyed of not finding her. She never understood why her father never liked her. She can't remember the last or the first time of ever hearing him say I love you. She can't even remember any good memories of him, or her mother.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you where she is."

"You little-"

She heard him scoff, "The officers are here to buy your stuff. You better get out there, before it's too late... _dad_." He said. Amelia breathe a sigh of relief, hearing her father's footsteps run out of the room. Even for a young child such as herself, she knew what her father does for a living isn't good.

She open the closet to see her brother standing by her bed. His dark brown hair messy, showed signs of tangles behind them, despite being pulled back into a small pony-tail. His shirt slightly unbutton with spots of dirt on it. He must have had a long day at work. Without hesitation, she quickly dove herself onto him, wrapping her small hands around his huge frame.

"Isaac." She nearly cried out, and bury her face in the middle of his stomach. No longer could hold it back, her entire body began to shiver as she began to cry in his arms.

He wrap his arms around her, giving her the warmth and security she needs. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had an interview to go to."

Isaac pulled away, and took a good look at her. He pulled up her sleeve to see a purplish bruise, size of a hand-print. His grey-blue eyes narrow at the sight of it, and had hoped that went away, but it was likely impossible. They would always make it worse, or give her more than she has already.

"Does it still hurt?" She nodded her head as he wipe away her tears. She close her eyes to cling to the small warmth, and affection she desperately needs right now. "I can't believe that bitch let him do this to you."

She sniffle, and got after him. "Swear."

Isaac smile, and let out a small chuckle. She would always get after him whenever he curses. Most likely not to sound like their parents. He rub the top of her head, messing up her hair. "Sorry, don't want to start sounding like those bas... idiots." He said, then sigh after. His eyes gazing around them with a sour expression, taking a look around their situation, the life they have in this place. "Hopefully, they accept my application. I spent 18 years living here with them; I don't want you to go through what I been through."

She tilt her head to the side in confusion. "Application?"

"For our new home, just you and me. Remember."

How could she have forgotten? She remember him telling her daily that they will no longer be living here anymore. No more pain, and suffering. Of course, she kept that secret. Who knows what their parents would do, if they've found out. However, he's forgetting one thing.

"What about college?"

Isaac sigh, and smile down at her. "Well, sometimes giving up the Gates Scholarship for your little sister is for the best. Besides." He pinches her cheeks slightly to make her stop giving him a sad look as he laughs, while rubbing her head. "What would I do without my little sidekick?"

* * *

Sebastian watch the two figures disappeared as the memory fade away. Many thoughts rushing in his mind at what he just witness. That was a memory, Amelia's memory. It was starting to make sense, about her. Though one memory wasn't enough to answer the questions about her, but it was enough to show him a glimpse of her dark past.

_"Not all of you are good people..."_

He finally understood why she didn't trust him in the beginning when they first met. Police officers, protectors of the people, were buying drugs from her father. It was fairly obvious to him that her father was clearly a drug dealer due to way he dress, and not to mention when her brother mention the officer waiting to buy.

He has heard about some people like that, but he didn't think it was actually real. It made him feel sick, and almost angry to see fellow companions from the force to do such a thing. For what? Profit? Pleasure?

Nevertheless, he can see why she had a good reason to trust him, and he don't blame her.

Sebastian's eyes narrow, remembering that young male figure, Isaac. He was almost the same height as Joseph, and could see how she confuse Joseph for her brother. Most likely due to Ruvik's influence, but Isaac had a similar personality close to Joseph. It's clear as day to the detective, that her brother meant the world to her.

Parents that mistreated her, abused her, and only one person to ever cared for her is her brother. She didn't deserve a childhood like that. No one does. It almost made Sebastian sick to his stomach to see her father treated her like this. How could any parent do that to their own child? When Lily was born. He wanted to protect her from everything, because he knew how harsh the world is. Not once has he ever had a thought of her hurting her.

She was his most precious treasure.

He gets up, look around at the room once more. Knowing slightly more about his companion, he can't help, but feel the need to go to her, and give her the comfort that she deserves. No one should go through what she's been to. No one.

The detective gives one last look, then venture out of the room. His mind focusing on finding his companion. Once he walk out that door, he soon finds himself standing in front of a gate with a mansion behind it.

* * *

Amelia sigh with relief as she felt Ruvik's presence disappeared. She crawled out underneath the bed, and took a peek out of the room to see the coast is clear. She could no longer sense him, nor those monsters near her. She's safe. For now. She has to get out of this mansion, before he comes back.

She quickly rush out of the room, but with cautious of course. If she remembers correctly, there was a stairway she pass by earlier. Hopefully she can find Sebastian or the others, before Ruvik finds her. Most of all, she needs to find Jimenez, and get answers.

Jimenez knew Ruvik was alive, and this was his world. It also means he does know what Ruvik intended to do with her. The question is, why did he protect her that night 10 years ago? Why? He could have before, but he didn't, until that night. Regardless, he will tell her, even if she has to make him.

_'I just hope Leslie is okay.'_

With the elder doctor on her mind for her main target, Amelia turned around the corner to see him dragging Leslie with him underneath her. She was about to call out to them, if it wasn't Sebastian who did. The detective was following right after them.

"Stop damnit!" He said as the door shut behind them. She watch his stern features clench in frustration. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, overjoy to see him alive, and here with her again.

The young girl didn't waste no time, and quickly fled down the stairs towards her companion. The sound of her bare feet hitting against the wooden planks of the stairs alerted him.

"Amelia!" His voice filled with relief.

She rush towards his side with a smile on her face. Before she realizes it, she nearly jumps on him, wrapping her arms around huge frame, and burying her face into his chest. She tried her best to hold back her tears as she felt him return her embrace. She never expected to see him again so soon, or ever in this matter. She almost believed that Ruvik has finally captured her now, but Sebastian proved that wrong. Here he is, standing here in the flesh, alive.

Ruvik made it perfectly clear to her that he will have her, regardless of where she is,or she's with. He's determined to have her. She knows that he will do anything to get what he wants. Even if it means getting rid of Sebastian in the process.

Nevertheless, Sebastian is here with her, and she thank every second of it. Right now, all she wants to do is kiss him, and never want to let go. Afraid if she does, this will be the last time she will ever see him. However, she knows she shouldn't. He wasn't ready. She wasn't. They both weren't, but that alone can't stop what they both feel for each other, especially her.

"Sebastian, you're alive..." She finally manage to say after a few moments of silence.

She felt him pulled away from her. Waiting for his response back, but she was met by his lips as he press them on her own. Her blue-grey eyes widen in shock at it, but soon disappear as she felt him deepen the kiss, and pull her more closer to him. Her eyes close, she gave in to that sweet feeling, and kiss him back with the same demand and need.

Overjoy of seeing each other alive, they both let their guard down and gave in to their desires. Not that either of them care for at the moment. They were both glad to each other again, especially her.

She moan against his lips silently, moving her hands on top of his that were soon place on each side of her cheeks. Her stomach fluttering with that warm feeling. It made her body tingle with joy, and she loved it.

After a few minutes, he pulled away much to her despite. It felt too short, and she wanted more of it, but she knows she shouldn't, considering their situation at the moment. She lean forward to try to kiss him again, only to him have lean back down to press his lips on her again for a few seconds, then pulled away again. As if saying that this wouldn't be the last time for them to do this.

Feeling the moment passing, Amelia averted her eyes to avoid looking at him. She felt embarrassed, but most of all happy. She couldn't stop her body trembling as she felt his intense gaze on her. She knows that he only did that, because he was glad to see her alive. Now he's back to old self; she needs to remind herself that he's thinking about what they both have.

Even if it will take awhile.

'_Still... felt good to kiss him.'_ She thought as she quickly brush it away.

"I... uh... Dr. Jimenez and Leslie are in there..." Amelia points towards the door where the doctor, and her friend went in. She mostly saying this to ease the awkward situation between them, mostly for herself. Her eyes staring at the three needles above it. "Do you think we can open it?"

"...There's a pipe connecting to each of those." Sebastian points out, as their eyes follow the pipes that lead to different sections of the wall. Meaning, they're connected in different rooms. She's not happy about that, since they have to stay inside the mansion a little longer. "We follow those, then the door should be able to open." The detective push the door when he walk over to it.

Amelia nodded, tried her best to not look at him. "Great... Let's go."

"Amelia-"

"C'mon, we need to hurry, before_ he_ comes here." She said, before she could walk away, he grab her arm to hold her in place. "He... He will come back. He said he will..."

"I won't let him take you. Not again." He stated.

She smiled faintly, but deep down she knew it was getting pointless. Ruvik is practically immortal here. They stand no chance against him. She was losing hope. "He will never let me go..." She whisper in a soft voice as she close her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I need you to promise me something."

"Amelia-"

"Promise me, Sebastian." She turned to face him as she stare sternly into his eyes to show him that she meant every word she is about to say. "Promise me, that if he take me again, and you see me not... me..." She couldn't say it. How could she? She telling him that if she is no longer herself, she wants him to end.

"You can survived this. You and Joseph."

"I'm not dealing what Joseph is going through... I..." She has to tell him. There was no other choice. No running away, but to accept it all. "Ruvik... He's... lost someone important to him. Someone he loved more than anything in the world." She said, watching Sebastian's attention, waiting to see how he will react. "And I'm... a vessel for him to bring that person back..."

"So you're saying he's trying to bring this person back to life, by using your body?"

"Yes, with this... machine as Dr. Jimenez said. It's... possible."

She felt Sebastian moved his hands on top of her shoulders. He gave a tight squeeze as he spoke. "He won't be able to. Not if I have anything to say about it." She smiled at that, it gave a small hope, but not enough to ease her doubts away. Perhaps, there might be a chance for her to survived through all this.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! To the guest reviews, yeah those songs fit them^^ I like them. Good to know Sebastian isn't OOC^^ I wanted show parts of Ruvik's P.O.V of all this, especially the growing relationship between Sebastian and Amelia. Don't worry, you will see more of Amelia's past, as well as what happen to Isaac later on~

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


	18. Beneath the Skin

**Gods and Monsters**

_-Chapter 18: Beneath the Skin-_

Amelia glance back once more, while Sebastian continue to scope around in the dining room for ammo, before they move on to the next room. She could feel that '_feeling_' lingering in her stomach. It wasn't ominous as it was before. Meaning it wasn't _him_. By now, she could tell the difference between what she senses, and could tell how bad their situation is now. In a way, it was like she had superpowers, though one that she wishes that could easily take down these creatures, and not sense them. It makes her wonder if Leslie's ability is stronger than hers, perhaps since he seem to predict them quickly than she can.

"What is it? Ruvik?" the detective asked, sounding a bit concern for her.

She shook her head, "No, I think... it's those monsters. It's not strong as his is." She responded, looking up at the ceiling, and towards the direction in the room they were about to head in. "I can't tell how many, but it doesn't feel like there is a lot of them... We should get move on, before he comes back."

"You can sense him when he's near. Can't you?"

"Yes, but he can also sense me. Before you came here, I was playing a game of hide and seek with him in this place. I would run from my hiding spot before he finds me. If I had this ability before, I guess I would have won at every game of hide and seek we played years ago." She said, with a hint of mockery in her voice. You can't blame her. If you're being chased by an immortal guy for a long time, and won't stop at nothing to achieve what he wants. You get tired after awhile.

"The way you speak of him; you and him knew each other for a long time?" He inquired, turning to look at her with a stern expression, waiting to see her reaction. Amelia look away from him, almost if she was ashamed it. Perhaps she was. She used to be close to a psychopath that she never knew he was.

"...He was the first person, other than Leslie, that treat me different from everyone else. The only person who ever showed me a slight shred of kindness." Amelia began. There was no need to hide it any longer. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Sebastian. It's better for him to know now, than later. "He... was someone I used to admired." She laugh at some memories appearing in her thoughts. "I would always wait for him, even if it took hours, maybe days. Dr. Jimenez didn't approve of how close we were, but that didn't stop him..."

"That relationship you both had was severed, when you found out what he was planning to do to you."

"Yes..."

Amelia nearly jumps when she hear growls coming from the next room. She watch Sebastian pulled out his handgun, and gives her the signal to stay silence. The young patient follows him quietly into the next room that leads to what appears to be a kitchen. They crouch down, and sneak around the shelves that were knock over to see two of those monsters eating a person on the ground. Normally, she would be disgusted, maybe even puke. However, she got used to it after dealing with a lot of this. It's almost scary for her to think about it.

Sebastian switches his handgun for his agony crossbow, and fires a flash arrow, blinding the two creatures. He walk over, stabs one of them in the head with knife, then move on to the next, before it could regain it's sight.

He pulls out a match, and set the bodies on fire.

"The coast is clear."

Amelia walks out of her hiding spot, making her way over towards Sebastian. The two move on into the next room in silence. It was a small storage room, and the wire they were following ends here. Their eyes went to where the wire connected to. It was a head, half of it was cut open, revealing a brain, sitting on top of a desk with papers of diagram of the brain. Each parts highlighted, and label. There were needles sticking in certain parts of the head. Next to it was a needle with a tube strap to it, connecting to a machine next to it.

"What have we here." Sebastian said, picking up the needle, then suddenly the recording on the table they didn't see, start to play.

_"Subject Number 58, Test 92A."_

_"No! Stop!"_

Amelia's eyes widen slightly, recognizing that voice to be Ruvik's. There was another voice. It was a female, but she couldn't tell who it was, nor call any familiarance about it.

_"Electrode placement in the M-33, pain region, ineffective."_

_"No! Stay away from me!"_

_"Anticipate greater results with stimulation of section F-7, the "consent" region of the neocortex."_

_"Let me go!"_

Amelia shiver by the sound of something getting pierce. She knew what it meant, but tried not to think about it.

_"Subject imprint only partially successful. Individual personality traits linger."_

The recording stops as Sebastian sets down the needle. Both of them look at the diagram next to it. "Obviously this is a puzzle..." Amelia said, staring at the needle, following the tube connected to the machine. "I'm guessing... we have to stick the needle in one of these parts."

"But which one." Sebastian said, rubbing bottom of his chin. He grabs the needle, points at one of the parts on the diagram. "Consent. It has to be."

"He did mention it..."

"Let's see if it is." Sebastian stabs the needle in the part, only to hear a loud noise, and see a red liquid in glass on the machine get drained. "Great, what did I set in motion."

"It could be going back to the door. There was something similar to it on it." They turned to head out of the room, only to stop in their tracks to see two transparent figures in front of them. It was Jimenez, and a young boy that Amelia remembers it's Ruvik, from one of her encounters with him hours ago. Was this memory?

_"Is this... What did you call it? Your "inner sanctum"? A research lab of your own? I am most impressed."_

_"Why are you back? I didn't give you permission..."_

_"Come now, we're both men of science. Men of science are dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. You can show me your experiments. I can show you things..."_

_"You wouldn't like them. You'd think, they're gross..."_

_"In science one must do any number of things a lay person may find "disgusting". I've done many things others would consider... distasteful."_

Amelia watch younger version of Ruvik's expression filled with doubt, not believing anything he is saying.

_"You think I'm some kind of monster..."_

_"You concern yourself so much with your appearance, but that mind of yours... That's all that matters."_

The two watch the figures disappeared. "That's Marcelo... Is that Ruvik with him?" Sebastian said as they walk out of the room, heading straight back to the main hall.

"I... think so." Amelia's eyes lower at that memory. She never expected Ruvik to act like that. Did he believe that he was monster? Perhaps back then, because now, he is the monster. Regardless of what he used to tell himself years ago as a child. Nevertheless, she almost pitied him. While for Jimenez on the other hand, she is furious. She can tell that he knew Ruvik was unstable, but he didn't care. "Dr. Jimenez knew how Ruvik was.. he didn't care."

Sebastian doesn't know what's all going, even she is still confused about it, but one thing that she is sure of. Jimenez knows what's going on, and how Ruvik is the way he is right now. And the doctor was going to tell them about everything. One way or another. Even if she has to force it out of him.

They made it back to the main hall. Just like she thought, the red liquid was filling one of those containers up. "That looks like the same liquid." Sebastian said, both of them staring at the door. They follow the other wire that leads to upstairs. If Amelia recalls, the room they are about to entered was the library. She seen a few seconds of it, when she was running away from Ruvik earlier.

To both of their surprise, there were no sign monsters, nor can she sense them. It kind of worried her, but they took advantage of the moments of peace. Both of them search throughout the library, mostly for ammo. Sebastian went to the top floor, and soon came across a dial with a half of painting. He tucked it in his pocket for later, feeling that he may need it for later.

This gave time for Amelia to think about what's going on. By what she can tell, this is Ruvik's mansion. What they witness was a memory from his childhood. To her surprise, Sebastian didn't press her on about Ruvik. Probably since he thinks she don't know much about him, which is true. She never knew he had a house like this, nor that his real name is Ruben. It made her think that, the moment they first met, is that when his lies started. Was everything he say, or words came out of his mouth, was all a lie?

She shook her head to brush those thoughts away, closing the drawer after finding nothing in it. She can't sit here, and feel sorry for the guy. She won't deny that she does feel slight pity for him, but that is not enough to make up for everything he has done. Most of all, what he plans to do to her.

_'I better stop thinking about him... Who knows when he comes back.'_

"I think that's all we can find in this area. We should move on."

Amelia nodded, waiting for him to get down from the ladder. It was slight awkward, since it was silent, and she can't help, but think about what happened between them earlier. Though she knows better not to bring it up at a time like this. "Sebastian... Are you alright? No headaches?" She had to asked, considering she don't want him to go through just like Joseph.

"No. You?"

She shook her head, "None I know so far..." She responded, remembering what Ruvik said to her earlier. She can never escape from him. No matter how far away she is. That is something she knows to be fact. She hates that he is always right.

Sebastian must have sense her distress as he turned to face her with a concern look. "We'll make it out of this. You're learning to control it."

She laugh softly, "You said the same thing to Joseph, and see what happened to him?" She said bitterly, then soon regret it. "Sorry..." She felt his hand on her shoulders, but she avoid her gaze from him. She knew she shouldn't be pessimistic, and not give up so easily. How can she? After what's going on. It's hard not to. "I... we need to get out of here... Otherwise I would be more insane than I am."

"You're not insane."

"Hmph, said the detective. You're forgetting I'm a patient..." Amelia said, about to walk away, until his grip tighten on her shoulders to prevent her from doing so. "Sebastian... Let go." She tried pulling away, but only to have him keep his grip on her. Why isn't he letting her go? She wants him to let her go. If he doesn't. She's scared she might breakdown in front of him. She don't want him to see that side of her.

"You're not insane. You're one of the sane people left in this place." Amelia turn to look deep into his hazel eyes to see that he meant every word. It made her think about that guilt of being burden to him all over again. What they have can never be. She was a patient, someone no one cares about in the world, while he was the detective. Everyone needs him, he saves lives and brings peace to everyone. No matter how much she wants it. It cannot be, despite their feelings for one and another.

She looked away from him, "You don't know that much about me..."

"I know enough to trust you."

Amelia turn to look at him, and give a faint smile. He had his way with words. He knows how to make her rethink everything, and give her hope. Perhaps, she should stop doubting everything, and for once just go with what he says.

"Sebastian-" Then suddenly she felt that feeling crept in the pit of her stomach as she could sense that ominous presence coming closer to where they are. Her blue-grey eyes widen as she felt coming closer and closer, knowing full well who it belong to. "Sebastian, he's coming. He's here." Amelia manage to say, feeling her body tremble by each second.

The detective pulled out his handgun, looking around to see where he's coming from. "Which direction?" Amelia points towards the door they came from. "Go hide."

"Sebastian-"

"I'll distract him. You can sense him when he's near." Sebastian said, getting his guns ready. The young patient didn't listen to what he was saying. She didn't want to leave him behind with that madman, knowing full well what he is capable of.

"I can't just leave you-"

"I'll be fine. Go." The detective gives her a stern look. "I promise."

Amelia looks hesitating, but listening to his words, she takes off down the hallway the opposite direction. She could feel the wave pulse throughout the area, knowing he is here. She silently prays that Sebastian would be alright.

She quickly darted towards a room that was the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Luckily, she couldn't sense no monsters near her, but she could sense Ruvik, and those creatures near Sebastian. It took a lot of her willpower to hold back her body from going out there to help him. She knows she would only be burden. Not to mention it was she that Ruvik is after.

'_Please... be okay.'_

After a few minutes, She breathe sigh of relief when she felt Ruvik's presence disappear away from Sebastian. She could no longer sense him, nor feel his underlings near the detective. That means he should be alright. She hopes so.

The young patient walk out of the bathroom to go back to her companion, only to hear a sharp ringing noise echoing in the air. Her hands grip the side of her head as the pain increase in her skull. Soon she felt a wave of energy rush around her. The ringing noise subside as she open her eyes to find her surroundings darken with a blue lighting. She could no longer sense any of those creatures. Nothing inside this house.

She rushes back to the spot where she last seen Sebastian to find him not there. It cause the young girl to look around in slight panic, most of all confused on why everything looks like this to her. However, it was answered by that same ominous presence.

Her eyes narrowed, knowing that Ruvik must have took her away from Sebastian again. He somehow change their surroundings, and took her to a different dimension where she is not physically(Though she knows they're all inside each other's heads) there with Sebastian, just like before.

She curse under her breath, and took off down the hallway, far away as possible from her captor. She could feel him getting closer and closer. Soon enough, he teleported in front of her, causing her to nearly fall back onto her butt. Her eyes stare up at him in fear, while he merely stare at her with amusement.

She realize this was no longer hide and seek, but the game of the hunter and the prey. And she was the prey.

* * *

**A/N**: Technically she is still with Sebastian, but not really lol I know a few of you are confused about Ruvik's feelings towards Amelia. He does care for her, but not enough to stop him from using her as a vessel for his dead sister. We all know he loved Laura, more than anything, and it's not easy forgetting someone you love so much. Plus Ruvik is the type of person to do whatever is necessary to achieve what he wants. Just like Mobius. Even if he does care for her, it's obvious it's not healthy.

**Reviews, favorites, alerts are much appreciated! It all helps support the story!**


End file.
